My Wizarding Academia
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. With the rise of Quirks came the fall of the Statute of Secrecy. With super powers and magic, one young wizard by the name of Izuku Midoriya working hard to be a magical hero. Not only is attending Japan's prestigious UA but also given a unique gift from the great hero All Might, he will become the greatest magical hero Japan has ever had! Please R&R!
1. The Boy who Learned he was Magic

A/N: Still on the MHA kick... Me and my good friend Plumalchemyst brainstormed this story. This chapter has a lot exposition about how the world works in the story. I didn't provide all the things involved and there's still a ton of I have a lot that have yet to be revealed in this story. Also this is going to be a Friend!Bakugo story... he's still Bakugo and a bit softer than canon but he's still going to be the swearing ass we all know and... love? Also all uses of the word Muggle by characters will be a translation convection as the official Japanese word hasn't been revealed. Though someone starting next chapter will use "No-Maj" (no guesses to who... I mean it's so obvious who would use the American term...). I hope you enjoy the first chapter even like I said, is exposition heavy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia if I did then I would be have mad stacks yo... I have no idea why I put it that way...

Izuku: But Emma does own any OC that appears.

My Wizarding Academia

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Boy who Learned he was Magic

It was all started many years ago in China when a baby was born who shined like the sun. Soon afterwards other people began to gain powers known as quirks and the world had become one filled with Supper Powers. About 80 percent of the population had a quirk.

Most quirks shows up around the age of four.

One such boy who was expecting to have a quirk was Izuku Midoriya, a very sweet boy with green hair and freckles.

He knew he had to have a quirk as things often happened around him and he and mother decided to check with the doctor to see what it was.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't have a quirk." Said the doctor.

Izuku froze when he said that, dropping his All Might figure.

"You and your husband are both fourth generation Quirk users right?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I can attract small objects while my husband breaths fire." Said Izuku's mother Inko picking up his figure with her quirk, "But are you sure he doesn't have a quirk."

The doctor pointed to an X-Ray of Izuku's foot.

"You see those without a second joint in their pinky toe never develop a quirk." Said the doctor.

Izuku looked like he lost hope when he said that.

"But Izuku does things." Said Inko.

"What do you mean things?" asked the doctor.

That was when suddenly the jars nearby suddenly shattered.

The doctor was startled, but quickly realized what was going.

"Remember, I just said he was Qurikless, not that he was powerless." Said the doctor.

"What." Said Inko.

The doctor rolled his chair over to the phone and called someone on speed dial.

"Hello Kazumi. I got one." Said the doctor.

Inko was confused.

However the second he hung up a very kind looking woman with lavender har appeared in the room with a loud pop startling Izuku.

She saw the broken looked on his face.

"Hello there sweetie." She said bending down to Izuku's eye level.

"Hi…" said Izuku nervously.

"My name is Kazumi, what's you name." said the woman named Kazumi.

"Izuku…" he answered nervously.

"That's a nice name." she said.

She then took out two things from her pocket, one was a bottle and the other was a rather ornate stick.

She gave Izuku the stick while placing the bottle on the desk.

"Izuku I want you to wave the stick at that bottle." Said Kazumi.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"Just try it." Said Kazumi.

Izuku waved the stick at the bottle which shattered.

Izuku was in shocked.

"How… I don't have a quirk…" said Izuku.

"You don't." said Kazumi.

She patted his hair and gave him a bright smile.

"You're a wizard Izuku!" she said with a smile.

While 80 percent of the population had quirks, about 16 percent of the population had magic.

"He's a wizard?" asked Inko surprised.

"He is." Said Kazumi, "I'm the ministry social worker for this hospital. We do need to discuss quite a few things."

"Okay…" said Inko unsure how to respond to everything.

Magic has existed for millennia, however there was the International Statute of Secrecy created to protect Wizards and Witches from Muggles… however many things changed when Quirks started to appear.

For unknown reasons as Quirks started to arise, so did the number of "Muggle-Borns" witches and wizard born to non-magical people or "Muggles", "No-Majs" and other various words…

It is believed that magic decided to start showing up in muggle-borns more as a way "combat" the rise of quirks.

However it wasn't just that but rather thinks to quirks as well as technology it was getting harder and harder to keep the Statute Going.

After months of debate, the magical world revealed itself to the non-magical world. If it wasn't for the rise of Quirks there would have been a bigger problem, but being the rise of quirks learning about magic didn't seem as strange.

Even though the magic world was revealed, the magical people and the mundane people still had their own seprated governments as they all refused to completely fold into them.

Plus there were still those that preferred the "Old Ways" keeping themselves seprated from Muggles.

Through part of it depended on country to country.

And this country was Japan, where the old ways as quite prevalent.

Which was why Kazumi needed to talk with Inko.

Kazumi had plenty of magical toys that Izuku played with while the grown-ups talked.

Kazumi seemed to be giving Inko rather harsh looks for some reason.

"Now I know that having a wizard child instead of one with a quirk might be different." Said Kazumi.

"I'm just happy as long as he's happy…" said Inko.

Kazumi blinked, she looked at the green haired woman in front of her.

"Really?" asked Kazumi.

Inko nodded.

Kazumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't want to get rid of him?" asked Kazumi.

"What…" said Inko horrified.

"Sorry it's just that most parents of muggle-borns deicide to ship them off to Mahoutokoro when they turn 7." Said Kazumi.

"That's the magic school isn't it?" asked Inko.

"It is… but it's deep seeped in the old ways." Said Kazumi, "They essentially indoctrinate most muggle-borns into the old ways… that we're better than muggles and we shouldn't have any contact with them, even if the Statue has been gone for centuries now."

"Most?" asked Inko.

"Well if he wants to play quidditch that's the school to take him to." Said Kazumi, "Thankfully if he goes there to learn quidditch skills the upperclassmen who are on quidditch teams will protect him and make sure he doesn't get sucked in."

"What about if he wants to be a hero?" asked Inko.

Thanks to the rise of quirks, a new profusion had arisen, Heroes. Or essentially super heroes. Many kids growing up wanted to be one so it was one of the most popular professions.

Including Izuku who was a big fan of Japan's greatest hero All Might.

"Then Mahoutokoro is not for him." Said Kazumi, "Thanks to Japan's hero schools and the fact that well… it indoctrinates who don't want to play quidditch, Mahoutokoro is the worst magic school when it comes to its hero program."

The truth was that Mahoutokoro was the third worst when it came to heroes of the 11 Great Magic Schools. Though technically it was the worst as the two worst schools honestly didn't have a hero program.

One school was Durmstrang, the magic school for much of eastern and northern Europe. It never accepted Muggle-Born students so it made sense for them not to have any sort of hero program.

While the other the Russian magic school Koldovstorretz… they did accept Muggle-born students, they just didn't have a hero program due to the old Russian magic saying "What did the muggle government do now?". In order to have a Hero Program, they needed to have contact with the Russian Muggle Government… and it was the Russian Muggle Government… It made sense that even the Russian Magical Government didn't want anything to do with them.

"But he can be a hero?" asked Inko.

"Of course, there's plenty of magic heroes. Though Japan doesn't have any in the top 50 right now it could very well change in the future." Said Kazumi, "Plus Britain's top hero Golden Seeker is a wizard."

"I can really be a hero?" asked Izuku who was listening on this part of the conversation.

"Yep!" said Kazumi, "But you have to work very hard on your magic, only the best of the best can become heroes."

"Of course!" said Izuku with his eyes sparkling.

"All right!" said Kazumi, "Looks we're going the tutor route when."

"Tutor?" asked Inko.

"Muggle-Borns that don't attend Mahoutokoro along with Pure Bloods and Half-Bloods with parents too busy ask the ministry for magic tutors. As this is Japan their assigned at the age of 7. And if the student wants to be a hero at the age of 12 they can be assigned a heroism tutor, which is a pro-hero who teaches them how to be a hero…" said Kazumi.

"There's a catch isn't there?" asked Inko.

"Only for heroism tutors." Said Kazumi, "If the child wants to be a hero, either their Charms tutor, their transfiguration tutor or the defense tutor must approve of them getting a Heroism tutor. Well of course there are cases where two of them or even all three approve, but just one is really all that's needed"

"Is it still be possible to enroll in a hero program?" asked Inko.

"Of course, but he will be a disadvantage without a hero tutor… but to be fair it means he's either too lazy or not skilled enough to be a hero to begin with." Said Kazumi.

This made Inko sweat drop at her bluntness.

"But it should be fine… he seems like such a sweet little guy that I'm sure he work hard to get one." Said Kazumi.

"I will!" said Izuku, "I will become just like All Might! I want to save everyone with a smile so that they will know that things will be all right!"

"Oh! You're such a sweet heart!" gushed Kazumi, "I'm sure you're going to be an amazing hero!"

Izuku smiled brightly at the social worker.

The next day, Izuku was very happy as he went to his pre-school.

That was when his best friend Katsuki Bakugo, a little boy with ash blonde hair and red eyes and a very powerful quirk saw he was in good mood.

"Hey Deku!" said Katsuki using his nickname for Izuku (which meant useless), "what got you so happy!"

"Oh I went to the quirk doctor yesterday and I found I don't have a quirk!" said Izuku.

"Then why are you so happy?" muttered Katsuki staring at him like he was crazy.

"Because I'm a wizard!" said Izuku very happily.

"You're a wizard?" asked Katsuki surprised.

"Sure am!" said Izuku.

Katsuki's eyes lit up.

The reason why was because he was a huge Quidditch Fan.

With the rise of quirks, most sports fell out favor, after all with super powers it meant they could cheat. Thankfully wizarding sports filled that gap. With the fall of the Statue of Secrecy wizarding sports exploded, so much that what used to be teams in sports such as baseball and football (both kinds) were now teams of wizarding sports.

IT was the reason why Quiddtch players at Mahoutokoro weren't indoctrinated into the old ways, after all quidditch meant you would be playing for everyone, not just wizards and witches.

However it was very rare for someone with a quirk to play them, they would have to have a quirk that let them fly and certain other things.

Katsuki was very disappointed that his quirk wouldn't let him play Quidditch.

However now his friend was a wizard…

"You have to play Quidditch!" said Katsuki.

"But I want to be a hero Kacchan…" said Izuku using his own nickname.

"You can do both!" said Katsuki.

"I guess…" said Izuku.

"Good! Then you're going to play one day!" said Katsuki.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

It would take years… but Katsuki would eventually stop trying to live through his friend in playing Quidditch. Especially since Izuku's first Quiddtch game went really badly, but that's a story for another time…

"Hey! When are you going to get a wand!" said Katsuki.

"Not until I'm 7." Said Izuku.

"Oh that's going to be forever!" groaned Katsuki.

"I know! But still I can't wait!" said Izuku.

Izuku would indeed become not only a great wizard but a great hero as well as this was only the start of his story on how he became the greatest Wizarding Heroes of All Time.

Next Time: It's been 10 years since Izuku found he was a wizard. On the way home when he gets attacked by a villain he meets All Might and stumbles upon his secrets, actually secrets... what are they? Find out next time!

A/N: Something else I do have to mentioned I do have plans for at least two canon characters being wizards. I won't say who yet but none from Class 1-A or any of the other classes.


	2. Meeting Heroes

A/N: Forgot to mention last time the whole thing with Japan and starting wizard school at the age of 7 is in fact canon. Also the name of the school is canon along with the name of the Russian school. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Meeting Heroes

It had been about 10 years since Izuku learned he was a wizard. Once he had gotten his wand and started learning magic. He was quite skilled in learning magic so much so that he did gain a Heroism Tutor.

Even if he was a wizard, his hobby was actually analyzing quirks and watching heroes fight villains.

In fact that morning he got lucky and saw not only a villain fight but the debut of a new hero.

Granted it wasn't perfect… as there were a ton of perverts taking pictures of the "Money shot".

But still he was having a good morning over all.

He got to his school smiling brightly.

Katsuki and noticed his bright expression.

"What got you so happy Deku?" he asked.

"There was a villain fight on the way here!" said Izuku with a bright smile holding up his hero note books.

"Damn it!" cursed Katsuki, "Of course you have all the luck."

"I'll show you my notes later!" said Izuku.

"Whatever." Said Katsuki.

Through the years the two remained best friends, even after Katsuki got over trying to live through him when it came to Quidditch.

In fact Katsuki was the one who had to defend him… from what… well…

Soon enough the home room teacher began the class.

"Well you're all third years now and it's time to start thinking about what you want to do in life…" said the teacher holding their forms and then tossed some away, "But who am I kidding! All of you want to be comes heroes!"

Just about everyone in class started to show off their quirks.

"Yes, yes you all have nice quirks! But remember you're not allowed to use them in school." Reminded the teacher.

"Don't you dare lump me in with these extras!" yelled Katsuki, "I'm going to UA!"

"What no way!" called out of one of the classmate .

"That's the national school." Said another.

"The acceptance rate is really low!" yelled another.

"I took and aced the mock test! I will be one of the two getting out of this crappy school." Said Katsuki.

"Oh Midoriya! You're applying to UA too." Said the teacher.

Izuku froze when he said that.

The class except for Katsuki started to laugh.

"Really? You think they'd take wizards?" asked one of them.

"There's plenty of wizards who entered UA." Said Izuku.

"When was that last time it happened though." Said yet another student.

"Yeah… all wizards are good for are playing quidditch and hiding themselves in their hidden villages." Said another student.

Katsuki let off an explosion.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, "You shouldn't take out the fact that you'll all amount to nothing!"

"Kacchan!" said Izuku, "Stop it's fine…"

Katsuki glared at the rest of the class as his best friend seemed to shrink in his desk.

Izuku was used to anti-wizard sentiment, the fact that a good chunk of the Japanese wizarding population kept to the old ways didn't help matters.

That afternoon Izuku and Katsuki walked home together.

"You have to stop letting those extras get to you!" said Katsuki.

"But maybe they're right." Said Izuku.

Katsuki looked ready to blow up his friend, both figuratively and literally.

"I mean… who knows if I get into UA." Said Izuku.

"So you're just going to settle for the shitty school the crow went to?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

"The crow" was what Katsuki called his heroism tutor. His heroism tutor was rather eccentric. One of them was that she went to a school without a good reputation so that she could "crawl out as the best hero once everything was done with".

"Well… I mean…" said Izuku.

"Stop listening to the stupid extras who know nothing! They haven't gotten dragged into your stupid heroism lessons from the crow." Said Katsuki.

Another one of her eccentricities were her surprise attacks on Izuku while shouting "Constant vigilance!" Katsuki had gotten dragged into it many times.

"Well they're not stupid." Said Izuku, "I've learned a lot from her. Like you know…"

Katsuki knew what his friend was talking about and what she made him do was quite impressive, even if Izuku was embarrassed by the results.

"Okay then fucking insane." Said Katsuki.

Izuku was going to say something but then realized, "Yeah… you have a point…"

"She do it last night?" asked Katsuki recognizing the face he made.

"Two nights ago," said Izuku as they started to walk into a tunnel.

Some of those times were the muddle of the night. She had permission from Inko as long she didn't wake her up and repair any damage she made during the "attack".

"Still you're a fucking wizard and a really powerful one." Said Katsuki, "Stop listening to the extras."

"Oh a wizard eh!" said a voice.

Suddenly goo exploded out of a nearby manhole cover and Izuku found himself surrounded by the sludge.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

The sludge which was a clear villain with a sludge based quirk grabbed Izuku and covered his mouth.

"I didn't expect him to be in town." Said the sludge villain, "I just need your body for a bit."

The sludge villain was started to smother and drown Izuku.

"Die you bastard!" yelled Katsuki.

He exploded the sludge villain, but it didn't seem to do much.

The sludge villain swiped at Katsuki.

"I have to end this quickly." Said the sludge villain.

Izuku was slowly losing consciousness.

"So I guess this is it." Thought Izuku.

He looked at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Kacchan… mom…" he thought.

"Fear not!" boomed a voce as a man hole cover practically exploded.

Katsuki looked where the voice came from and his eyes widened a very muscular figure emerged from the man whole.

"For I am here!" boomed the figure.

The mysterious figure called out, "Texas Smash!" punching the sludge villain away with a punch so harsh it broke apart the villain.

Izuku was still unconscious, while Katsuki looked in awe at the figure.

Not too long later, Izuku started to slowly regained consciousness.

"Wake up young man." Said a voice he recognized but wasn't sure.

"Come on Deku! You better wake up or I will dump an entire box of Bertie Botts down your throat!" yelled Katsuki.

"Not again!" yelled Izuku bolting awake.

Izuku saw that that Katsuki looked ore irritable than usual… as well that the man who saved him.

"All Might!" he yelled in shock.

Indeed, it was the number 1 hero of Japan and said to be the greatest hero in the world.

Before Izuku was a wizard he was obsessed with All Might. Constantly watching his debut video and admiring him.

To find out he was save by him was amazing.

"I'm sorry about everything. I was chasing him down and the sewer system was more confusing than I thought." Laughed All Might.

"It's fine!" said Izuku, "You have to sign something oh man!"

Katsuki held up Izuku's hero analysis notebook and saw it had All Might's signature in it.

Izuku began to bow.

"Thank you so much! This will be a family heirloom for years to come." Said Izuku bowing.

That was when he realized something.

"Wait! Where's the villain?" he asked.

"Don't worry I got him right here!" said All Might showing off a pair of old soda bottles, "Well I must be going!"

All Might began to stretch.

"Wait you're leaving already?" asked Izuku.

"Sorry but a heroes job is never done!" said All Might, "Thanks for the support."

"Wait! But I have questions!" said Izuku.

"Deku, he clearly doesn't have time for your dumb nerd questions!" yelled Katsuki.

"Sorry but he's right." Said All Might.

All Might then jump up high into the air.

Katsuki sighed.

"Come on Deku, I'll show what I got him to sign." Said Katsuki.

He turned to see his friend gone… and Katsuki quickly realized what happened...

"That damn nerd! Why am I even friends with him!" he yelled.

He went in the direction where All Might left.

Up the in the air, All Might practically flew.

That was when he noticed that Izuku was hanging onto him.

"Whoa! Kid seriously!" yelled All Might, "Do you think you can let go!"

"I don't know if the shield charm would work that this height!" yelled Izuku.

"Oh… well… good point." Said All Might realizing he was right, "But hide your face… that isn't good."

Due to the speed they were going it looked like Izuku's face was going through a wind tunnel.

He hugged All Might leg together. Not seeing blood coming from his mouth.

"Shit!" thought All Might.

They landed on top of a building.

"My life flashed before my eyes." Said Izuku.

"You should knock on the door. I'm sure someone will let you in." said All Might.

"Wait! Please! I need to ask you a really important question!" said Izuku, "I'm a wizard!"

""I noticed." Said All Might.

Izuku blinked then his eyes trailed down to his wand holster on his hip.

"Oh yeah…" said Izuku, "Anyways I was saying. I'm a wizard… almost everyone is saying I can't be a hero because of it… And I really want to be a hero."

However he didn't notice that All Might began to literally steam.

"Can I be a hero even with magic?" asked Izuku.

That was when he saw with a puff a smoke, that the that buff hero with slicked back hair was now replaced with a small skinny man with messy hair.

"What the!" yelled Izuku, "Imposter!"

"Sorry you had to see me like this." Sighed the man, "But I am All Might."

"What really!" yelled Izuku, "What happened!"

All Might sighed as he looked at Izuku.

He knew he really should do that… but something told him he should tell him.

After all he knew what the kid was going through.

"You have to keep what I'm about to tell you an absolute secret, if you don't then I'm going to have to obliviate you." Said All Might.

"You mean have someone obliviate me." Said Izuku.

All Might blinked.

"That's what I meant." Said All Might.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

"You know how guys hold in their gut at the pool… it's kind of like that." Said All Might, "Unless I take my potions in the morning I have three hours in that form… and wouldn't you know I forgot to take them this morning."

"What happened?" asked Izuku.

All Might lifted his shirt and reveled a horrifying scar that made Izuku want to vomit.

Meanwhile with Katsuki… he hurried along what should be the path All Might went through.

He deicide to catch his breath in an ally way.

"When I see Deku I am going to kick his ass." Said Katsuki kicking a nearby bottle.

The bottle his the wall and suddenly opened up. Katsuki watched in horror as the Sludge Villain came out of the bottle.

"Oh it's you again!" yelled the Sludge Villain, "Well I could get your friend. But you're a good second choice."

"I fucking hate today." Muttered Katsuki with his eye twitching.

Back on the roof top…

"I got into a fight 5 years ago." Explained All Might.

"Toxic Chainsaw did that?" asked Izuku.

"No. But you know your stuff" said All Might, "This was from another fight that was kept from the public. I lost part of respiratory system and all of my stomach. The damage was so extinctive that the magical window of opportunity closed before I could even call for help from a healer."

The magical window opportunity was the term for the time non-magical injuries could be healed while things like broken bones and other things could be healed at any time, certain injuries had a certain window before not even magic could heal it.

"That's horrible. "said Izuku unsure of really what to say.

"I'm the guy who supposed to be smiling all the time. A lot of the time I'm scared…" said All Might, "I'm sorry to burden you with all this."

"Don't worry, I won't even tell my mom or Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"So about you being a wizard hero… I understand that it can be tough, especially if you don't have a Heroism tutor." Said All Might.

"No I have one." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked all Might.

Izuku began to blush.

"I was triple recommended in fact." Said Izuku.

All Might started to cough up a lot of blood.

"All Might!" yelled Izuku.

"Don't' worry this is normal…" said All Might, "My potion regimen is supposed to help with it though…"

"That shouldn't be normal." Said Izuku.

"I know… but it sounds like you're just dealing with magiphobes." Said All Might who sighed, "Japan isn't exactly a magic friendly country, and the relations between wizard and No-Majs could be better. But if you've proven yourself to be a triple recommendation you've already proven yourself… don't listen to them. Listen to the one that believe in you like I'm sure your tutor, your parents and that hot headed friend of yours. I'm sure you'll make a fine hero."

Izuku began to cry with joy.

"Oh come on stop crying." Said All Might.

"I'm sorry… it's just I guess I really needed to hear, sure I became an animagus…" said Izuku.

He couldn't finish that thought as All Might started to cough up blood.

"All Might!" cried Izuku.

"Okay kid stop listening to them if you learned how to do that!" yelled All Might, "I mean how old are you."

"14…" said Izuku, "But my Heroism Tutor really pushes me…"

"You really need to stop listening to people who belittle you." Said All Might with a sweat drop, "Because that is skill that I could never achieve."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Never mind." Said All Might brushing it off, "Well I really should get this guy to the police."

"All Might." Said Izuku.

All Might looked at Izuku.

"Thank you so much." Said Izuku with a really bright smile.

All Might nodded and headed down stairs.

That was when noticed the bottles were gone from his pocket.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Back on the roof top, Izuku decided to remain there for a bit. That was when he noticed an explosion not too far away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Izuku.

Izuku headed to where the explosions came from and watched in horror of several facts.

The first was that it was the Sludge villain, holding something hostage while the various heroes were having problems.

A hero by the name of Death Arms couldn't punch the sludge villains, due to fires raging nearby a hero by the name of Kamui Woods could rip out of the hostage from the sludge villain, a new hero by the name of Mount Lady encountered her one weakness… one lane streets.

That was when Izuku noticed the hostage, it was Katsuki… and for the first time that he never knew him. Katsuki looked terrified.

Then he realized why there were explosions and fire, it was Katsuki trying to fight off the villain and it not working.

"Kacchan no!" thought Izuku.

Nearby All Might still in his weakened form saw that what was happening.

"Of all days I forgot to take my potions." Though All Might gritting his teeth.

Izuku watched as his best friend was being suffocated like he was.

And that was when suddenly he started running with tears in his eyes.

"You again!" yelled the sludge villain.

Izuku took off his backpack and threw it at the villain, distracting him.

He began to dig Katsuki out of the sludge villain.

Thanks to Izuku digging him out, Katsuki mouth was out of the sludge and he could breathe again.

"What do you think you're doing Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"I don't know what happened! My legs started running on their own!" yelled Izuku as he tried to dig out his friend as he started crying, "You're my best friend, I couldn't watch you die!"

"That's not what I mean you moron!" yelled Katsuki, "I mean why aren't you using your fucking magic!"

Izuku blinked and would have face palmed had it not been for the fact his best friend was still in danger.

He took out his wand and pointed it at the sludge villain making sure that it wouldn't hit Katsuki.

"Stupefy!" he called out.

It hit the sludge villain who literally fell off of Katsuki as he was now stunned

The heroes watched in surprise as this happened.

Thankfully the laws were different for magic use than quirks so Izuku wouldn't get in trouble for using magic in public.

Izuku looked at his best friend who was now safe.

Then Katsuki hit him.

"What was that for Kacchan!" cried Izuku.

"We both know it's your fault this happened." Growled out Katsuki.

"Yeah…" mumbled Izuku.

Katsuki hit him again and Izuku didn't argue.

"That's forgetting your magic." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Your time with All Might better be worth it." Said Katsuki.

Izuku smiled brightly.

But before Katsuki could ask him what got him so happy they were swarmed by the heroes of the area as well as some reporters, which thankfully the heroes kept them away from the two teens.

The heroes did scold Izuku for his recklessness but at the same time praised him for stopping the villain.

The heroes also praised Katsuki for remaining calm in the situation.

Once the two were free to go, the two walked together and Izuku told Katsuki about his talk with All Might, leaving out the part of All Might's true form.

"About fucking time." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing a little.

But Katsuki knew that it was something that Izuku needed to hear, even hearing it from his best friend, his mother and all his tutors, he knew Izuku really needed to hear it from someone else… and it really helped that it was his idol encouraging him.

"You still owe me though." Muttered Katsuki.

"I know." Sighed Izuku.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" said All Might showing up in his muscle form.

"All Might!" said Izuku.

"I saw you rescue your friend and…" said All Might.

Suddenly he reverted to his smaller form and coughed up blood.

"All Might!" cried Izuku.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki.

All Might looked at Katsuki.

"How much do you trust your friend with a secret." Said All Might.

"He hasn't told anyone what my Animagus form is…" said Izuku, "Not even his parents…"

"He turns into a cute little fuzzy…" said Katsuki with an evil smirk.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

All Might chuckled knowing it was just Katsuki messing with Izuku and it was clear the tow trusted each other.

"I saw your fight with the villain." Said All Might, "I noticed what happened when you jumped into the fight. That your legs started moving before you could even think about it."

"That's right." Said Izuku.

All Might smiled.

"All of the greatest heroes have that instinct, I said earlier you will probably make a great hero. I mean that more than ever. Not only do you have the skill but the heart as well."

"Really!" said Izuku.

"I have bene looking for someone just like you." Said All Might, "Someone to inherit my power."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"My quirk is something special." Said All Might, "It's a power passed down from generations… With each new user it gains strength. It collapsed power and its name is One For All."

"What!" yelled Katsuki in shock.

"It's true." Said All Might, "Whenever the media asks me, I usually dodge the question. But this it he truth of my quirk… I can pass it onto someone else, and I have chosen you."

Katsuki stood in shock but Izuku realized something.

"I'd love to… but I can't." said Izuku, "I'm a wizard."

It was true, people could either have magic or quirks but not both.

It was discovered in the early days, people started getting married in the hopes of having a child with both magic and quirks.

Not only that but those that were already married, decided to try other things in order to try to obtain a baby that had both. Some just did wife swaps. And a short lived company was set up so that couple could switch *ahem* seeds.

But as the years went on, it was discovered that it had to be one or the other, while there were rumors of people seen with both during the early days, it just wasn't possible.

All Might knew that was the reason why Izuku would decline.

"I was worried about that too, but I know you can have both." Said All Might.

"How…" said Izuku.

"What I am about to show you two is to kept secret, not just because of my secret but because it could change everything." Said All Might.

He pulled out something out his pocket, it was some sort of stick but the two recognized it for what it was.

A wand.

He pointed it at a nearby piece of trash.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said and the piece of trash floated.

Both boys stared in shock.

"As you can see I'm not a No-Maj." Said All Might, "But a wizard just like you."

"THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku on the other hand…

Well…

**A problem has been detected and Izuku had been shut down to protect damage to his brain. **

Needless to say the information that he got changed everything forever…

Next Time: Izuku learns the truth of All Might about his quirk and his magic. With Katsuki and the help of both All Might and his heroism tutor he trains his body to handle the quirk. But will it be enough to pass the upcoming exam? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep... I also made Izuku an animagus. His heroism tutor... well you'll see her next time along with the type of person she is. Also Izuku is embarrassed by his animal form... it's kind of obvious what it is with Katsuki description, but yeah it's cute and fluffy.


	3. Training Through the Months

Chapter 3: Training Through the Months

Izuku started to wake up. He had the strangest dream. HE got attacked by a villain made of sludge then All Might save him. Then it turned out that not only All Might was badly injured during an eight years ago but he was also a wizard. And he wanted to give Izuku his quirk!

But that was ridiculous… everyone knew someone couldn't have a quirk and magic…

"Okay! I know I already made this threat earlier but I will find a box of Bertie Bott's and I will shove all of them down your throat!" said Katsuki, "And it will be one of those special edition boxes with all the gross flavors."

"What happened?" asked Izuku waking up.

That was when he saw All Might in his skinny form.

"IT wasn't a dream!" yelled Izuku in shock.

"Yeah…" said All Might.

"Okay! What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

"I explained everything to him about my injury while you were unconscious." Said All Might, "Also a few others things."

"Seriously! What kind of fucking world am I living in!" yelled Katsuki.

"I see..." said Izuku.

"Is he okay?" asked All Might.

"I think you completely shattered his world view." Said Izuku.

"How the fuck do you have a quirk and be terrible at magic!" yelled Katsuki.

"And mine too…" said Izuku.

Then Izuku realized something.

"Wait! You're terrible at magic?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… I can just do basic spells aside from a few." Said All Might kind of embarrassed, "It's the one reason why I'm not considered a magical hero… really the most complicated spell I can do is obliviate since I have such a big secret…"

Izuku stared at All Might.

"Hey come on I'm still the symbol of peace." Said All Might.

"Seriously what the fuck is this!" yelled Katsuki.

"You obliviate people who discover your secret!" yelled Izuku in shock.

Though considering what All Might said to him on the roof top should have been a sign of it.

"Actually I'm pretty good at keeping my secret… and I end up trusting those that find out for one reason or another." Said All Might.

"You were going to erase my memory if you didn't think you could trust me!" yelled Katsuki.

Katsuki looked ready to blow up the world's great hero.

Izuku sighed and decided to get Katsuki's mind off it… hopefully for a little while.

"All Might… is what you said is true?" asked Izuku, "That you can really pass on your quirk."

"It's true. I am the 8th holder of this quirk, passed down from generation to generation." Said All Might, "And if you will accept I plan to pass on to you."

"I'll do it!" said Izuku with his eyes sparkling.

"Of course you would Deku." Muttered Katsuki.

"Now… besides Young Bakugo… I expect you to keep this a secret." Said All Might.

"You'll erase our memories otherwise!" yelled Katsuki.

"Sorry… it's just that his a huge secret…" said All Might.

That was when Izuku realized something.

"I don't know if I can." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked All Might.

"What I mean is I think there is someone we should tell." Said Izuku.

"Oh yeah… you have a heroism tutor." Said All Might.

"She's nuts." Said Katsuki.

"Oh come on… she can't be nuts." Said All Might.

"She breaks into his house to launch surprise attacks and…" said Katsuki.

However that was when they heard cawing causing Izuku and Katsuki freeze at the sound.

Izuku turned where it came from.

"It's just a normal crow!" said Izuku.

"That would have been awkward." Muttered Bakugo.

"That's not a normal reaction to a crow…" said All Might with a sweat drop.

"We know…" both muttered.

There was a bit of awkward silence.

"Okay! Why the fuck did you choose Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

All Might sighed knowing that would be something the boy would ask.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Said All Might.

"To prove myself the best!" said Katsuki, "And to beat all the villains I can!"

"Now young Midoriya… what is the reason why you want to become a hero?" asked All Might.

"I want to help them! And reassure them that's everything will be okay." Said Izuku.

"Both of those reasons are good." Said All Might, "But young Midoriya is what I'm looking for in a successor."

Katsuki still scowled.

"It's not because he's a wizard don't worry." Said All Might.

"Why would I think that." Muttered Katsuki.

All Might sweat dropped.

"I'm sure you can still be the number 1 hero Kacchan!" said Izuku.

"He's right…" said All Might, "Sure I became the number 1 hero, but none of my predecessors have. Just because your friend might have my quirk, it doesn't mean he'll automictically become number 1."

This seemed to pacify Katsuki… well as much as the perpetually angry teen could be pacified.

"There's a lot more we should discus… Young Midoriya…" said All Might.

"Wait how did you know my name?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki just glared at him.

"Oh… you must have told him…" said Izuku.

"The first time you passed out." Said Katsuki.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at Dagobah Beach." Said All Might, "Young Bakugo, if you wish you can accompany him."

"Whatever…" said Katsuki.

Once the skinny hero left the two best friends talked.

"This is really weird." Muttered Katsuki.

"I know." Said Izuku, "So…"

"You can barely take care of yourself. Minds as well babysit you." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

The two next morning the two the teens met at the trashed beach.

"So both of you are here." Said All Might, "Did you contact your Heroism Tutor?"

"Yeah, she does want to meet you." Said Izuku.

"Did she tell you when?" asked All Might.

"No…" sighed Izuku.

"It's not her style." Said Katsuki with his eye twitching.

"Do I want to know…" said All Might.

"You'll see eventually." Said Katsuki.

"So what did you want to do?" asked Izuku.

"The UA Exam is in 10 months. Durring that time I want you clean a section of this beach without using magic." Said All Might.

"What!" yelled Izuku, "Why!"

"Two reasons… the first is you're not ready for One for All." Said All Might.

"But I thought you said I was suitable." Said Izuku.

"It's his wimpy wizard body… isn't it?" asked Katsuki.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

"No he's right, something I learned a long time ago. Unless they train to be beaters or play Quadpot, then wizards rarely build their strength and rely only on their magic." Said All Might, "I fear if I give it to you now your limbs might just pop off from the strain."

Both Izuku and Katsuki gaped at All Might because of that gruesome image.

"What about the other reason?" asked Izuku.

"What do you two know about the beach?" asked All Might.

"Thanks to the currents, trash from the ocean is swept up here." Said Izuku.

"Plus a bunch of assholes come here to dump hoping they won't get in trouble." Said Katsuki.

"This place used to be beautiful, but after years of that, it's not a dump." Said All Might, "I was also thinking it would be a good way to do public service."

"But wouldn't it make more sense to vanish the trash?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki whacked him in the head.

"Then it wouldn't be strength training." Said Katsuki.

"If you want to help Young Bakugo." Said All Might.

"You think I'd miss a chance to get trained by All Might?" asked Katsuki.

All Might smiled as the two teen boys trained.

Of course they had to work out a schedule around Izuku's wizarding tutors. But other than that the few couple days seemed to be going well.

Then All Might met Izuku's Heroism Tutor.

As Izuku carried one of piece of junk, while Katsuki was blowing up a bigger one into smaller piece both of them heard cawing.

"What's wrong?" asked All Might.

They both saw a large black bird on top a nearby lamp post. It's wings seemed to have a slight blue sheen to it.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

"Already on it!" yelled Katsuki not only running away but using his explosions to speed him up.

"What…" said All Might, "It's just a crow."

"No it's a raven." Said Izuku.

"But ravens aren't native to Japan." Said All Might.

"I know." Said Izuku taking out his wand.

That was when the raven flew towards them.

All Might watched as the raven turned into a woman in her late 20s with long black hair, wearing a dark blue wizarding robe over a blue short blue dress and it was clear her belt had many potions on it.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she yelled taking pout her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" called out Izuku trying to for a disarming spell.

But the watch managed to dodge midair.

"Stupefy!" called out the witch.

Thankfully Izuku dodged.

"Incarcerous!" called out of the witch pointing her wand at Izuku and shooting ropes at him.

He was tied up. He struggled in the ropes but it was clear he lost this fight.

"Wow… I know it's early but taken down in just two spells, that's really sad Zuku." Said the witch.

"Who are you!" demanded All Might.

"I should say the same to you… all I know is that someone wanted to meet me and I'm guess you're the one?" asked the witch.

All Might looked at her and realized who she was.

"You're his heroism tutor." Said All Might.

"Bingo!" said the witch, "Tsubasa Kuroi, also known the Clever Heroine: Raven Wing."

"I see…" said All Might sweating a bit, he had a few stories about her eccentricities before and realizes why the two teens didn't tell him anything.

"Now tell who are you… because frankly I know that Izuku can be pretty naïve…" said Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" said Izuku.

"If you so much as hurt him you'll be wishing for the death curse… comprnde." Said Tsubasa.

All Might began to sweat.

Katsuki finally showed up and began to untie Izuku.

"I think it's best to show you." Said All Might.

He went back to his hero form, shocking the witch hero.

"What… All Might!" yelled Tsubasa in shock ,"Wait… are you the real All Might."

"It's true! I am the real All Might!" said All Might, "And I have chosen your student to be my successor."

"You're really All Might…" said Tsubasa then she realized something, "HOLY SHIT! I JUST THREATENED ALL MIGHT!"

"Well it's not that bad…" said All Might.

"I don't know if I should think that was awesome or terrifying!" yelled Tsubasa.

"It's probably going to take a while until she calms down." Said Katsuki with a sweat drop.

Izuku nodded and got back to moving the junk.

Tsubasa got even more of a shock after learning about both the quirk and the fact that All Might was a wizard.

So much so that Tsubasa had to drink some Calming Drought she carried.

It was used to calm down people after rescuing them, but after learning everything… she needed it for herself this time.

"Okay… that is just…" she said.

"I'm sorry to put this burden on you." Said All Might who had went back to his skinny form.

"No it's fine… you chose Izuku." Said Tsubasa, "I've been working with him for two years, of course I see what you see."

All Might smiled at her.

"So… it's up to you… do you want to Obliviate me or no…" said Tsubasa.

"What!" said All Might in shock.

"Look this is a major secret." Said Tsubasa, "And I can tell the more people who knows the worse it is…"

The two teens took a break from their training to enter their conversation, not that tow pros could blame them.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Are you serious." Said Katsuki.

"Come on! You both know me." Said Tsubasa, "You honestly don't think I have a system for if I stumble onto something big and I'm willingly obliviated to make sure it stay secret… my motto is Constant Vigilance for a reason."

"I…' said All Might shocked at this turn of events.

"It's up to you… I'd have to record myself first on my phone to give myself the passcode and explain a few things to myself, but it's your choice." Said Tsubasa.

All Might looked at the eccentric Witch realizing that the secret was safe in her hands.

Her very paranoid hands.

Thankfully Tsubasa was able to really finish off the completed schedule. Izuku and Katsuki in the mornings would train at the beach, while on days Izuku had to meet with his tutors he would meet with them.

Afternoons he had free he would continue training on the beach, and days that Tsubasa was scheduled she would help All Might oversee the training.

Sometimes even helping by using magic to make it harder on the two teens.

Or a surprise attack on the two.

Of course the two pros would talk during that time, just about different things.

Including All Might discovering her hobby.

Learning all about the Death Eater Wars.

They were a set of two wars that occurred in 20th Century Britain. A self-proclaimed dark Lord who called himself Voldemort tried to take over the country using Pro Prue-Blood rhetoric (though many historians now believed he didn't believe it himself and only used Blood status a rallying point). Although they were in centuries past she loved learning all about them.

Durring a talk during early June she explained why she fascinated by them.

"Hermoine Granger was one of the heroes of the second war you know." Said Tsubasa, "If you don't know who that is then you're probably the most pathetic wizard I ever met…"

"I know who she is." Said All Might, "Every wizard does."

Hermoine Granger was the British minister for magic when the Statue fell. She was the one that fought the most for it to be dissolved, punting out that even if Quirks weren't there to stay technology was evolving to the extent that things can't be hidden forever.

"If Britain wasn't forced to realize that Blood Purity means nothing then there would have been a good chance that the Statute would remain… which means that none of us would be here… you wouldn't be the Symbol of Peace… I wouldn't be a hero myself and Izuku certainly wouldn't be close to achieving his dream." Said Tsubasa.

"I never really thought of it." Said All Might.

"Considering you're so obsessed the good ol' U.S of A I can't blame you…" said Tsubasa.

"I'm not obsessed." Said All Might.

"You use No-Maj…" said Tsubasa.

"I spent a lot of time in America…" said All Might with a sweat drop.

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Tsubasa.

Though out the months Izuku counited his training. With Katsuki, Tsubasa and All Might all making sure that he didn't push himself too hard.

Especially Katsuki and Tsubasa who knew Izuku well that he would often push himself too far.

Also Tsubasa made sure that he did some magical training, as the plan was for him to be a wizarding hero after all.

The plan was for him to disguise his quirk as a spell he would create to make it seem like that he imitating All Might.

But he wasn't no stranger to strenuous training. He was animagus after all…

And of course Izuku had to show off his form sooner or later.

Of course Izuku was embarrassed by it.

"Oh don't' be that way Young Midoriya." Said All Might as Izuku was blushing, "Just look at Bugs Bunny or what happened to Jimmy Carter…"

"Okay… that's weird…" said Katsuki.

"What is?" asked All Might.

"I used what happened to Jimmy Carter as an example too… but I get why you would know." Said Tsubasa, "For me it's just one those useless pieces of weird trivia I know."

"Weird." Laughed All Might.

The younger folk will think it's a joke.

But the point is after months of training by the end of it Izuku had gained a bit of muscle mass, not overly muscular but just enough.

He stood screaming on top of a pile of trash he had finished cleaning.

All Might looked at the beach and couldn't believe his eyes, most of was cleaned.

"Holy Stickin' Super Crap!" yelled All Might in amazement.

Izuku fell off the pile of junk and All Might caught him.

That was when Tsubasa appeared with a pop surprising All Might.

"Sorry… I felt I should be here today." Said Tsubasa.

All Might smiled after all she was his official tutor after all.

"So… today's the exam! You better get in." said Tsubasa, "You don't want to go my school! So be the first wizard in years to go to UA."

"Oh come now… I'm sure your alma matter isn't that bad." Reassured All Might.

"Only three of my class mates besides me have made a name for themselves… one of them is because of a video that went viral…" said Tsubasa, "And it wasn't because of something cool… it was because of something really stupid…"

"I see…" said All Might.

He then took out his phone and showed Izuku something.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

The picture was hm struggling in the early days, it was clear he was super wimpy during that time.

"Oh… you grew up so much." Cooed Tsubasa.

"You even cleaned the area I didn't ask you to." Said All Might.

"That might have been because of a combination of Katsuki and his magic training." Said Tsubasa.

All Might coughed realizing that she was probably right.

"Now Young Midoriya, I have some words of advice for you, there is a difference between luck and hard word. One happens by accident and the other with purpose. Never mix these up." He said as he plucked a strand of hair, "You've earned this fair and square."

Izuku watched his mentor, ready to receive the quirk.

"Eat this!" he told.

"Uh…" asked Izuku unsure how to respond.

Tsubasa looked at away… realizing whatever she was about to watch shouldn't really be watched.

"In order you for you to get my quirk you have to eat some of my DNA." Explained All Might.

Izuku looked at the hair, then at Tsubasa who just shrugged.

Eventually he ate the hair drinking some water so that he wouldn't vomit.

"Oh come on Izuku that's not the most disgusting thing you ever put in your body! You're a wizard! You've drunken so many potions to know it's not that bad!" said Tsubasa trying to reassure him.

"That's not helping." Said Izuku.

"How do you feel." Said All Might.

"I don't feel any different." Sighed Izuku.

"Well you have to digest it first." Said All Might.

"So… how does he activate it exactly." Said Tsubasa knowing someone has to say it.

"Well uh…" said All Might, "I've always been a natural…"

"So in other words he has to learn on his own… great…" said Tsubasa.

"But I do have some advice to give." Said All Might, "When you use One for All, Clench your butt cheeks and cry out from the bottom of your heart "SMASH"!"

Izuku looked at All Might in awe… while Tsubasa walked over to Izuku and began to pat him on the shoulder.

"You know I just realized something… maybe we should have waited to give you that quirk… you're an excellent wizard after all." Said Tsubasa, "Just focus on your magic during the exam and you'll be fine."

Izuku sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" asked All Might.

"If you can use it, use it… but don't expect you can during the exam." Said Tsubasa, "Also remember if you feel like you have to use it, take out your wand and make it seem like it's a spell yourself…"

Izuku sighed…

"Also you really need to take a bath…" said Tsubasa.

"And eat… remember to eat." Said All Might.

"Oh man!" yelled Izuku.

He ran off to do just that as the exam as in a few hours… Hoping that he would pass or at the very least not make a fool of himself during the exam.

Next Time: Izuku takes the exam, he must face off against robots... which thankfully aren't shielded by magic. But what happens when he finds a girl in danger during the exam, will he use has quirk for the first time? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, All Might is a terrible wizard but can use Obliviate... so he's kind of like Lockhart but self-aware and wants to honestly do good though he's still a show boater. I will get into it more later...

Also the thing about Jimmy Carter is true, he was once attacked by a giant swimming rabbit... it's not an urban legend either there are pictures and from what I can footage... so yeah ...

And yes, I finally referenced the Harry Potter cast... so yeah... it takes place centuries after the story and Hermoine (who is the minister in Cursed Child) was one of the people who brought down the statute... once again I will get more into it later.


	4. The Entrance Exam

Chapter 4: The Entrance Exam

Izuku met up with Katsuki and told him that he now had a quirk. Though Katsuki knew he was lying that it was a grand ceremony and as chances were good Tsubasa who witnessed it would tell he minds as well came clean.

"You ate his hair." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku as they walked to the best hero school in the country.

"That is some creepy stalker shit." Said Katsuki.

"I know." Said Izuku blushing.

"So you feel any different?" asked Katsuki.

"Not at all." Said Izuku.

"Well I'd give you advice… but I wouldn't know how to use a super strength quirk." Said Katsuki.

"Kacchan." Sighed Izuku.

"Look just use your magic. You'll kick more ass that way." Assured his best friend in a way that he could.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

As they walked towards the entrance, Izuku ended up tripping on his feet.

Before Katsuki could mock him for these turn of events, Izuku found himself floating.

"Sorry about that!" said a rather bubbly voice.

Both boys turned to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and rosy cheeks.

She placed her fingers together and said "Release." Causing Izuku to fall.

"I used my quirk on you, I figured you wouldn't mind." She said, "It's really bad luck to trip before an exam."

Izuku just stared at her.

"Well good luck on your exam!" she said.

She went into a building.

"I can't believe I talked to a girl." Said Izuku.

"No you didn't." said Katsuki with a sweat drop.

He really didn't.

They took the written exam, which was pretty easy, as both of them were the top two students in their year at their school.

Granted their school was crappy, but still…

Then it was time for the explanation for the practical exam.

"All right Listeners who's ready! Give me all a yeah!" yelled the one giving the explanation of the exam.

However no one cheered.

"It's Present Mic!" squeed Izuku, "I listen to his radio show every day."

Katsuki just rolled his eyes at fanboy best friend.

"Touch crowd." Said the hero named Present Mic, "All right! Here's the exam."

He began to explain the exam, that it would be a battle simulation in a "Hip urban setting", the goal was to defeat opponent which each had a score, and well obviously the goal was to defeat as many opponents and get as high a score as possible.

Izuku looked at his and Bakugo temporary IDs which exam location they would be at and it tuned out the two weren't in the same testing field.

"I guess they have it so that that students from the same school can't help each other." Said Izuku.

"Like I needed you help to being with." Muttered Bakugo rolling his eyes.

"But honestly what are the opponents, it can't be heroes it had be something else…" said Izuku who began to mutter things.

"Deku." Growled Katsuki.

"Excuse me!" called out a tall boy with glasses as a spotlight was shown on him, "It's mentioned on the guide that there are four types of opponents, not three. Also…"

He turned to where Izuku sat.

"You with the curly hair. Can you please stop muttering the rest of us is trying to listen to his explanation, it's distracting everyone." Said the boy.

Izuku began to sink in his seat, while Katsuki glared at him.

"Well examinee 7111, thanks for the question. You see that opponent is more like an obstacle to avoid and is worth zero points. You could go after it, but really there's no point."

"Thank you sir!" said the boy sitting back down.

"Now to leave you with a quote from Napoleon Bonaparte." Said Present Mic.

"Wasn't he a crazy dictator who tried to take over all of Europe?" asked a random kid in the crowd.

Present Mic sighed at that.

"There's always one." He mumbled, "Well since someone pointed that out, I would like to give our school's motto! Go beyond Plus Ultra!"

The students were now hyped for the exam.

They all put on workout clothes and then got onto buses to the training grounds.

Izuku was nervous at his gained training grounds.

That was when he saw the nice girl from earlier, looking very nervous.

"Maybe I should help her." Thought Izuku thinking back to when she helped him.

He began to walk over to her.

However someone stopped him , of course it turned out to be the boy in glasses.

"Stop." He said.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"She's stressed out." Said the boy.

"I…" said Izuku.

"Bothering her wouldn't help one bit… we're supposed to be future heroes." Said the boy.

Because of this the other students all noticed them and started to make snide comments.

"Wow… he looks pretty wimpy." Said one.

"I doubt he'll get in." said another.

Izuku sighed, hoping his magic would help.

"Hey! What are you doing!" they heard Present Mic yell.

All of the participants were confused.

"There's no countdown in real battle! GO! GO! GO!" yelled Present Mic.

Izuku took out his wand and ran into the testing ground, which was a very realistic city.

As Izuku ran a large robot appeared.

"Target required! Halt hero!" said the robot.

Izuku wasn't sure if the robot was protected by magic, not against magic itself but rather spells frying it's comments.

But he had just the spell to test it and damage if it was protected it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

HE caused the robot to float into the air, however he noticed that it was sparking as it.

Then he dropped it.

"All right! That was one point." He said to himself .

Then he noticed a boy nearby who blonde, dressed rather fancy wore a strange looking belt… also strangely he seemed to be sparkling.

"Oh pardon moi for staring. I just didn't expect to see a wizard." Said the boy.

"Oh…" said Izuku unsure how to respond.

"I hope this is not our final meeting." Said the boy who then ran off.

Izuku blinked wondering what the boy meant then realized it was his way of his way of wishing him luck.

Izuku then off to find more robots to beat.

Thanks to the fact that he knew that the robots could not handle magic. Or at least the one pointers didn't and he hoped it would be the case for the 2 and 3 pointers.

And thankfully they weren't.

He used spells like disarming charm and full body bind which did the job.

The spells caused the robots to malefaction thankfully.

In a room where the teachers were watching, watched the different strategies.

They noticed Izuku in particular,

"Oh a wizard, it's been a long time since one applied." Said a woman teachers.

"Does have a Heroism Tutor or is he just some kid who doesn't care?" asked a teacher in back.

"According to the files, he's has one, in fact he was triple recommended." Said an animal that could either be a rat, a dog or bear… it was hard to tell.

"Well it's clear the kids has the skills and the smarts." Said a teacher in a gas mask.

All Might who was in the room tried to hide his smile.

"A lot of them clearly do, whether it's via magic or their quirks. But I believe it's time for time for the real test." Said the animal.

One the teachers pressed a button.

In Izuku's battlefield, he had just finished off a 2 pointer with a disarming charm.

"All right… that was my 10th 2 pointer…" said Izuku.

That was when he saw a random guy with a rather large chin was staring.

"Oh sorry…" he said, "Never saw a wizard outside of a Quidditch game."

He sheepishly started to walk away.

"All right I've scored 10 with two pointers, I've taken out 4 3 pointers which gave me 12 points and I've taken 11 one pointers…" he said to himself ,"which means I have 33…"

That was when everything started shaking, and people around him running away.

He turned to where they were running, and saw what had appeared.

He began to sweat as he realized what is was. IT was a massive multi-story robot.

"That's the zero pointer." Thought Izuku who began to sweat.

He was about to run with the rest of them, however he heard a cry.

He turned around and saw the nice girl.

She was trapped under some debris.

He thought back to earlier when she helped him.

He took a breath, tapped in his wand on himself before putting it in his holster. Then he ran towards the zero pointer.

As he did he ran past the boy with glasses.

HE figured that it would probably have magic shielding, so he knew spells would do.

Which left only one option.

He could now feel something different about himself.

HE used that new power he felt to jump into the air.

So he clenched his butt cheeks and yelled from the button of his heart "SMASH!"

He delivered a punch so powerful the robot was destroyed.

Along with his sleeve from the power.

However there was a problem.

A huge problem.

Using his new quirk wrecked his arm and his legs. As he fell they just flapped around.

"This isn't good…" thought Izuku realizing not only does he think he can't use his magic right now but unsure if any of his spells would work.

"I'm going to die." He thought.

However right before he could crash into the ground he got slapped in the face.

It was the nice girl, floating on a piece of broken robot.

"Release." She said putting her fingers together bring both Izuku and the flying piece of robot down on the ground.

Izuku watched as she tossed her cookie, which for some reason gave off a sparkling rainbow hue.

"Either that's part of her quirk or takes a potion that lets her do that." Thought Izuku trying to fend off the pain.

She managed to get up.

"Are you okay?" she ask recovering from the vomiting.

Izuku looked up at her.

"Okay… that's a dumb question." She admitted, "Do you need your wand?"

Izuku quickly realized she must have saw him use magic during the exam.

"Can't… I can't get it myself and my hoister is spelled so that only certain people can get it out during an emergency." Sighed Izuku.

Those people were his mom, Katsuki, Tsubasa and All Might.

He knew if he got into UA he would have to expand the spell to certain classmates.

"Oh…" said the girl.

"That's it! Times up!" called out Present Mic.

Both of them sighed.

The girl decided to stay by Izuku's side.

"Did you get any point?" she asked.

"Over 30." Said Izuku .

"Oh… I got 28." She said.

Izuku smiled then passed out from the pain, and other precipitants showed up, to look at him.

"Whoa! What a crazy quirk, I can't believe he did that." Said one of them.

"You didn't see him, he's a wizard, that was some crazy spell he did." Said another.

"Oh man! He was nuts for going after that thing!" said a third.

However the boy in glasses watched on listening.

"They missed the point. He fought it after seeing that girl in danger." Thought the boy with glasses, "It didn't matter if it was a test, he still went after it… if this wasn't a test I would have done the same… wait… does that mean…"

However his train of thought was interrupted.

"Good job everyone! You're all heroes in my eyes." Said a voice.

IT was a very small old woman with a can that looked like a needle, she started handing out gummies to everyone.

That was when she saw Izuku, noticed his discolored limbs and the fact he was passed out.

"Shiro! I think this is a job for you." Said the old woman.

That was when a man in his late 30s with who was unshaven with white hair and glasses.

"Oh man… what happened to him?" asked the man who was named Shiro.

"I have a theory…" sighed the woman.

"Well either way." Said Shiro taking out a wand.

He waved it over Izuku.

"Not too damaged, don't need to use anything too complicated." Said Shiro as he began to magically heal his limbs.

"What no way!" yelled one of the students.

"U.A. is one of the top hero schools in the countries, not only does it have the youthful heroine Recovery Girl for a nurse, but it even staffs a healer." Said the sparkly boy.

"Healer?" asked a random percipient.

"Wizard doctor." Cleared up another participant.

"Oh… cool." Said another participant.

Once Izuku's limbs was healed, Shiro then used a spell "Rennervate" and Izuku woke up.

"So how are feeling." Said the old woman known as Recovery Girl.

"Better." Said Izuku.

"You should be!" said Shiro, "After all I healed you… with the power of magic!"

HE said the last part making a rainbow with his wand, as if empathize he was a was wizard and he should feel enchanted by seeing it.

Izuku held up his own wand.

"Oh… you're the wizard taking the test." Said Shiro, "Well… this awkward."

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing a little.

Once given a clean bill of health, and given some gummies, he met with Katsuki in front of the school.

"About time." Muttered Katsuki, "How did do you do?"

"Well I got over 30 points." Said Izuku.

"Ha! Got more than twice nerd! I win this round." Laughed Katsuki.

"Also I used the "New Spell" against the zero pointer." Said Izuku.

"Why did you do that?" asked Katsuki.

"That nice girl was trapped under some debris and was about to get crushed." Said Izuku.

"Figures." Said Katsuki with a smirk.

"And everything is fine after that… totally fine." Said Izuku starting to sweat.

"Deku… what happened?" asked Katsuki.

"Uh… nothing… everything is fine…" said Izuku.

"DEKU…" growled Katsuki.

"I might have broken almost all of my limbs using it." Said Izuku.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

Durring the next week, Izuku was a little worried.

He wasn't sure if got enough points to pass the exam.

What was even more concerning was that All Might was answering back.

For the first day or so, he was just worried that he might have failed him.

Then he told Tsubasa about what happened during the exam.

And now he was worried that Tsubasa might have been behind his disappearance.

Her overly calm responds whenever he asked her after that made him even more worried.

Or she could be trolling him, it wouldn't be the first time.

Now he had just wait for the exams.

He was lifting some weights in his room, while his pet puffskein Purin laid on top of his head and let out it's hum.

"Izuku!" cried Inko opening the door holding an envelope starling the little puff ball off his head.

"Oh sorry Purin." Inko laughed nervously.

Izuku laughed at his pet then nervously grabbed the envelope.

He mom left the room picking up his little puffball of a pet to give him time to read the letter.

Izuku took a breath hoping his points were enough.

He opened the envelope and inside was a hologram disk.

"I am here as a Hologram!" said All Might appearing on the hologram.

"All Might!" said Izuku surprised.

"Yes! You must be wondering why I'm here giving the results. You see, coming this year I will be teaching at UA." The hologram recovering of All Might explained.

"Wait is that why he's been in town?" thought Izuku.

"I will be teaching the heroics course." Said All Might's recording.

A voice off camera told him something.

"Wait I have to do how many…" he grumbled, "Oh right the results. You past the written test quite well. And during the practical exam you had gotten 33 villain point."

Izuku took a breath.

"However we are training heroes after all." Explained All Might's recording, "There would be a problem if we didn't' recognize heroic deeds.

That was when the recording showed off a recording with in the recording, it showed the office of the school and it was the girl.

"Excuse me Present Mic." She said, "You know that wizard boy, I don't know if he was the only wizard in the exam, but he had freckles and a plain face."

Izuku was surprised.

"I know he got more points than I did, I was wondering if he didn't get enough would it be possible to transfer mine!" said the girl, "He saved me! And I don't know if he could have gotten more if he hadn't but…"

"Sorry I can't transfer points." Said Present Mic to her, "But I wouldn't be too worried about it."

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

Present Mic just smiled at her.

The second recording ended.

"You see, something we don't tell students is that there's also rescue point. A panel of judges score each rescue and determine how many that student received. Izuku Midoriya 60 rescue points, Ochaco Uraraka 45 rescue points. So with your 33 points you have 93 total points. Not only did you past the exam, but also in first place."

"No way!" cried Izuku.

"Young MI doyra, welcome to you hero academia." Said All Might's recording.

Once it had ended he went into the living room where his mother was nervously petting Purin.

Izuku gave the brightest smile imaginable.

And Inko was so happy.

He soon got two texts.

One from Katsuki

"I got my results, you better got in Deku."

And the other from All Might saying to meet him at Dagobah beach, which became a popular spot to meet up.

He was also allowed to being Katsuki.

Who joined to brag about his 77 points.

All Might was waiting for them.

"All Might!" yelled Izuku.

"You idiot." Said Katsuki.

"All Might! Where!" yelled a person at the nearby dock.

"Sorry I made a mistake! Really!" yelled Izuku.

"Oh man… I was hoping for All Might." Said another person at the dock.

"Sorry for making it think I had abounded you… and that Tsubasa did something…" said All Might.

"She did something." Said Katsuki.

"Only hexed me a little…" said All Might shivering, "But I didn't want to make it seem like I had biased. Also I wasn't one of the judges if you were worried about that."

Katsuki just stared at the two.

"So you got in?" asked Katsuki.

"About that…" said Izuku.

The two informed of the rescue points.

"That is bullshit!" yelled Katsuki.

"Well you still got second place and the highest number of Villain points…" assured All Might.

"I'm going to beat you next chance I get!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku laughed.

"So… about the whole limbs exploding thing… you got any advice." Said Katsuki.

"Kacchan." Sighed Izuku.

"Sorry I was natural at it." Said All Might.

"Figures since you're such a crappy wizard." Said Katsuki.

"Hey…" said All Might.

:I know… I wrecked my limbs… but" said Izuku.

"It's fine, you can't handle it now. We built you up too quickly. And I know you're going to focus on your magic, but you can't just expect to master it right away. Right now it's all or nothing. But in time I'm sure once you figure out how to regulate your power and you can tell how much your body can handle, it will be a breeze." All Might stated while going into his muscle bound form and crushing some candy he picked up, "Once your body can handle the power there will be nothing stopping you."

"No way it really is All Might!" yelled one of the people nearby.

"Okay! I think it's time to run." Said All Might.

"Why did I ever look up to you?" muttered Katsuki as the three started to run away.

As they ran All Might thought about how the power was now Izuku's.

And soon, he knew his power would fade as well.

But still Izuku got into UA along with his best friend.

He didn't know what the future held, but he was closer to being a hero.

And hopefully he wouldn't break himself too much while using his new quirk.

Next Time: Izuku, Katsuki and others are now in Class 1-A! However the teacher gives them a test to assess their abilities with the one in last place getting expelled. Will they be able to pass? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, I had Izuku place first, I realized it should happen in this story.

Also I had always indeed to Recovery Girl to have a healer Assistant because of course in this universe she would, her quirk has limits, so magic makes up for it. Also yes, his name is a pun on white mage.

And of course, I couldn't help it, I thought it would be a adorable to give Izuku a puffskein... I mean come on! Sure a cat or an owl would cool but come on! This fits him better.


	5. Power Assessment

Chapter 5: Power Assessment

The next couple of months went by quickly. Once Katsuki's temper cooled on that Izuku beat him, he did brag about how they got the tow highest scores in the entrance exams (of course leaving out that Izuku beat him).

And basically told everyone "Fuck you all!" when they graduated.

Though he was somewhat civil and when the principal congratulate them on getting to UA.

Though Tsubasa did have to explain something to him.

"Since you're entering a hero course this means we'll less time together. But don't worry I'm still your tutor, and I will check and up have assessments every now and then." Said Tsubasa.

"Wait does that mean you'll no longer attack me?" asked Izuku.

"Well in the middle of the night." Said Tsubasa.

Izuku sweated at that answer.

He still has a reason to fear cawing.

And soon enough it was the first day of school.

"DO you have your wand?" asked Inko.

"Of course." Said Izuku.

"And tissues?" asked Inko.

"I do." Said Izuku.

"what about handkerchief." Said Inko.

"I have to hurry mom." Said Izuku.

"Izuku…" said Ino.

Izuku looked at his mom.

"I'm so proud of you my little wizard." Said Inko.

Izuku smiled at his mother and headed to UA. When he got there he found his classroom.

"1-A." he said as he marveled at the door which was very big, "It must be for people who can't turn of their gigantification quirks."

He sighed.

"I hope that guy in the glasses isn't there." Thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

He entered the room and found Katsuki had beat him.

And had gotten into a fight with the boy with glasses as he was sitting on one of the desks

Izuku sighed.

"Would be please stop disrespecting our classroom?" asked the boy glasses.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Katsuki.

The boy in glasses sighed.

"Let me start over my name is Tenya Iida and attended Somei Academy." Said the boy named Iida.

"SO an elitist private school." Muttered Katsuki.

"Kacchan… school hasn't officially started yet and you're already making enemies." Sighed Izuku.

"He started it." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

"Excuse." Said Iida seeing Izuku, "My name is Tenya Iida from Somei."

"I heard you introduce yourself to Kacchan." Said Izuku, "Oh I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya, I must apologize for my behavior during the exam. I realized that you saw through the truth of the exam and I now see that you were a superior cyanate." Said Iida bowing.

"What?" aside Izuku.

"Damn rescue points." Growled Katsuki.

"Oh well you see." Said Izuku.

"I know the curly hair! The wizard!" cheered the nice girl showing up, "Present Mic was right that you got in! Of course that spell that you used to punch the robot was amazing!"

"Of course you had to save his ass when it all went wrong!" laughed Katsuki having heard about her role in saving him.

"Kacchan!" cried Izuku.

"Come on Deku, that spell you created desorbed your limbs and you know it." Said Katsuki.

Izuku blushed.

"Well…" said the girl.

"If you're here to socialize you can leave right now." Said a voice.

They turned to see in the hall way was a very disheveled looking man lying in a sleeping bag.

The man drank a jelly pack, got up before leaving his sleeping bag.

"Good you finally stopped talking." Said the man, "But it took you 8 seconds…. Time a is a precious resource.

"Wait… is this guy seriously a pro?" thought Izuku as the man looked rather sovereignly.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa." Said the man.

He then took out a gym uniform from his sleeping bag.

"Put on your gym uniforms and meet me outside." Said Aizawa.

All 20 students put on their gym uniforms and met him outside.

"A test of abilities?" asked the students.

"But what about orientation?" asked the nice girl.

"It's a waste of time if you want to be a hero." Said Aizawa, "UA is known for its freestyle teaching style and applies to teachers as well."

He began to explain how various fitness tests done in school didn't apply abilities (And yeah he kept using that word) and mentioned 8 events that were done without the use of abilities.

"Midoriya." Said Aizawa, "You got first place in the exam and you're the reason why I'm calling this an ability assessment test and not a quirk assessment test."

"Okay…" Izuku said nervously.

"So what was your farthest throw in middle school?" asked Aizawa.

"Um… 45 meters…" said Izuku.

"Now use your ability to toss it." Said Aizawa.

Izuku was tossed the ball and he saw there were censors.

"Um…" said Izuku.

"I made sure all electronic equipment was properly shielded." Said Aizawa, "I saw what you did to the robots."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

He held the ball in his hand. He honestly didn't need to think about the spell to use this time, it was actually rather easy. He just had to focus on the distance.

He grabbed his wand.

"Depulso!" he called out

The ball flew out his hand and launched high into the air before landing.

Aizawa held up his phone showing off it flew over a kilometer.

Katsuki would have normally yelled out something along the lines of beating him but he more concerned about their class mates reactions.

As he talked with the nice girl about his magic, Iida was sure to have him seen him use magic and the sparkly boy was in class he knew the three clearly didn't hate magic.

He also saw least one other person who shared the test area.

"We have a wizard in class?" asked a girl who was pink.

"Awesome!" yelled a blonde boy with a black stripe in his hair.

"As you can tell this is why I am calling it an Ability Assessment Test instead of a Quirk Assessment Test." Said Aizawa, "One of your classmates is a wizard."

"None of you extras better look down on him because of magic! Got it!" yelled Katsuki.

"That's enough Bakugo." Muttered Aizawa.

"Kacchan… it won't be like Middle School." Sighed Izuku.

"Just because there's a few people who don't care, doesn't mean the rest of them are anti-magic assholes!" yelled Katsuki.

"I said that's enough!" growled out Aizawa who had known the two went the same middle school, but hadn't realized Bakugo was something of a defender for Izuku.

He knew relations between muggles and magic folk were strained in Japan.

"Now's not the time to talk about the fact that one of your classmates is a wizard." Sighed Aizawa, "But something you should know, whoever gets last in all events will be expelled."

"What!" yelled the entire class.

"But it's only the first day!" cried the nice girl.

"Villain attacks, accidents, murphy's law. If you want to be to be heroes, you have to understand that life isn't fair." Said Aizawa, "Ig you were expecting to just have fun with friends in the afternoon then don't. In order to be a hero you have to be pushed to your limits. And show what it means to go Beyond Plus Ultra."

The entire class all looked at him becoming determined.

"The demonstration is over. Now it's for real." Said Aizawa, "Also Midoriya, "I'm sure you could have gone farther in that spell you used. You better give it your all during the other events."

"Yes sir!" said Izuku somewhat nervously.

And so it was the first real test (with the ball throw being demonstration).

The first one was a 50 meter dash.

Izuku thought about which spells to use as others went before them in teams of two.

He sighed as he realized what spell would be best suited…

He did admire the other quirks after watching it, as he saw that Iida has some sort of engines in his legs that gave him super speed, and the sparkly boy shot out a laser from his belly that propelled him back.

But then it was Izuku's turn and he was up against with Katsuki.

Katsuki saw the look on Izuku's face.

"You better not use that spell." Muttered Katsuki referring to his quirk.

"No… it's something else." Said Izuku.

Katsuki quickly realized what Izuku could use speed.

"Couldn't even hide for a day." Laughed Katsuki.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

They got the start.

Katsuki propelled himself forward with his explosions, while Izuku jumped into the air, as he did the class watched as his body suddenly shrank, his clothed seemingly disappearing into his skin as he was covered in black fur expect for the top of his hair and his ears which elongated were now covered in green fur, he gained a tiny cotton like tail as his limbs shifted as well.

The entire class was surprised that Izuku turned into a small black and green rabbit who was behind half a second in Katsuki's time.

"4.07 seconds."" Chimed the robot when Katsuki crossed and followed up with "4.35 seconds."

"Huh beat you think time Deku!" said Katsuki.

Then he noticed his friend looked a little dazed as he shifted back to human form.

"What winded!" demanded Katsuki.

"No… my ears…" said Izuku, "They're more sensitive as a rabbit."

"Oh…" said Katsuki.

"It's fine." Said Izuku.

Izuku sighed.

(Flashback)

It was dark and stormy outside, in a seemingly unused ware house Izuku was blushing bright red as he looked at Tsubasa and Katsuki (who was invited just in case Izuku did something wrong with the spell as there was possible that Izuku screwed up a step, which thankfully wasn't the case).

"You're a bunny!" said Katsuki.

"Why couldn't I be something else?" Said Izuku embarrassed by it.

"Oh come on don't be that, rabbits can be vicious, just ask King Arthur or Jimmy Carter!" said Tsubasa.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Jimmy Carter?" asked Katsuki.

They both figured that the King Arthur thing was a reference to something they didn't get.

"Oh he's a former President of the United States from the Pre-Quirk Era. One time while fishing he was attacked by a giant swimming rabbit." Said Tsubasa, "And before you say it was an urban legend. There's footage and even pictures… it really happened."

"How do you know that?" asked both Izuku and Katsuki.

"I don't know… as you grow up you gain useless bits of trivia. Trust me by the time you're my age you'll have quite a few." Said Tsubasa.

"I see…" said Izuku unsure how to respond.

"Besides Zuku… rabbits are incredibly fast and I'm sure you can you can outrun say a carnivorous bird." Said Tsubasa.

"What are you planning…" said Izuku.

"I think you know what I'm planning." Said Tsubasa making Izuku gulp in response.

(End of Flashback)

That was also the explanation of why he figured it was his best option for the 50 yard dash… he had to outrun a dive bombing raven.

"Midoriya…" said Aizawa knowing that being an Animagus was illegal f they weren't registered

"I'm registered." Said Izuku, "I wouldn't have used it if I wasn't.

Most of the classmates just shrugged off what happened as just magic, but one of them a frog like girl appeared to be really impressed.

The next test was a grip strength test.

"You better not be thinking of using that spell." Muttered Katsuki once again referring to his quirk.

"Don't worry I won't'." Said Izuku as he started to untie his shoe lace and get it off his shoe.

He wrapped his shoes lace around the grip tester and transfigured it into a piece of metal that tightened around it giving it more than 230 kilograms.

Far outstripping Bakugo's who grumbled.

Though it wasn't the top which belong to a boy had strange tentacles that he could transform into different body parts.

Then it was the next test which was the standing long jump.

Between the two best friend/ rivals, Katsuki was the one that got it farther thanks to his explosions.

Though it was got a little embarrassing with the spell that Izuku used.

"Ascendio!" called out Izuku.

While he was launched into the air high up, the angle was pretty steep, he ended up face planting after using the spell and didn't get that far.

Katsuki just laughed.

For the side steps. Izuku ended up somewhat copying a really short boy who had weird balls pop off his head that he used to bounced around.

He instead just transfigured a couple rocks he found into air bags (which he magically inflated), though not as fast as the boy, he did complain about being copied.

Though once again Katsuki did better than him, as the explosion were much better suited than the air bags.

After that was the ball throw, as Izuku was the example he didn't go.

"DAMN IT! You win this round Deku!" yelled Bakugo as he had scored a score of 853 meters.

Izuku laughed, though there wasn't beating the nice girl's as she got a score of infinity as her quirk just launched the ball into space.

Though the next to which were sit-ups and seated toe touches, Izuku really couldn't think of any spells to help him.

So Katsuki won both rounds, as he was more in shape, even after Izuku's training.

Then it was time for the long distance run.

"Mr. Aizawa, would be possible for me to transfigure school equipment if I transfigure it?" asked Izuku blushing a little.

"Whatever." Said Aizawa with a shrug.

He ended up turning a bench into a bicycle.

Surprisingly he wasn't the only one who did something like that, as one his classmate could create anything (as she knew the molecular make-up) from the lipids from her body and made a scooter.

However the scooter she made outlasted Izuku, so he was only second.

When it was time to give the scores neither Izuku or Katsuki were nervous, however a couple students including the boy with the balls on his head and a girl who was completely invisible.

"I won't go into details about the scoring… but here's your scores anyways." Said Aizawa.

He showed off the score, Katsuki got third while Izuku got 5th.

"Ha! Beat you in the end Deku!" teased Katsuki.

"I'm sure if I came up with spells for a those two I would have won." Joked Izuku blushing a little.

The boy with ball hair now known as Minoru Mineta was crying as he got last place.

"No! I never got to show off to the ladies!" yelled Mineta.

"Oh and by the way, I was lying about expelling the lowest scoring students." Said Aizawa, "It was a logical ruse meant to bring out the best in everyone."

Mineta cried out in joy while most of the class was in shock, the girl who created the scooter who got second place said "I'm surprised no one else figured out that out. It was obvious from the start."

"Well that's it for today." Said Aizawa, "Go back to the classroom and pick up your syllabus."

"Wait! I have a question." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Aizawa.

"You're a pro-hero… aren't you?" asked Izuku, "I mean all of the teachers here are pros. I was wondering which one were you."

Aizawa sighed known someone was going to ask this question sooner or later.

"I'm Easerhead." He said, "But I doubt you heard of me."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"Actually I have!" said Izuku, "You're an underground hero who despises the spotlight. And your quirk is erasure allowing you erase the quirks of anyone you see… however doesn't work on mutation quirks or magic…"

This made everyone look at him with sweat drops.

"Deku that's enough!" said Katsuki, "Fan boy another time."

Izuku blushed when he said that.

"Seriously…" muttered Aizawa under his breath.

Aizawa walked away wondering what he just gotten into this year.

Sometime later, Izuku and Katsuki were walking together.

"Please try to keep the fanboying to yourself." Muttered Katsuki.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"Midoriya." Called out Iida.

What do you want glasses!" yelled Katsuki.

"I think he's trying to be my friend…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Seriously!" yelled Katsuki.

"Sorry… it's just that a lot of our old classmates didn't like because of magic or they were jealous…" said Izuku.

"I see…" said Iida, "I can understand that, considering that the majority of Japanese witches and wizards keep to themselves."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief while it looked like Katsuki started to glare less at him.

"But still, Mr. Aizawa's test, I don't approve of such hazing but I'm sure he has his reasons." Said Iida.

Izuku looked at Iida, "I thought he was kind of scary, but he's just really serious." He thought with a smile.

"Hey! You three headed to the train station?" asked the nice girl.

"Ah Infinity Girl." Said Iida.

"Oh it's Ochaco Uraraka." Said the girl finally introducing herself properly, "And you're Tenya Iida, Deku Midoriya and Kacchan Bakugo right?"

"What the fuck did you call me!" yelled Katsuki.

"They aren't you names?" asked Ochaco.

"No those are nicknames we call each other." Said Izuku.

"Oh… I didn't know." Laughed Ochaco, "Kacchan is cute… and Deku has a real you can do it vibe!"

The reactions were mixed.

"Call me that and die!" yelled Katsuki.

"You can call me Deku if you want." Said Izuku blushing.

"What?" thought Iida.

"Damn it Deku… " muttered Katsuki under his breath.

"So have you two known each other long?" asked Ochaco as they started walking towards the station.

"We've known each other since we were little, before he got his quirk and before I found out I was a wizard." Said Izuku.

"Oh I get it." Said Ochaco, "You two are like brothers and Kacchan is the protective older brother."

"I told you not to call me that!" yelled Katsuki, "That's not relationship."

Izuku sighed while thinking "That's pretty much our relationship."

"Wait… you didn't know you were wizard?" asked Iida.

"No I'm a Muggle-born." Said Izuku, "Both my parents have quirks."

"We all thought he had some crazy quirk at first but turned out it was just magic." Said Katsuki.

"That's so cool!" said Ochaco.

Izuku smiled.

They knew becoming a hero was hard, but for the first time in a long time it was clear that Izuku was going to make some men friends along the way.

And it helped the friends he was making clearly didn't care about the fact he had magic and not a quirk… which made things even more special…

Next Time: It's the first official hero class, and it's a fight between Izuku and Katsuki! However both of them know not to go easy on the other. Unforgeable that's not a good thing and can get rather destructive... how destructive? Find out next time!

A/N: I will get into the class's feelings about magic (though not everyone) in a future chapter. Though I will say that Tsuyu only has a hobby related to magic and is well aware how much skill and dedication it takes to biome an Animagus is...That's all I will say for now...


	6. Kacchan VS Deku

Chapter 6: Kacchan VS. Deku

There was a big difference between schools that specialized in learning how to be a wizard and learning to be a hero. In wizard school everything they learned was magic in some way, heck even the history or math were magic! But if one to were to go to a hero school… well they still had to learn the regular things. And it wasn't "hero math" or "hero English" though there was some Hero History… but that's neither nor there.

The point was normal classes in the morning and hero classes in the afternoon.

Though it was entirely interesting that the entire school was staffed by Pro Heroes. Even the school cook was a Pro Hero named Lunch Rush.

But what everyone was excited for was their first hero class.

And of course All Might was the one teaching the class.

"I am here!" said All Might (in his true hero form) to the class, "Coming through the door like a normal person."

Most of the class marveled at All Might, Katsuki just rolled his eyes at the number 1 hero.

Having gotten to know him the past 10 months he got to know him as a person. While he amazing he also learned that the he was a bit of an idiot and often times a dork.

"All right! This is the class that will train you to become a hero! And of course for you first class is a very important one!" said All Might he took out a card that said battle, "It's battle training!"

"All right!" said Katsuki with a grin.

"Of course in order to properly battle there's sorting you need." Said All Might.

He pressed a button and several containers that were labeled with number popped out of the wall.

"You'll!" said All Might, "With your quirk registry and special requests you submitted."

"Costumes!" the whole class cheered.

"Get changed then meet me at training ground Beta." Said All Might.

All of them got changed into hero costumes.

As they got changed of course Izuku and Katsuki talked.

"Please tell me you didn't go with the mask." Said Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

He had originally decided to go with a mask and face guard that "made him look like All Might" that had a bunny ears like hood and a fake smile.

When both Katsuki and Tsubasa got wind of it, both of them threated to destroy said things so he doesn't look like a "knock off plushy".

That and Katsuki pointing, "I also though the plan was to hide the fact you turn into a bunny as long as possible."

That plan didn't work out, but the whole rabbit ears looking mask would have said that he turned into a rabbit.

"No…" said Izuku.

"Good." Muttered Katsuki.

"How are the gauntlets?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki held up a pair if grenade shaped gauntlets.

"I have to test them out to see if they work." Said Katsuki.

The way Katsuki's quirk worked was that his palm sweat was a nitroglycerine like substance that he could explode.

The gauntlets were designed to collect his excess sweat and store it and use a very powerful explosion.

"Hopefully it won't cause too much damage." Said Izuku.

"We'll see." Said Katsuki with a smirk.

They both headed to training ground Gamma.

As the class all seemed to arrive at the same time, All Might smiled at their costumes.

"Costumes are an important part of it." Said All Might, "It's a way to show every around you that you are real heroes!"

"Oh hey Deku!" called out Ochaco.

Izuku looked saw Ochaco was in a skin tight costume that was white and black with pink high lights and she as putting on a pink visor of some sort.

"It's a good look for you!" said Ochaco.

Izuku's hero costume was rather simple, he had a green jump suit that had white stripes. Over it was a darker green wizard's robot. Also he had a belt with various potions and his wand holster.

"Yeah… I was hoping for something else… but Kacchan and my heroism tutor talked me out of it." Said Izuku.

"Was it a wizard hat?" asked Ochaco.

"No it wasn't' that." Said Izuku.

"Okay." Said Ochaco.

"But your suit is nice too." Said Izuku.

"Well I was hoping for something else, it's skin tight, I wanted something puffy." Said Ochaco.

"Hero course is the best." Said Mineta nearby giving a thumbs up about Ochaco's costume.

"Excuse me." Said Iida wearing a set of rather futuristic looking armor, "This is the same training ground as the practical exam. Will we will be prating urban fights again?"

"Oh that's a cool costume for Iida." Though Izuku admiring it.

"No you'll be moving onto step two, indoor battle simulations." Said All Might, "While the most seen fights take place outside. The worst things take place in doors, backdoor deals, drug trafficking, dark rituals, confinement. This this hero society the smartest villains hide out indoors."

"Did he dark rituals?" asked the blonde with a black stripe in hair.

"Did you forget about wizards and witches… we have one in class." Said a girl with purple hair and headphone jacks dangling from her ears.

"Now all of you will be spilt into teams of heroes and villains. And face off against each other in two onto two battles." Explained All Might.

"So no basic training?" asked the frog like girl.

"Fighting is as basic as you can get expect you won't be fighting disposable robots." Said All Might.

However that just led to some very important questions from the students.

"What determines victories?" asked the girl who created the scooter.

"How much damage can I do to the other team?" asked Katsuki.

"Will we be expelled if we don't pass?" asked Ochaco.

"What will determine who gets into which team?" asked Iida.

"This cape Tre chic?" asked the sparkly boy showing off his very sparkly cape.

Okay so the last one wasn't that important.

"One at a time, my quirk isn't super hearing." Said All Might.

He took out notes, causing Katsuki to face palm and Izuku to sweat drop.

"All right, the scenario is that the villains have a nuclear device that the heroes must secure in order to stop them." Read All Might, "And the bomb has 15 minutes to go off. While the villains have the same amount of time to capture the heroes or have time to protect the bomb."

Then he took out a box.

"And we'll be deicing who teams up by drawing lots." Said All Might.

"Is that really the best way?" asked Iida.

"Heroes often have to team up with heroes from other agencies during emergencies." Pointed out Izuku.

"Ah, you're quite right, I hadn't thought of that." Said Iida.

Izuku was a little nervous while drawing his lot as he still wasn't sure which classmates accepted magic or not. But he was revealed when his partner turned out to be Ochaco as part of Team A.

Though coincidently Katsuki ended up with Iida in Team D.

"All right!" said All Might reaching into two seprated boxed one labeled Heroes and the other labeled Villains.

"The first match will be Hero Team A and Villain Team D." said All Might.

Katsuki and Izuku looked at each other and grinned.

"You better give it your all Deku!" said Katsuki.

"I expect the same from you." Said Izuku.

"Iida, Bakugo, in order for this to work best, the two of you must adopt a villain's mindset." Said All Might, "This practical so I expect you not to hold back. But if you go too far I'll have to stop you."

The villains went in first and the heroes would follow after five minutes.

Iida and Katsuki were in the room with the fake bomb.

"Training or not playing the villain pains me. However it's not like we have a choice." Said Iida.

"Listen Glasses." Said Bakugo.

Iida looked at him.

"I've known Deku my whole life and because of that I can say that magic is bullshit." Said Katsuki.

"What?" asked Iida.

"Look I do like magic, it's amazing. But what wizards can do, fighting it is a pain." Said Katsuki.

"So… that's what you meant." Said Iida.

"Deku is really powerful, smart and creative." Said Katsuki, "And when it comes to fighting a wizard, you don't want to fight you never want to fight someone who's all three."

"You have a plan?" asked Iida.

"I fight him head on!" said Katsuki with a grin, "This way he can't sneak in a bunny and get the bomb himself."

"You just want to fight Midoriya one on one." Said Iida with a sweat drop.

Katsuki just glared at the guy who was kind of sort of becoming his friend.

Outside, Izuku and Ochaco looked at the blue prints they were given of the building.

"Oh Uraraka I need you to do something." Said Izuku taking of his wand holster and taking out his wand.

"Sure what?" asked Ochaco.

He handed her his wand holster and then waved his wad over her.

"What did you just do?" asked Ochaco.

"Gave you permission for you to take out my wand in case of emergencies." Said Izuku.

"Oh thank you." Said Ochaco handing it back to him, "Do you have n ideas?"

"Well if it was anyone but Kacchan I would come up with a plan to use my Animagus form to sneak in take the bomb that way… but knowing him he would see it come coming." said Izuku.

"Animagus?" asked Ochaco.

"It's a skill where I can turn into an animal." Said Izuku.

"Oh is how you were able to turn into a rabbit during the test?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"What other animals can you turn into?" asked Ochaco.

"Just a rabbit." Said Izuku, "And the animals depends on a person…"

"Oh! Okay." Said Ochaco.

"Knowing Kacchan! He'll probably want to have a one on one fight!" said Izuku, "So I have to be ready for him."

"You two aren't only like brothers but rivals as well." Said Ochaco with a sly smile.

"A little…" said Izuku blushing, "But I know he won't hold back and I won't hold back either."

"Battle training begin!" they heard All Might call out.

Izuku and Ochaco climbed the fire escape and entered through one of the windows.

The two looked around for a bit.

However suddenly Katsuki jump out from around the corner.

"Protego!" called out Izuku using the Shield Charm to block an explosion that Katsuki created.

"Should have known thanks to the crow's lessons." Said Katsuki.

"The crow?" asked Ochaco.

"I'll explain later." Said Izuku, "You should find Iida and the bomb."

"Okay." Said Ochaco knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop them fighting.

"I don't expect you to hold back!" said Katsuki.

"And I don't expect to you either!" said Izuku.

The two looked at each other, neither one moving yet.

Katsuki was the first one to make a move starting with a right hook.

However Izuku was ready for that.

"Protego!" called out Izuku making another shield.

"Damn it Deku!" yelled Katsuki, "The same spell twice in the row!"

"That's because that's the move you always start off with!" said Izuku, "You have to add variety!"

"You just used two spells in a row!" yelled Katsuki.

"I know! But it was the spell best suited for the situation… unfortunately." Said Izuku.

"You're next spell better be something else." Said Katsuki going in for his next move.

"Rictusempra!" called Izuku sending a light at Katsuki.

The light hit him and he doubled over laughing hysterically.

"You'll… pay for that Deku…" he managed to get out in between the laughing.

He shakily got up, still laughing and managed to let loose an explosions which Izuku barley dodged.

"You have to work dodging Deku!" said Katsuki as the spell had ran its course.

"I know!" said Izuku.

In the monitor room the rest of the class watched.

"Is it just me or are they giving each other pointers as their fighting? Ribbit." Said the frog like girl.

"They do seem to know each other." Said the girl who created the scooter.

All Might just watched the match. He knew the two well and knew that the two would push the other.

While at the same time hoped that they wouldn't push the other too much.

Back inside the building.

"All right! No more tips! We fight for real!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku nodded.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Izuku.

But Katsuki dodged and let off an explosion.

Izuku counter with "Bombarda!"

However both of them were sent flying thanks to the two explosions colliding and mixing.

"Never do that again!" yelled Katsuki.

"Yeah!" agreed Izuku.

Upstairs Ochaco had gave away her hiding spot due to Iida dicing to "act" like a villain.

He was bragging about how she couldn't use anything on her quirk as she was cleaned the floor.

That was when the combined explosion hit and shook the building.

They looked at each other and silently agreed on a small ceasefire to check on their partners.

"Deku are you okay?" asked Ochaco using an earpiece connected to Izuku.

"I'm fine… just… tried a spell that I shouldn't have used against Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"Bakugo…" said Iida.

"Deku used the explosion spell to counteract mine! WHICH WAS REALLY STUPID!" he yelled the last part and it sounded like he was more yelling at Izuku than Iida.

From the sounds of it though the two were still up for fighting.

The two realized that their partners weren't going to end up answering back and were going to focus back on their fight.

Though both of them interdentally sighed as their two new friends.

Back down there the entire area was filled fill with rubble.

Katsuki stared at his best friend, who had a certain look on his face.

Izuku was really good at both charms and transfiguration.

But thanks to Tsubasa push to become an animagus, Izuku was just a little better at transfiguration.

Izuku pointed his wand at the rubble, the debris sifted until they were a small flock of birds.

The flock of birds all flew at Katsuki and began to peck at him and dive bomb him.

"What the fuck Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"We both knew was I was going to do that." Said Izuku.

He created transfigured even more debris into birds.

In the control room many of the classmates were shocked by this.

"He can turn things to birds!" yelled the pink girl surprised.

"From what I heard there was limits to transfiguration, but yes, he can turn not living things alive." Said the girl how created the scooter.

A rock headed boy was just in shock for various reasons.

"Don't' worry they're not truly alive." She explained, "It's only a temporary state."

The rock headed boy seemed to be relieved a bit, but it was still a shock for him.

"Magic's insane." Said a rather muscular boy with big lips.

"You said it." The girl with purple hair.

Back inside the building.

Katsuki managed to start blasting away the birds.

"I think I'm done playing around Deku, let's see how these work!" said Katsuki getting one of his gauntlets ready.

Izuku got his wand ready knowing that the resulting explosion was going to be bigger than before.

"Young Bakugo! You should test out your gauntlets in a different way you could kill him!" All Might called out to him.

"He's Deku! He'll figure out a way!" yelled Katsuki.

He pulled a pun that popped out of his gaunt when he got it ready and let loose.

Out of a hole an extremally large explosion was let loose.

"Protego!" called out Izuku.

Katsuki watched in horror however as the area all around Izuku was engulfed in the explosion.

"Deku!" he yelled out in shock realizing it was much bigger than he thought it would be.

Once the dust and smoke settled, it was clear that Izuku did stop the brunt of the explosion, but he still had some burns.

"I hope you agree with me but don't do that again…" said Izuku.

Katsuki only nodded in shock.

All Might sigh in the control room. Unsure what to do.

While such a move would be considered going overboard.

IT was clear from both of them they knew that that Katsuki had crossed a line and wasn't going to do that again.

""Honestly… I don't know if stopping them would be a good idea." Thought All Might.

""He was able to stop that explosion?" asked a boy with red spikey hair.

"Mostly, it doesn't look like he was able to block the entire blast." Said a boy who's costume cover his left half in ice (without his left half had red hair and a scare over a blue eye, while on his right side he had white hair and a grey eye).

"These two are intense." Said Mineta who was kind of scared.

Back with Izuku and Katsuki.

"I'm still able to fight Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Katsuki.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Izuku lifting Katsuki off the ground and then when he was high enough dropped him.

"I fucking hate when you do that!" he yelled recovering.

He jumped in the air ready for an attack, thankfully Izuku managed to doge the attack.

"Locomotor Mortis" said Izuku causing Katsuki's legs to get locked together.

"Deku you bastard! Undo this now!" he yelled.

That was when Izuku on again transfigured some of the debris into birds which attacked him.

"Why is always fucking birds!" yelled Katsuki.

He knew the reason why, he just couldn't help blurting it out though.

He as he tried to blow the birds while his legs were stuck together, he barley even noticed that Izuku was undid the curse.

Once all of the transfigured birds as blasted away, he saw that Izuku was tapping his chest with his wand.

"Are you going to try that new spell." Said Katsuki.

Izuku didn't say anything as he put his wand in his holster.

"That thing you came up with better work!" yelled Katsuki.

(Flashback)

After running away from the couple who saw All Might the three knew they had to talk about One for All.

That was when they heard sarcastic clapping.

They saw Tsubasa was there.

"Sorry I busy with other things and couple join you a bit earlier." Said Tsubasa, "But I did hear down the beach some people spotting All Might so good job!"

"Seriously?" asked All Might blushing a little.

"Tsubasa!" said Izuku.

"By the way! Got the good news! Congrats! Now you don't have to go to my crappy school." Said Tsubasa.

"Can we talk about something else." Said Izuku blushing.

"We have to talk about regulation." Said All Might, "You already used 100 percent of your power."

"yeah and it really messed me up." Said Izuku.

"But do you remember the feeling of using it?" asked All Might.

"Well it was like all tingly and maybe a "foom."" Said Izuku.

All Might, Katsuki and Tsubasa all stared at Izuku.

"You two chose this. I get paid by the government." Said Tsubasa.

"Like I said you have to regulate it…" said All Might.

"Maybe like putting an egg in a microwave so it doesn't explode." Said Izuku.

Katsuki was about to say something but Tsubasa stopped him.

"Don't" she whispered, "He need to learn that's a terrible way to put it on his own."

"If that's how you imagine then figure out how it lower the wattage or lower the cooking time." Said All Might.

"This is going to end badly." Said Katsuki with a sweat drop.

"They both need to learn something here…" sighed Tsubasa.

"Just remember next time you use it, to picture the egg in the microwave."

(End of Flashback)

Katsuki sighed, he knew this was going to end badly.

But at the same time, he really wanted to see just how strong Izuku was using the quirk.

And unfortunately his pride and excitement was bigger than his worry about Izuku's health this time.

"Let's see that "New Spell" of yours!" said Katsuki getting ready for his own attack.

Both of them got ready to exchange blows.

"Detroit!" started Izuku.

Katsuki was letting loose an explosion his palm.

"Smash!" yelled Izuku.

"DIE!" yelled Katsuki.

The two attacks collided.

Both of them stood in a daze, Izuku from both the explosion and the fact "Picturing the Egg in the microwave" was a terrible idea.

And Katsuki, thankfully the punch didn't hit him itself. But the shockwave that did and he started to cough up blood.

"That was really dumb." Laughed Katsuki.

"Yeah!" laughed Izuku through the pain.

Both of them passed out.

All Might groaned as the two.

"Both Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya have knocked each other out." Sighed All Might sighing while face palming.

On the fifth floor, Ochaco and Iida had heard this announcement and looked at each other.

Both of them were concerned for their partners and friends but at the same time both had the looks on their faces (well Ochaco did as her face was seen, but Iida's was under his mask) of not being surprised.

"I can't rely on Deku pulling something." Thought Ochaco.

"Now that your partner has been defeated! You don't' have any hope of winning!" mocked Iida who was still doing a character.

"Uh… I could say the same for you." Said Ochaco with a sweat drop.

Iida could only sigh at that.

She sighed… but then realized that even though the fight happened several stories below there was plenty of debris from the fight below that knocked loose from one place or another.

It wasn't like earlier where had nothing to work with.

"That's it!" thought Ochaco.

Part of it wasn't while they had to touch the bomb, they could also tie up the opponent with capture tape, which just need to be tied a little, even on the arm.

She started to toss the pieces of debris towards Iida and making them floating.

Unfortunately while he was distracted by the debris she ran towards him, and used her quirk on him, causing him to float.

"What! This cannot be!" yelled Iida.

She used the capture tape to tie his leg.

"Iida has bene captured! The Hero team wins!" said All Might.

"Good job." Said Iida breaking character, "Can you please let me down?"

"Release!" she said causing him to fall down.

Both of them looked at each other and ran down stairs, know that they had to check on their new friends.

In the monitor room, All Might sighed and knew he had to go to the building that was used an make sure the two were okay and to get them to the nurse's office.

Thankfully robots with gurneys carried them and both seemed to be find if passed out.

Once they were safe. All Might brought Iida and Ochaco back to the monitor room.

"All right, now it's time to reveal the MVP of the match." Said All Might, "Young Iida."

"What!" said Iida surprised.

"But shouldn't it be Uraraka since she won the match." Said the for like girl.

No one wanted to say Izuku since well… double knock out.

"No, it's Iida. Can anyone guess why?" All Might.

The girl who created the scooter raised her hand.

"Yes, Young Yaoyorozu." Said All Might.

"It's because Iida was the only one who kept to the goal. Midway through the match, Uraraka got distracted and let her opponent n know her location. While I don't know their relationship and they seem to know each other well Midoriya and Bakugo got too obsessed with their personal fight and lost site of the goal. Iida on the other hand came up with great strategies and envisioned what an actual struggle would be like. The only reason why the hero team won was because both were concerned by what happened to their classmates, and Uraraka had to come up with something fast to end the match." Said the girl who's full name was actually Momo Yaoyorozu.

All Might stared at Momo unsure what to say. Mostly because she said it better than he could have.

"I would have added that Iida was a little stiff. But other than that couldn't have said it better myself." Said All Might somewhat stiffly.

"We all got to start on the bottom and we have to cheer on classmates if we want to become top heroes." Said Momo.

It should be noted that out of the stud wets she was one of the two that got in via recommendation from a pro.

In the nurse's office.

"Honestly." Said Recovery Girl.

She kissed Katsuki which was how her quirk worked. She would kiss the person and it would use their stamina to heal their injuries, but it wasn't perfect.

Which was why Shiro healed the injuries she couldn't.

"He's going to give you a headache." Said Shiro after he healed Izuku's bones.

"What about you?" asked Recovery Girl.

"Eh… I won't get them from him." Said Shiro.

He then pointed his wand at the two.

"Rennervate!" he said as the two teens woke up thanks to the spell.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Katsuki.

Recovery Girl whacked him with her cane.

"Language." She muttered.

"Double knock out! So I'm guessing a tie for whatever weird rivalry you have." Said Shiro giving the thumbs up.

"Don't encourage them!" said Recovery Girl.

Shiro sat down.

"So anyway there's something we need to talk about and that's proper quirk usage." Said Shiro.

"I know about proper Quirk usage." Growled Katsuki.

"But not your friend." Said Shiro.

"I don't have a quirk. I'm a wizard and it's an imposable for a wizard to have a quirk." Said Izuku.

"Impossible to be born with one, yes. But not given one." Said Recovery Girl.

"Wait… you know?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… we already know. And we heard that Bakugo knows so…" said Shiro.

Bakugo realized a little, partially because he knew that it was a safe place to talk.

"So… about quirk usage." Said Shiro, "I have no idea what to talk about… I'm a wizard and I'll never be the chosen to get a quirk so… I have no idea what to say."

The two teens stared at the healer who clearly didn't know what else to say.

"So I heard the Giants are doing good this year… they have a good beater team." Said Shiro clearly having nothing else to say so decided to talk Quidditch.

"No we actually have something to talk about." Said Katsuki.

"We do?" asked Izuku.

"The egg in the microwave has got to go." Said Katsuki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"It stupid, you have to come up with an another way to control that power!" yelled Katsuki.

"Why didn't you say anything before!" cried Izuku.

"The crow didn't want me to say anything and for you find out it wasn't going to work." Said Katsuki.

"Can you please back up and explain what's going on?" asked Recovery Girl.

"Well okay…" said Izuku.

He began to explain his idea on how to help with hi quirk.

Recovery Girl just sighed and face palmed.

"Who outs an egg straight up in a microwave?" asked Shiro.

Izuku sighed and sweat dropped at those reactions.

A couple hours later, both of them were even the okay to leave the nurse's office.

Recovery Girl claimed it was make sure the two were doing okay.

And Shiro was most honest about it.

"You two were stupid so you don't' get to watch your classmates' fights live." Said Shiro.

Recovery Girl did whack them.

They get to their classroom.

"So you think that everyone had already left?" asked Izuku.

"Doubt it. Probably going to make fun of us after what happened." Muttered Katsuki.

"We did go overboard." Said Izuku.

"No shit." Said Katsuki.

They opened the door and found most of the class seemed to be waiting for them.

But thankfully not make fun of them.

"Hey Midoriya and Bakugo are back!" said the boy with the spikey red hair, "that was a wild battle!"

"Oh man! The two of you were amazing!" cheered the pink girl.

"I can't you could turn rocks into birds!" said the muscular boy with big lips.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. "said the boy with red hair, "We were disusing battle training. "

"That grudge match was nuts! I'm Mina Ashido by the way." Said the pink girl.

"It wasn't a grudge match." Muttered Katsuki.

"We were just pushing each other to see how far the other could handle it." Said Izuku, "We both went too far."

"It's not going to happen again!" said Katsuki, "I'll win next time."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Laughed Izuku.

The class could see there was very little animosity between the two.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. But call me Tsu. "said the Frog Like Girl.

"I'm Sato!" introduced the muscular boy with Big Lips.

"Oh hey Deku! Kacchan!" Said Ochaco as she was getting hit on by the blonde boy with the black stripe in his hair, and walked over to them, "Are you doing better."

"Don't call me that!" yelled Katsuki.

"Yeah, the healer was the one to heal me while Recovery Girl healed Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"That's good I was worried." Said Ochaco.

"They kept us in to punish us for our stupidity." Muttered Katsuki.

"It was a double knock out and you forgot the whole purpose of the exercise. I think I can understand why, ribbit." Said Tsuyu.

Both of them groaned.

"Both of you can't let your rivalry get in the way of the another lesion again." Said Iida, "I understand you two having a friendship to push each other, but just remember in glass there is a set goal."

"Who won by the way?" muttered Katsuki.

"Hero team." Said Iida.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Katsuki.

"Kacchan…" sighed Izuku.

With that they had their first hero class and learned that their rivalry could make them loose site of their goals.

But they also knew some of their limits from the fight as well. Such as Katsuki's new weapon.

But hopefully, in the future they wouldn't be blinded, especially with what looming in the future…

Next Time: It's time to choose the Class Representative. Who will get elected and will that person step up when something goes wrong at school? Also what will happen when they go to practice rescue exercises? Find out next time!


	7. Class Representing

Chapter 7: Class Representing

The two stayed for a bit to hear about what happened during the others' fights. However one that really surprised them was the one from Todoroki (the boy who was covered in ice as part of his costume) had frozen the entire building.

"Holy Shit." Said Katsuki.

"I can't believe we missed that." Said Izuku.

"I'm sure you can ask for the footage later. Ribbit" Said Tsuyu.

"Next time if you face off against each other in an exercise..." Said Iida.

"We know…" groaned both Izuku and Katsuki not even lettng him finish the sentence.

The next day it was extremely hectic getting into school. Because of the press trying to ask questions about All Might.

Izuku was trying to walk through the crowd.

"Please tell us what All Might is like as a teacher." Said one of the reporters.

"Well…" said Izuku nervously.

"Wait a second you're the wizard boy from the Sludge Villain incident a year ago." Said one of the reporters.

"I really have to get to class!" yelled Izuku trying to get away from the press.

When Katsuki got to school they also recognized him from the same incident.

"Fuck off." He muttered.

When he got into the class room he saw all the others looking frazzled in some way.

"They mentioned the Sludge Villain Incident to you too huh." Said Izuku.

"What do you think!" yelled Katsuki.

"Sorry." Said Izuku.

"Stop apologizing for that!" yelled Katsuki, "It was a year ago and everyone should have forgotten it by now."

"The press hasn't though." Sighed Izuku.

"The crow was right, their fucking vultures." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku couldn't help but to laugh at that.

Soon enough it was time for homeroom. Aizawa first started to talk about the lesson the day before.

"I saw the footage from yesterday's exercise. And of course there's a couple of you that I need to single out." Said Aizawa, "Bakugo, Midoriya."

Katsuki shot a glare at the home room teacher while Izuku just shrank down hoping no one would see him.

"I know you two have something of a rivalry, But next time you face each other, remember the point of the exercise. Also try to hold back a little. I don't want to see the two of you knock each other out again." Muttered Aizawa.

"Yes sir." Sighed Izuku while Katsuki didn't say anything.

"Anyways it's time for something else involving Homeroom." Said Aizawa.

Everyone was nervous about what it could be.

"You all have to pick a Class Representative." Said Aizawa.

"Normal school stuff?" thought everyone relieved.

Almost everyone seemed to jump at the thought of it and raised their hands.

As being Class Representative was something almost everyone wanted as for a hero it was a sign that they had leadership qualities.

"Listen! This is a very serious thing. So I believe we should hold an election, to decide who should be Class Representative!" said Iida.

"Wait is that even a good idea?" asked Kirishima.

"We barely know each other." Said Tsuyu, "Everyone's just going to vote for themselves."

"But if someone has more than one vote, then we'll know that person has gain the trust of the other students." Said Iida.

Izuku looked at Iida and nodded.

"Just choose already." Said Aizawa going into his sleeping bag.

And so they held the election.

And surprisingly two people got more than one vote.

The runner up who was chosen as Vice Representative was Momo. Who managed to get two votes.

And the one chosen who had three votes… was Izuku. Who stared numbly at the board.

"How… I didn't even vote for myself." He thought while sweating.

He looked at Iida.

"I only got a single vote." He bemoaned.

"Hey! Almost everyone voted for themselves don't feel bad… your vote got counted." Said Sato.

Iida said nothing.

"Wait… you didn't vote for yourself?" asked Momo surprised.

Izuku noticed Katsuki glaring at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

Izuku and Momo were brought to the front of the class with Izuku being a nervous wreck.

"All right, these are who you picked, got any complaints?" asked Aizawa.

Thankfully no complained…

"I can't believe how many people eat lunch here." Said Ochaco looking how full the cafeteria was.

"Well it's not just the Hero Course students." Said Izuku, "The other courses are eating too."

He then sighed.

"I don't know if I can be Class Representative." Sighed Izuku.

"Just grow a fucking spine already Deku." Muttered Katsuki.

"But what if I screw up." Said Izuku.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't vote for yourself." Ochaco said to Katsuki.

"You think I want to deal with the student council?" asked Katsuki, "I'd blow up in less than an hour. Deku's the one who can handle people better."

"Good point." Said Ochaco.

Katsuki looked at Izuku and sighed.

(Flashback)

A young Katsuki was leading the other kids through the forest as part of his "Hero Agency".

He was leading them over a log that crossed a river below.

That was when he slipped off the log.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

However when he cried that out Kacchan suddenly found himself floating in the air. And he found out he was stuck and not moving, just floating there there.

"What the!" yelled one of the kids.

"Since when can you do that?" asked another.

"I'm not doing it!" yelled Katsuki, "Who's doing this!"

Izuku quickly realized what was going on.

"I'm sorry!" cried Izuku.

"What?" yelled Katsuki.

"I can't control my magic sometimes… and…" said Izuku.

"Wait…" said Katsuki.

"I didn't want to see you hurt!" cried Izuku.

Katsuki stared at Izuku.

"Deku get him back on the log!" yelled one of the other kids.

"I don't know how to." Cried Izuku.

"Figure it out." Said another of the kids.

Izuku tried to figure it out, while Katsuki just stared at Izuku.

"If he could do this without a wand… how powerful is going to be when he gets one?" thought Katsuki in surprise.

It was that moment that Katsuki realized that Izuku was something else and not just something to live his quidditch dreams through.

(End of Flashback)

"Deku we've been through this a million times, those extras didn't know what they were talking about." Said Katsuki.

"He's right. You got this Deku!" said Ochaco.

"Well… I voted for Iida." Admitted Izuku.

"It is ironic." Said Iida due to the fact that it was clear he voted for Izuku.

"You did want to be the Class Representative." Said Ochaco, "And you even got the look with the glasses."

"That how she's judging it?" thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

Even Katsuki gave her a look as that was a stupid reason.

"Wanting to have the job and being qualified are two separate things. I humbly made the choice I felt was the right one." Said Iida.

"Wait… humbly… Iida? Are you rich?" asked Ochaco.

"He went to that damn fancy private school of course he's rich." Muttered Katsuki.

"Well I don't like to brag about it. But I come from a family of heroes." Said Iida, "I am the second son of the Iida family."

"Whoa cool!" said Izuku.

"Have you heard of the Turbo Hero Ingenium?" asked Iida.

"Of course he has an agency in Tokyo and has 65 sidekicks!" said Izuku.

"Word of advice Glasses, don't ask Deku if he's heard of a hero." Said Katsuki, "He knows all of them."

"Well… he's my older brother!" said Iida, "He is a true leader. He is knows what is right and is a true beacon. He is also the one I admire the most and is why I aspire to be a true hero."

He then looked at Izuku.

"That's part of the reason why I voted for you. To put myself behind the superior candidate." Said Iida with a smile.

The other three looked at him.

"That's the fight time I've seen you smile." Said Ochaco.

"What I smile." Said Iida.

Izuku looked at Iida, happy have gotten to know him better.

However the moment was ruined by suddenly an alarm blaring.

"Level 3 Intruder Alert this is a level 3 intruder alert." Said a voice.

"A level 3 intruder alert?" asked Izuku.

"It means someone broke into the school building." Said one of the older students, "It's never happened before since I've been going here."

The cafeteria became a mad house as everyone tried to evacuate. Everyone was push sign against each other trying to evacuate.

And what was worse that the teachers weren't doing anything.

However during the madness Iida was pushed to the window and saw what was going on outside.

Turned out was the press that had managed to break in to try to get an interview, with the teachers trying to stop them from getting inside.

"Listen it's just the media! Everyone calm down!" yelled Iida.

However due to the panic. No one was listening.

Well… almost no one.

"Fucking vultures!" muttered Katsuki nearby in the mess.

He was holding into Izuku due to the fact that Izuku was well… currently one of the shorter and smaller members of the class.

Plus the whole "Protective big brother" thing he had with him.

Izuku also heard Iida.

He took out his wand.

"Sonorus!" he said as he put the wand on his neck.

"Listen everyone!" yelled Izuku as the spell amplified his voice, "It's just the press still trying to get an interview with All Might! There's no reason to panic. Please calm down."

Everyone stopped and looked around.

Once again Izuku was one of the shorter ones.

"Wait!" said someone at the window.

"He right!" said another person.

"Thank you mysterious disembodied voice!" said another person.

"Dude! He's just short." Said Kirishima in the crowd.

The crowd began to thankfully calm down.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

But at the same time.

"Why does it feel like I made a mistake?" thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

And it was because he calmed everyone down, he had no reason to pawn off the job on someone else.

So he was stuck as class representative.

The next morning All Might got up.

He saw he got two messages on his phone.

He read them.

"Remember to take your potions." Was the message from Izuku.

"Take your damn potions." Was the message from Katsuki.

All Might smiled.

He had rarely forgotten to take his potions. The day he met Izuku was just an off day unfortunately.

But it was always good that he got reminders.

In the early days after the fight he had a hired House Elf remind him to take his potions.

He shuddered at the memory of the house Elf.

He didn't know where Sir Nighteye had found a House Elf who wore glasses nor did he know if he taught it how to the glasses thing or if the House Elf knew before getting hired.

Either way he took his potions, unaware that him taking his potions for the day would affect everything.

Turned out he was revealed he took his potions because he ended up fighting lot villains that morning on his way to school.

That afternoon it was Hero Class.

"All right today's you're going to be supervised by myself All Might and one other hero." Said Aizawa.

"What kind of training is it?" asked one of their class mates, a guy with what long black hair.

"Rescue training." Said Aizawa, "From floods. From fires to floods, it's time for you to learn disaster relief."

The class started to get excited for everything.

"Wait I'm not done." Said Aizawa he pressed the button revealing their costumes storage, "It's up to you if you wear your costumes, some of them aren't suited for this kind of thing. Remember that. We're also taking the bus since the location is remote."

Everyone got their costumes on.

Ochaco noticed that Izuku's costume was like new.

"I thought your costume was wrecked." Said Ochaco.

"Well you know, I can repair it with magic." Said Izuku.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Ochaco.

"Midoriya! We need you!" called out Iida.

"Okay!" said Izuku wondering what they needed him for.

Turns it was his job to make sure everyone got on the bus in an orderly way as he was Cass Representative.

"Now… now… everyone line up according to you student number so can board the bus!" Izuku called out nervously.

And they all got on the bus and headed to the location…

"Midoriya, I've been meaning to ask you something." Said Tsuyu who was sitting next to Izuku.

"What is it Asui." Said Izuku.

"Call me Tsu." Said Tsuyu, "And you're an Animagus aren't you?"

"Yeah… I am…" sighed Izuku then he realized something, "Wait you know what an Animagus is?"

"Animagus?" asked Mina.

"It's a witch or wizard that can turn themselves into an animal." Said Tsuyu, "It takes a lot of work to learn."

"Oh man! That's so awesome!" said the blonde boy with a black stripe.

"Can you turn into any animal?" asked Mina.

Izuku sighed, "No… I don't, I just turn into a rabbit… and that's it." Sighed Izuku.

"Well you have to show us later!" said Mina, "I'm sure it's really cute."

Izuku sighed. Mostly because he figured it was less "I want to see you turn into a rabbit" and more "I want to pet the fuzzy bunny".

"Hey I'm sure your rabbit is manly. I mean look at Esuban or what happened to Jimmy Carter." Said Kirishima who could clearly tell Izuku was emebrassed by it.

"Jimmy Carter?" asked Sato.

"I saw an old urban legend the other day, it said that an actual president of the U.S. was once attacked by a swimming rabbit." Said Kirishima.

Izuku looked at Katsuki who looked just as confused as him.

"But seriously frog face? Why do you know about Animagi?" asked Katsuki, "I only know because of Deku."

"My favorite candy is Chocolate frogs and I have a large collection of the cards." Said Tsuyu.

"That's cool." Said Izuku.

"Whatever." Said Katsuki.

Izuku laughed.

"Wait you eat Chocolate frogs? Isn't that considered cannibalism?" asked the blonde boy with a black stripe.

"Kaminari." Muttered Tsuyu.

The boy who's full name was Denki Kaminari froze, "Yeah?" he asked.

She whacked him with her tongue.

"When I was younger I had some health problems." Said the Sparkly boy who decided to explain his situation with magic, "My parents thought magic could help."

"Really Aoyama?" asked Izuku.

"Yes but unfortunately they couldn't fix it." Said the sparkly boy who's full name was Yugo Aoyama., "But I understand that magic can't fix everything so I hold no ill will."

Izuku smiled and nodded. Katsuki just rolled his eyes.

"My family hires house elves." Said Momo deciding to join the conversation since it was clear it was about talking about their ties to magic.

"What seriously?" asked Izuku.

"That's really expensive!" said Ochaco.

While many house elves were still slaves others were freed though out the years the statue fell.

Free Elves often worked for agencies that rented out use for them and more often than not were very expensive so only very rich people could afford to hire them.

And Momo came from a very rich family.

No one else said anything.

"I like Quidditch…" said Kaminari.

"Everyone fucking likes Quidditch, it doesn't count!" yelled Katsuki.

Ironically two more of their classmates had ties to magic, the rock headed boy who was named Koji Koda had a quirk that let him talk and control animals and in a couple of emergencies the Ministry had asked for his help dealing with a couple dangerous creatures.

But he was too shy to tell the stories.

And Todoroki… who was taking a nap so he didn't participate in the conversation… however his ties to magic were far more interesting but that's for another time…

"Have you ever played?" asked Kirishima.

"One time…" said Izuku rubbing his arm, "I wasn't very good at it."

"He played Seeker and got his arm broken by a bludger." Said Katsuki, "Hasn't played since, I told him to play chaser, but he wouldn't listen."

Izuku blushed when Katsuki explained that.

"Well my mom was at the game and…" said Izuku.

"But that spell you used broke your arm." Said Sato.

"What spell did you use that broke it?" asked Tsuyu.

"Oh just one that I invented." Said Izuku.

"It's some weird strength enhancing spell that he uses to copy All Might." Said Katsuki.

Just about everyone on the bus stared at him as he blushed.

"Well I thought it would be a cool idea…" said Izuku.

"It seems like you need to perfect it though…" said Tsuyu.

"I know." Sighed Izuku.

"I'm sure once you stop breaking your limbs it will be an awesome spell!" said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku still blushing.

Soon enough they arrived at the place they were going. It was a very large domed building and All Might was waiting for them along with a hero in a costume that looked like a space suit.

Most of the class marveled at the place amazed by it and couldn't help but to reminded of a certain theme park… that in this universe is a bit different due to certain reasons. But it's best not question it or think too hard about it.

It had to be addressed okay!

However the one student that was marveling was Katsuki.

He walked over to All Might who was there to ride the bus with them and gave him a look.

"Oh Young Bakugo… is everything all right?" asked All Might.

"You had a busy morning." Said Bakugo.

All Might knew what he wasn't saying.

"Did you take your potions?"

"I might have had a busy morning, but a heroes work is never done remember." Said All Might.

Katsuki grunted getting the hidden meaning.

"I did, don't worry."

"Everyone welcome, I built this myself." Said the hero.

"IT's the Space Hero Thirteen!" said Izuku, "They're a hero that does best in rescuing!"

"Awesome! Their my favorite hero!" cheered Ochaco.

"Every disaster that you can manage is here." Said Thirteen, "I built this place myself the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short."

"It really is Universe Studios Japan!" thought everyone.

One has to wonder what the park has to be like in this world… was Super Nintendo World built… and if so, what was the catalyst… after they decided to build it thanks to a certain land… a land that can't exist in this world.

Sorry… sorry… got distracted, back to the story…

"Now before we get started, there a point I have to make…" said Thirteen, "Or 2… or 3… maybe 4…"

This just made the class sweat drop.

"I'm well aware that you know that my quirk is Black Hole, it lets me suck up things and turn it to dust." Said Thirteen.

"And it let you rescue so many people." Said Izuku.

"Indeed however my Quirk can easily be used to kill." Said Thirteen.

This made the entire class freeze up.

"Now I understand that one of you is a magic user. So apologizes if I use the term quirk by accident." Said Thirteen, "It's been a while since I've had a magic student here."

"It's fine." Said Izuku.

Thirteen nodded at the young wizard then continued.

"In our world quirks… and I do mean quirks are strictly monitored and restricted." Said Thirteen.

"While the ministry lets magic users get off Scott-free." Muttered Katsuki.

"Kacchan." Sighed Izuku.

"While it may seem like a stable system, all it takes is for one wrong use a quirk for people to die. With the assessment test you were able to see the limits of your abilities, with battle training you were able to learn how to combat dangerous quirks. While with training you'll be able to learn how to use them to save people. Your abilities aren't meant to inflict harm. And I hope you will learn what means to truly be a hero and save people." Said Thirteen, "Thank you all for listen."

"Thirteen is so awesome!" cheered Ochaco.

Meanwhile Iida applauded.

That was when the lights in the building all suddenly went out.

Both Katsuki and Izuku both a bad feeling along with the three adults.

That was when suddenly in the middle of the USJ a strange black and purple mist appeared and many people left it.

"This isn't part of the exercise!" Said Aizawa.

All Might gritted his teeth as he watched the people come through the portal.

The thing is that someone had let the press into the school the day before. By destroying a gate that protected school.

And the same person who did was right there now.

Villains were attacking… and whatever they wanted, wasn't good.

Next Time: Villains are attacking, can All Might hold them back, even when they have a plan to kill him. And what will happen when the students are scattered around the facility? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Two big changes, Izuku's never gives up the class representative and All Might's there from the start. So yeah...

Also we finally see this stories version of Katsuki's fall.

And if you wondering what Esuban is, it's the Japanese name for Cinderace...

And of course I have to acknowledge the fact that that the Wizarding World of Harry Potter can't exists in this world (the real USJ had it since 2014... actually before Universal Studios Hollywood got theirs)... I had to... the jokes pretty much wrote themselves...


	8. Attack on The USJ

Chapter 8: Attack on The USJ

Villains poured out a mist that appeared in the middle of USJ. All Might and Aizawa were getting ready to fight the horse off.

The one that seemed to leading, a man wearing a bunch of hands all over his body looked at them.

"Good All Might is here." He said, "I don't know why but I as worried that he wouldn't show up."

"They must have been behind the mess yesterday." Said Aizawa.

"You're right." Said All Might.

"Aren't there supposed to be intruder sensors?" asked Momo.

"OF course there are." Said Thirteen.

"Are they just here or ate they at the main campus too? Either way it might be their doing. This is a well coordinated sneak attack and they came during a time we would have few teachers around." asked Todoroki, "They're probably not as dumb as they seem and they have an objective"

"Don't worry I can handle them!" said All Might.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Aizawa.

"I might have a had a busy morning. But I know my limits and I'm nowhere near it." Said All Might.

This last part made Katsuki and Izuku stare at him.

"Saving those looks for later." Thought Aizawa.

"Kaminari! Do you think you can get in contact with the school?" asked Aizawa.

Kaminari who had a communication device tried.

"I have a spell that might help." Said Izuku.

He waved his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called out.

An ethereal rabbit came out of his wand.

"Villains are attacking the USJ. They somehow shut down the alarm system and I don't think we can call for help other than this. We need help immediately!" said Izuku as if making a recording.

When he was done the ethereal rabbit then ran off going through the walls of the USJ.

He saw he was getting several looks.

"It's a spell that all magical hero students have to learn." Explained Izuku.

It was indeed true, the Patronus was a spell that all students that gain a Heroism tutor must learn, even if their specialty was just transfiguration (as the spell could be considered both a charm and defense, though that specialized in just it didn't matter). Due it's nature as a protective guardian against certain things and a communication tool.

He also didn't want to get into how difficult it was summon a corporal one and decided to just leave it at that.

Though he could tell from the looks All Might was giving him it was one of those things that he should really be proud of and really shouldn't have listened to the bullies.

"Thirteen get them out of here!" said All Might.

Thirteen nodded.

All Might jumped down at the villains.

"I'm going to stay behind just in case something goes wrong." Said Aizawa.

Thirteen didn't argue.

However many of the students weren't leaving.

It made too much sense to a combination of many things, first off it was All Might he was the symbol of Peace… they all had hope he could easily defeat the villains in less than minute. After all he was All Might.

The other reason was that it was All Might and it was just awesome.

The villains all looked at the Symbol of Peace.

Yes, their leader had a plan… but it was still freaking All Might.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled one of them.

"Shit it's really him!" yelled another of them.

"Tell my wife… I hate her and I'm bonking her sister." Said a third villain.

"Oh quit your whining." Said the leader, "You forgot about our secret weapon. The Anti-Symbol of Peace."

All Might looked at the villains.

"All Right!" who wanted to go first.

That was something that could be best described as a thing ran over and punched All Might.

All Might was sent flying shocking the students.

"We have to go now!" yelled Thirteen.

The students that had wanted to watch the fight realized something… whoever they were really meant business.

So they all headed towards the doors.

However the strange black and purple mist cut them off and they realized it was someone with a mutation quirk that turned him into an amorphous cloud.

"Greeting." Said the amorphous cloud, "We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity but we came here for one purpose! We came here to UA, the top hero school to do one thing. To kill the symbol of peace."

Izuku stared at the amorous cloud man.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Even so, I have a role to play in this. After all it would be for the best to eliminate some of you right now." Said the Amorphous cloud.

However that was when Katsuki and Kirishima both attacked him.

"Not if we end you first." Said Katsuki.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" said Kirishima.

However it was clear the attack didn't do much.

"You might be students but you're still the best of the best." Said the amorphous cloud man.

"Get back!" called out Thirteen.

That was when the amorphous cloud warped his body around all of them engulfing the students.

However Iida was able to grab Ochaco and Sato in time.

At the same time a student with tentacles who was named Mezo Shoji managed to grab Mina and the classmate with longish black hair named Hanta Sero.

However all of the other students weren't so lucky.

The rest were absorbed the black cloud and sent elsewhere.

Izuku had no chance to recover once he found himself over a lake, and he crashed into it.

He quickly realized that it was one of the zones of the USJ, the Flood Zone.

"I have to use the bubble head charm." He thought.

But he didn't have the chance to even try as a man with a quirk that gave him shark like feature was headed right for him.

"It's nothing personal kid! But good bye!" Said the shark like villain.

However that was when Tsuyu showed up and kicked the Shark Like villain easily. She then grabbed Izuku with her tongue.

She brought Izuku to the surface where a boat was and place him on it.

She was also holding onto Mineta who snuggled into her chest.

"You know for a frog you sure have nice boobies." Said Mineta.

She then slammed him hard into the deck of the boat.

She then proceeded to climb onto the boat.

"Thanks Asui." Said Izuku.

"I told you to call me Tsu." Said Tsuyu.

"They knew our schedule." Said Izuku, "Which meant they were probably the ones to cause that media problem yesterday."

"But All Might's here! He'll handle them right away." Said Mineta.

Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other.

"You saw what the thing punched All Might…" said Tsuyu.

Back in the center plaza All Might recovered.

He looked at the thing that had punched him.

IT had an exposed brained and strange tooth filled beak, it was extremely muscular and it's skin was black.

"Well you might have gotten a good hit in, but that won't stop me!" said All Might.

He jumped at the thing.

"Detroit Smash!" he called out punching the thing.

However nothing happening.

IT was as if the punch.

"What!" yelled All Might.

That was when a couple villains decided to try to take out All Might.

However that was when suddenly they were stopped by strange bindings.

IT was Aizawa using a scarf he often used and slammed them to the ground, he was also wearing a pair of goggles.

"Thanks!" said All Might.

"What is that thing?" asked Aizawa.

"I don't know… but it can take a punch." Said All Might.

"I'll handle the thugs." He said knowing that whatever the thing was, All Might had to contrate on it.

He could handle a more than a few thugs.

All Might gritted his teeth.

Back on the boat.

"Whatever that thing is there's a good chance it can take out All Might…" said Izuku.

"But he's All Might!" cried Mineta, "If anyone can beat that thing it's him!"

Izuku was going to say something…

From the outside Mineta had a point.

But the thing was Izuku knew about All Might's injury, and even with his potions regimen, his injury still bothered him.

But of course no one but him, Katsuki and the teachers knew that.

"That brat! I'll kill!" yelled the Shark Like Villain.

And he wasn't the only villain in the water, there were more.

"There's a bunch of them!" yelled Mineta.

Then he looked at Izuku.

"Wait! You're a wizard! You can teleport us out of here." Said Mineta.

"I can't." said Izuku.

"Why not." Said Mineta.

"Well first off it's called Apparition, not teleportation." Said Izuku.

I don't' care what it's called! Just get us out of here." Said Mineta.

"I don't know how to." Said Izuku.

I thought you were a super wizard!" yelled Mineta.

"I do know a lot of spells but there's still laws." Said Izuku.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Mineta.

'It's like driving… I have to take lessons and then get a licensee." Said Izuku.

"Wait… seriously…" said Mineta.

"If I try with outlearning I could lose a body part…" said Izuku.

"Okay… I think I get it." Said Mineta.

"So that just leaves one option." Said Izuku, "We have to fight our way out…"

"You can't be serious!" yelled Mineta, "Wait didn't you send a message to the teachers?"

"I did… but I don't know how long it will take." Said Izuku, "Even then it might take a while for them to gather everyone."

"He's right." Said Tsuyu.

Mineta was still shaking, unsure if he could fight back.

Back at the UA campus Principal Nezu who was the strange animal who was either a bear, a dog or a mouse was enjoying tea.

That was when suddenly Izuku's Patronus entered his office.

He became concerned, there were only three wizards on campus, he had seen Shiro's Patronus (even though he was a healer, he also learned the spell due to well… working at UA), he also knew All Might was a wizard but had nowhere the skill to even produce the mist of a Patronus.

But he also knew that Izuku was a rabbit Animagus and if someone was an animagus then theory Patronus would be the same animal.

"Villains are attacking the USJ. They somehow shut down the alarm system and I don't think we can call for help other than this. We need help immediately!" as it replayed the message Izuku recorded earlier.

Nezu's face immediately darkened and went to get the staff.

He could only hope that they weren't too late…

As throughout the USJ the scattered students knew they had no other choice but to fight against the villains that were scattered through the zones.

And hopefully they would be able to hold off the civilians for the other teachers to arrive.

Next Time: Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta must come up with a plan to fight a villains. Will the combinations of their quirks and Izuku's magic be enough. Meanwhile All Might continuities to fight the thing, while Aizawa fights off the other villains. Will any of this be enough? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah... I know... I'm making Izuku a bit OP when it comes to magic, but in my defense canon treats the Patronus well.. knowing how to make a caporal one as both a big deal and yet not... it's weird... so I'm using that as my defense...


	9. First Villain Fight

Chapter 9: First Villain Fight

At the entrance the remaining students looked at the amorphous cloud. At the same time thankfully one of the students that remained had skills to listen in. No really. Shoji's quirk around him to create different body parts on his tentacles including the power to listen closely with ears.

"They're all here, they were just scattered." Said Shoji.

"I see…" said Thirteen.

"Do you know what spell Midoriya used was?" asked Iida.

"It's a Patronus, a spell that very powerful, it's originally meant for protection against very dark entities but it was discovered they can also act as messengers." Explained Thirteen.

"Dark entities?" asked Ochaco.

"You don't want to know." Said Thirteen with a shudder, "And I hope you never encounter them… muggles can't see them."

None of the teens said anything.

"Wait… has a message already been sent?" asked the Amorphous cloud.

Thirteen said nothing.

They stood in front of the students hoping that help would arrive soon.

Back in the main plaza, Aizawa had taken to fighting off the minor villains.

And he was doing a great job, thanks to his quirk, he was able to catch all of them off guard.

Well not all of them as his quirk didn't work on Mutation Quirks.

But he was still able to kick their asses.

However the same could not be the said for All Might.

The thing he was fighting could handle every single punch he threw at him.

"Why isn't this working!" thought All Might.

The main villain just laughed.

"I'll wait a bit longer, and play with him a bit before letting Nomu kill him." The villain thought to himself .

Back on the yacht.

"You know it's a good thing they sent me here." Said Tsuyu.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Well I'm a natural when it comes to water." Said Tsuyu.

Izuku's eyes widened when she said that as he realized something.

"They don't know your quirks." He said.

"Wait.. what." Said Mineta.

"No wait… they're right." Said Tsuyu, "If they knew about my quirk, then they would have sent me to the fire area. I would dry up."

"Which means they probably don't know you're a wizard." Said Tsuyu.

"Yeah… which means you two should tell me about your quirks." Said Izuku.

"Well I can do whatever a frog can." Said Tsuyu, "I can jump super high, cling to wall, use my tongue as a weapon, I also secrete a mucus that mildly stings. Also I can take out my stomach to clean it… though that last one might not be helpful."

"I mean my quirk won't be helpful when we have magic!" said Mineta.

"That's not necessarily true, a lot of the stuff I usually do would probably kill them, like using the Full Body Bind or Stunning them." Said Izuku, "And transfiguration works best for items of similar sizes and I don't know if I can transfigure something this big."

IT was clear he was referring to the yacht.

"What's your specialty by the way?" asked Tsuyu having heard about specialties when it came to magical hero.

"Specialty?" asked Mineta.

"I don't' have one. I was triple recommended." Said Izuku he looked at Mineta and knew he would have to explain, "You see when if a wizard or witch wants to be a hero, one of three certain tutors have recommend them. Depending on which tutor recommends they have a specialty in that magic. Unless their double or tipple recommended then their focus is a mix… which what I am…"

"You're a triple recommended animagus and you have self-doubt?" asked Tsuyu unsure how to respond to that.

"I know…" said Izuku blushing, "Everyone always points that I shouldn't…"

Both then turned to Mineta knowing that he would have to talk about his quirk.

He pulled off one of the balls off his head, which quickly regrew, he then stuck it onto one of the walls.

"I pull off these balls from my head." Explained Mineta, "They stick to whatever they touch, expect me, I just bounce right off them. Also if I pull off too many my scalp starts to bleed."

They both stared at Mineta.

"Hey! I told you! My quirk wasn't that good!" cried Mineta.

"Wait… can you pull off one and not stick it something?" asked Izuku.

Mineta figure that Izuku wanted to examine it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said as he magically lifted it.

"The size and weight seem to be decent so there's a lot of transfiguration potential." Izuku said starting on of his mumbling sprees.

Tsuyu and Mineta looked at each other and shrugged.

Elsewhere in what appeared to be an abounded building. Katsuki and Kirishima were fighting against a horde of villains.

Katsuki was having an easier time than Kirishima, but to be fair Katsuki did spend the last year training with Izuku and All Might.

"On your left Shitty Hair!" yelled Katsuki.

"Thanks man!" said Kirishima as he managed to punch out the guy who appeared on his left.

"These guys are pathetic." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yeah they do seem to be pretty weak." Said Kirishima.

"Deku shouldn't be having any problems either.' Said Katsuki.

He blew up another villain.

"But if they want to kill All Might then there has to be a trick." Said Katsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirishima taking out another guy.

Katsuki once again easily blew up.

"If they want to kill All Might their up to something." Said Katsuki.

"You think they have something that could kill All Might?" asked Kirishima.

"Maybe." Muttered Katsuki.

However at the same time he knew something that most of the class didn't know, that All Might wasn't in the best of health.

"They don't know do they?" thought Katsuki starting to sweat.

"Bakugo!" yelled Kirishima.

A villain tried to attack him from behind, but thankfully Katsuki blew him up.

"Let's finish them up and then find All Might." Said Katsuki.

Kirishima nodded.

"Deku better have the same idea." thought Katsuki.

Back on the yacht. Izuku was still strategizing.

"Hey how much do you bleed when you pull off too many?" asked Izuku .

"What kind of question is that!" yelled Mineta.

"Well if it's a lot and you don't mind I have blood replenishers on me." Said Izuku.

"Wait! Why would you have those?" asked Mineta.

"I'm pretty sure that's a standard thing magical heroes carry." Said Tsuyu.

"It is." Said Izuku, "Along with other healing potions."

That was when the yacht shook.

They turned to see there was a hole in it, a hole that was also smoking.

"How did that happen." Said Mineta.

They saw a few of the villains wielding water as some sort of weapon.

"Hydrokinesis." Said Izuku.

"We won't miss this time!" yelled one of the one who wielded water like a weapon.

An axe made of water moved to attack them .

"Protego!" called out Izuku creating a shield.

"What the!" yelled one of the villains.

"Oh god damn it!" yelled one of the one of the villains realizing what was going on.

"They didn't warn us there would be a wizard here!" yelled another of the villains.

"So what? IS that really a problem?" asked one of the other villains.

"You've never fought a wizard have you?" asked one of the other villains.

"Nope!" replied the third villains.

Lucky bastard." Said the first.

"I know right." Said the second.

They stared at Izuku, both Tsuyu and Mineta knew that they had to do something.

"Okay! I think a bloody scalp is better than death!" said Mineta, "So what's the plan?"

Izuku… told them the plan since they didn't' have much time.

Mineta would many of his balls into the water as is.

"This better work Midoriya!" yelled Mineta at his scalp began to bleed.

"All right! Now!" said Izuku.

Mineta took out two more of his hair balls.

Izuku pointed his wand at the two hair balls. Mineta felt them become heavier.

"Toss them!" yelled Tsuyu.

Mineta did so.

And once the two transfigured balls hit the water they exploded, thanks to the ball already in the water many of the villains ended up ended up into various stuck together piles.

Tsuyu knew this was her chance and grabbed her two classmates, with Izuku turned into his rabbit form so that she could carry him easily.

"Looks like we cleared the Shipwreck Zone." Cheered Tsuyu as she carried them away.

She landed them on shore.

"Okay! Midoriya! That was awesome! I didn't think of doing things like that with my hair." Said Mineta.

"You don't deal with wizards often." Pointed out Tsuyu.

"So should we go back to the entrance." Said Mineta.

Izuku looked at the area around the central plaza.

"I think we should check on All Might." Said Izuku.

"Oh come on it' All Might! Whoever he's fighting will get his ass kicked!" yelled Mineta.

"It's always a good idea to check." Said Izuku, "We don't' have to fight, only watch."

"If you think that's a good idea." Said Tsuyu.

Back in the central plaza…

Aizawa continued to fight the other villains.

The way his Quirk worked as that when it was active he had to look at his opponent… however when he blinked that was when it would get deactivated. Also it's drawback was that it gave him serve dry eye.

Meaning the longer the fight, the more often he had to blink.

Not only that but his quirk had a tell, when he'd use it his hair would stand up, but when he blinked it would go back down.

However most of the villains he was fighting didn't notice.

No because their leader was more focused on the other fight.

All Might still fought against thing. Every single hit didn't seem to do anything.

And with every punch he was glad that he was still a couple hours.

But it was still a hassle.

"Why can't I beat this thing?" thought All Might.

Th leader smirked as the fight continued.

"I think it's time to stop playing around!" yelled the leader, "Nomu! Now's the time!"

That was when Izuku's group got to a close enough spot.

They watched the fighting.

"Wow! Aizawa is pretty awesome." Said Tsuyu.

However Izuku was more concerned with All Might fight nearby.

However that was when they heard the leaders yell for the "Nomu" to stop playing around with All Might.

That was when the Nomu suddenly once again punched All Might.

But this time in the chest.

"Izuku watch in horror as All Might coughed up some blood.

The Symbol of Peace doubled over in pain.

Then the Nomu jammed his claw right into All Might's side, the side where his wound was.

"All Might!" yelled Izuku in shock.

The main villain laughed at this turn of events.

However this fight was just getting started… even if Izuku really shouldn't meddle in the fight.

Next Time: Izuku inadvertently gets sucked into the fight in the main plaza. Meanwhile All Might learns the truth about the thing he's fighting and learns the truth about its Quirks... and yes that quirks as in plural. What will happen? Find out next time!


	10. Is it Unstoppable?

Chapter 10: Is it Unstoppable?

Izuku realized he just gave away his location and he began to sweat. This wasn't good.

Several of the villain saw them.

"Seriously?" asked Aizawa.

The villains were ready to attack them.

However, Izuku stood in front of Mineta and Tsuyu.

He pointed his wand at one of the villains.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" called out Izuku.

The villain that he hit suddenly collapsed.

"My leg!" yelled the villain.

"Should that be plural?" asked another villain.

"Don't' be pedantic." Said yet another villain.

"They didn't warn us there would be a wizard here!" yelled yet another villain.

"All jump him at once!" yelled another villain.

"He can't use his magic all at once at us!" yelled another.

"Protego!" called out Izuku creating a shield.

The villains all ran into the shield.

"Go back to the entrance." Said Izuku to Tsuyu and Mineta.

"What about you?" asked Tsuyu.

"I'll be fine." Said Izuku.

That was when Aizawa used his capture weapon on the villains that deicides to go after Izuku.

"You should know better not give away your location." Said Aizawa.

"I tried not to." Said Izuku.

The villains all looked at them.

"I'm staying." Said Izuku knowing that if he left with Mineta and Tsuyu they would just go after him because he was a wizard.

"I figured." Muttered Aizawa glaring at Izuku, "But listen to everything I say and if I tell you to leave. Leave."

Izuku nodded at his teacher.

He held his shield long enough for Tsuyu and Minta to run away.

Izuku then removed the shield.

"Stupefy!" he called out hitting one of the villains, then turning to another "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Magic is bullshit!" yelled one of the villains.

Another nodded.

Back with All Might he struggled against the Nomu.

He heard the main villain laugh.

"You must be wonder what Nomu's quirk is." Said the leader.

All Might held strong as he managed to grab the Nomu's arm and twist it in a way that brake it.

All Might was breathing heavily as he jumped away from the thing he was fighting.

That was when he saw that the thing's arm which All Might definitely broke began to fix itself.

"What?" asked All Might in shock.

"Oh did I not mention that one of its Quirks was regeneration?" asked the leader.

"Wait…" said All Might realizing something the villain said, "Did you just say one of its quirks?"

The villain leader merely laughed.

Back with the main fight thanks to Izuku helped out with fighting… he had noticed Aizawa's tell when it when it came to using his quirk, focused his spell work during that time.

Well mainly. He of course still tossed out spells at the villains, quite a few were stunned, and many more were under the full body bind. Many more were under the effect of the jelly legs uh… there was much debate on whether to nor it was considered a jinx or a curse. But still their legs were like jelly so it really didn't matter. And quite a few random spells as well.

When Aizawa had to once again blink, Izuku turned to some nearby rubble into bird which of course dive bombed the villains while Aizawa was momentarily distracted.

"You seem to use birds a lot." Said Aizawa noticing that he used the tactic a few times.

Izuku shrugged.

"Why don't you turn them into animals?" asked Aizawa.

"I'd rather not…" said Izuku, "It's never happened to me, but I've heard in excruciating detail from what happens if someone is transfigured into an animal… even if they are villains. They don't devise that. Petrificus Totalus."

He once again put another villain into the full body bind.

"I see." Said Aizawa who knew that there was a story to it, and didn't know why but he had the feeling he knew who that victim was.

Meanwhile with Katsuki and Kirishima, Katsuki suddenly sneezed.

"You okay?" asked Kirishima.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Muttered Katsuki.

They all looked around and saw that all of the villains seemed to be taken down.

"All right! I don't know about you, but I'm heading to the central plaza." Said Katsuki.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"I get the feeling that they need all they help they can there." Said Katsuki.

"Hey, it's fine!" said Kirishima, "I think it's pretty manly you're worried."

"Whatever Shitty hair!" said Katsuki, "Let's just go!"

Kirishima grinned at the blonde.

Back with All Might's fight.

"What do you mean one of its quirks!" All Might demanded again.

"You see Nomu is something the special the genetically alerted anti-symbol of peace." Said the leader.

"What?" asked All Might.

"You know I think I should wait a bit longer before revealing it's other quirk." Said the leader.

Before All Might could react Nomu ran towards All Might and tried to punch him. However this time All Might managed to dodge.

"The other quirk must be the reason why I can't get a punch in." thought All Might.

He dodged another punch.

At the same time all of the minor villains in the plaza were finally beaten.

"You better not get involved like this again." Said Aizawa.

"I'll try not to." Said Izuku blushing a little.

Both of them looked at the fight between All Might and Nomu.

"Midoriya." Said Aizawa.

However before he could tell him to leave, Nomu managed to get in a good punch into All Might.

Izuku watched in horror as while All Might was still standing he did cough up blood.

Izuku once again felt his legs move on their own as he ran towards the fight.

"Midoriya!" yelled Aizawa as he ran towards the fight, but it was all for naught.

This time though he remember he had magic.

"Stupefy!" yelled Izuku as he used the spell on Nomu.

Nomu quickly fell to the ground in a rather anti-climactic way.

"Sorry about that…" said Izuku.

"No… it's fine…" said All Might staring at his successor, "At least you actually remember to use magic this time."

"WHAT THE!" yelled the leader.

At the entrance of the USJ, the amorphous cloud stared at Thirteen who was standing in front of the students when he heard the leader yell that out.

"WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE SAY THERE WOULD BE A WIZARD!" yelled Shigaraki.

The amorphous cloud narrowed his eyes.

"There's a wizard in UA?" asked the Amorphous Cloud, "How skilled is he?"

Thirteen didn't answer and the cloud narrowed his eyes realizing what the silence meant.

That the student was skilled to get the word out somehow.

"That explains why you've been so calm." Said the Amorphous cloud, "They already sent out word."

"They should be here any minute." Said Thirteen.

The amorphous black cloud warped away, knowing it didn't matter. Word had already gotten out before he had scattered the students.

"Shigaraki…" said the amorphous cloud appearing besides the leader.

"There's a wizard in their party." Muttered the leader named Shigaraki who began to scratch at his neck, "Of course they would have that cheat code."

"He had already used magic to spread the word." Said the amorphous black cloud, "Before I could even scatter them."

The leader began to laugh.

"They already got word." Laughed Shigaraki, "Of course… help should arrive any minute."

He looked at the young wizard.

"Kurogiri… what should we do with him?" asked Shigaraki.

All Might glared at the leader and stepped in front of Izuku.

However before any more could be said suddenly Nomu got up, as if the spell ran off.

"Kurogiri?" asked Shigaraki honestly confused as he didn't see this happening.

"It seems like he has a mild magical resistance." Said the amorphous cloud named Kurogiri.

"I'll have to ask if it was intentional." Said Shigaraki, "So we still have a chance."

All Might gritted his teeth.

"Nomu kill them!" said Shigaraki.

The Nomu was about to attack them when suddenly the thing was covered in ice stopping.

Izuku turned to where the ice came from and it was Todoroki.

He had easily beaten the villains in the section he was sent to very easily.

That was when suddenly Katsuki showed up blowing the Nomu's exposed body.

"I didn't need your help." Said Todoroki.

"Whatever!" yelled Katsuki glaring at Todoroki.

"Hey Midoriya! Should have known you would take out your villains too." Said Kirishima happy his classes were all right.

"Yeah, Asui and Mineta are fine too." Said Izuku.

You boys need to get out of here now." Said All Might.

"You can honestly say that when you're bleeding like that?" asked Katsuki.

"These injuries are nothing." Said All Might.

Katsuki began to glare extraordinarily harshly causing All Might to sweat.

"I've had worse." Said All Might.

Before he could continue reassuring Katsuki that he was going to be fine however, Nomu began to rip itself out of the ice, losing an arm and a leg in the process.

However once it was out, the limbs reformed, causing the four students to watch in horror.

"Okay… that's not good." Said Kirishima.

All Might stood protectively in front of the four boys.

"You need to leave now." Said Aizawa joining them, "You four shouldn't even be here."

"But…" said Izuku eyeing All Might wound.

Aizawa also noticed Katsuki's face during this time.

He knew he had to talk to All Might about that.

"Kill them all Nomu!" ordered Shigaraki.

The two teachers knew they had to protect the four students no matter what while hoping that the other teach will show up soon.

And hopefully sooner rather than later…

Next Time: There's still another Quirk Nomu has... which is the reason why All Might can't seem to get a good hit in. Will they figure out what it is... will matte once the other teachers arrive? Find out next time!


	11. No, It's Not

Chapter 11: No, It's Not

The four students stared at Nomu. After all it was ready to kill them. And it didn't help it regrew it's limbs after they were torn off.

The thing ran towards them and All Might grabbed it through the pain.

"Aizawa get them out of here!" yelled All Might.

He would ask Aizawa to see if his quirk worked on the thing, but from what he was told he wasn't sure if his quirk would work on something with multiple quirks.

However the leader saw them about to leave. As did Kurogiri who cut them off.

"I can't let you leave." Said Kurogiri.

Aizawa scowled.

Once again his quirk didn't work on Mutation Quirk which Kurogiri clearly was.

However Katsuki had realized something from his initial attack on him. As well as noticed something.

He knew that his teacher couldn't do much against the Amorphous cloud.

But he could.

He once again attack Kurogiri, however this time he knew where to attack, a metal bracer around what should be his neck.

"What!" yelled Kurogiri.

"Bakugo…" said Aizawa with his eye twitching.

"You didn't notice but I did." Said Bakugo holding Kurogiri down by the bracer, "He has to be a physical body… and there would have to some sort of protection."

Aizawa face palmed at this.

"This class…. I don't know…" he thought.

Thankfully Shigaraki was more concerned with All Might than Kurogiri.

All Might still struggled with the Nomu.

"There's no way you can beat Nomu." Said Shigaraki.

All Might still tried to hit Nomu, but each punch did nothing.

"With Nomu's regeneration and Shock Absorption there is no way you can beat it." Said Shigaraki, "Unless you painfully gouge out it's skin."

All Might laughed.

"What!" yelled Shigaraki.

"It's just Shock Absorption not Nullification." Said All Might, "I should have been going easy on it then."

"What?" asked Shigaraki.

All Might just smiled knowing he would have to go all out on the thing he was fighting.

Back at the Entrance… Ochaco was worried. After all there was only one wizard in their class.

"I'm sure Midoriya is fine." Assured Iida.

"He's a wizard and magi is crazy. But they're not all powerful, and if they get him without his wand I don't know what will happen." Said Ochaco.

That was when they saw Mineta and Tsuyu running up the stairs.

"Tsu!" said Mina happy to see the other girl was fine.

"Are you all right?" asked Thirteen.

"I'm okay…" said Tsuyu, "But Mineta's bleeding from Quirk overuse."

"It stopped a while ago." Said Mineta.

Thirteen breathed a sigh of relief that two of the students that were scattered were fine.

Before anymore could be said the door opened up.

They saw that the other teachers had arrived.

"Sorry it took so long, finding all of the teachers took a while." Said Perineal Nezu, "But it's going to be fine now."

The other students were relieved to see the teachers.

Back with All Might, he began to wail on Nomu. Absolutely wail on it, not even giving time for it recover and putting all he had into the punches.

Aizawa group which was still nearby couldn't help but to watch (though with Katsuki still holding Kurogiri hostage).

Of course the power form the attack created enormous air pressure.

"Every single one of those punches are more than 100 percent of his power." Thought Izuku.

"Tell me villain!" bragged All Might as he did it, "Do you know the meaning of PLUS ULTRA!"

And with that he punch Nomu out of the building.

Shigaraki couldn't believe it…

"How coupled everything go so wrong." He muttered scratching at his neck.

That was he looked at the group.

"It's all because of him." Said Shigaraki looking at Izuku.

Meanwhile the four students stood in awe at All Might's attack. Which thanks to it there was a huge dust cloud.

"Unbelievable. It's like something out of a comic book." Said Kirishima.

"This what the top look like." Said Todoroki.

"Look now's not that time admire that… we have to figure out what to do with him." Said Katsuki.

However thanks to the dust cloud, Shigaraki was able to sneak on him and grab Izuku by his arm.

He screamed in pain as the skin on his arm began to dissolve.

Three things happened during this time.

Aizawa quickly activated his quirk.

"You bastard!" yelled Katsuki jumping off Kurogiri to attack Shigaraki.

However the third thing that happened was that thanks to one of the teachers snipe, Shigaraki was shot.

"Young Midoriya!" yelled All Might seeing the state of Izuku's arm.

However Kurogiri knew he had to react as Snipe was still firing on Shigaraki. And was now by Shigaraki's side.

"They're here… it's Game Over Kurogiri" said Shigaraki.

Kurogiri began to warp Shigaraki away.

"You might have won this time." Said Shigaraki, "But we will be back And we will kill you All Might."

"DAMN IT!" yelled Katsuki realizing that the reason why they were able to get away.

"It's fine!" said Izuku, "Really!"

"You're muscle is exposed!" yelled Katsuki.

"This is your first time dealing with a situation like this," said All Might walking over to them. "Don't beat yourself over this Young Bakugo. Considering your bond with Young Midoriya…"

However he couldn't continue his speech as he began to cough up blood very badly.

"All Might!" cried Izuku.

"Damn it." Yelled Katsuki.

That was when suddenly a wall went up separating All Might from the students.

They saw one of the teachers, a man that looked like a block of cement who could control it.

Kirishima wanted to go check on All Might.

"Shitty Hair! WE need to get Deku to a doctor or a healer right now." Said Katsuki.

"He's right, we don't know how long the Magical Window of Opportunity will be open for." Said Aizawa making sure that Kirishima wouldn't check on All Might.

However Izuku couldn't help but to stare at the wall that created, after all, All Might did cough up a lot of blood.

However Izuku knew that his arm really needed attention, hoping it could be fixed.

Meanwhile at a bar somewhere, Kurogiri warped in with Shigaraki. Who laid on the ground thanks to his bullet wounds.

"There was a wizard there." Said Shigaraki, "A student not a teacher. But he got word out already. Not only that but All Might was in perfect health. We lost Nomu and our cannon fodder. Everything went wrong Master."

There was a nearby a was a TV with a captain that said "Voice Only".

"No… I wasn't. We merely got ahead of ourselves. Yes we underestimated him, and we couldn't see a wizard being a student. Good thing the League of Villains were on the cheap. And what is our creation Nomu?" asked a voice on the screen.

"He was sent flying and I couldn't find his coordinates. No amount would let me find him." Said Kurogiri.

"That's a shame… after all that altering to make him as strong as All Might." Said the voice.

"A wizard in UA hasn't happened in years and suddenly there's one…" muttered Shigaraki, "They're supposed to be that magic school or the other lesser schools…"

"Don't go crying over spilt milk." Said the voice, "This was not a complete loss. Find stronger people next time. And take all the time you need. We can't move freely. That's why we need a symbol like you."

Shigaraki listen to what his master told him.

Sometime later at the USJ the villains were being round up while a detective in charge was making sure all of the students were accounted for.

Ochaco and Iida walked over to Katsuki.

"Is Deku okay?" asked Ochaco.

"Probably." Said Katsuki, "You already figured how he is."

"Did something happen?" asked Iida.

"Hey Bakugo, stop blaming yourself for letting them get away." Said Kirishima.

Katsuki just gritted his teeth.

"Come on, he's your bro." said Kirishima, "And you wanted to protect him…"

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Laughed Katsuki realizing what happened, "Damn it I was spending way too much time with them."

Ochaco and Iida looked at Kirishima who shrugged guessing it was a personal thing.

"I can't help but wonder how bad it would have been if Midoriya hadn't spread word." Said Iida.

"I know… I'm sure someone would have been even more injured." Said Ochaco.

Suddenly both Aizawa and Thirteen got a chill.

"What was that?" asked Thirteen.

"Don't care." Muttered Aizawa.

However Aizawa looked at Katsuki

"Bakugo, after you give your statement, I have to talk to you and Midoriya about something." Said Aizawa.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

Sometime later in the infirmary. Izuku and All Might were recovering.

"Thankfully the window didn't close… but it was a pain trying to find spells to regrow the skin." Said Shiro, "Thigh you really…"

"I know… I know… Constant Vigilance." Said Izuku interrupting him

"That wasn't what I was going to say… just about needing to be a bit more on guard" said Shiro," But dude… that is harsh."

"What is?" asked Izuku.

"That you got Raven Wing as a heroism tutor. I mean I heard the stories and she's a newbie meaning she must be putting you through the grinder…" Said Shiro, "Though that does explain a few things about your skills."

Izuku could only sweat drop.

"At least you didn't do anything reckless with your quirk this time." Said Recovery Girl.

"Well it's more of a secondary thing…" said Izuku.

"Still…" said all Might, "Even with my potion regimen I think I lost time."

"Really?" asked Izuku paling.

"Hey don't be that. IT was bound to happen." Said All Might.

That was when the door opened and was the detective from earlier.

"Hey! Long time no see." Said detective.

"Hey! Tsukauchi." said All Might.

"All Might… should he really see you like this?" asked Izuku.

"It's fine… he's my friend on the force." Said All Might.

"Oh so you must have told him about your illness." Said Izuku.

All Might looked at Izuku.

"Sure… let's go with that." Said All Might.

Izuku stared at All Might with a sweat drop, "Why does he even know the memory charm if he doesn't use it." He thought.

"I have to ask you a few things about the Villains." Said Tsukauchi.

"Wait… what about the students?" asked All Might.

"Except for him, the most injuries they had were some bumps and scrapes." Said Tsukauchi, "Thanks to his Patronus, the teachers were able to get there as quickly as possible."

All Might breathed a sigh of relief.

Before anymore could be said, Aizawa entered the room.

"Oh Mr. Aizawa…" said Izuku.

"I need to speak to Midoriya." Said Aizawa.

"About what?" asked Izuku.

"About him…" said Aizawa.

"Yeah. We're just making sure no weird side effects happen from the spell I used." Said Shiro, "It was the first time I used it… so…"

"Shiro… you know there shouldn't be any weird side effects now." Sighed Recovery Girl.

"Who knows though…" said Shiro.

Izuku just stared at the healer then joined his homeroom teacher to talk to him.

Turned out Katsuki was waiting for them.

"How you're arm?" asked Katsuki.

"Didn't miss the window of opportunity." Said Izuku.

Katsuki nodded.

"So you two know about All Might's health?" he asked.

Both of them knew that that school knew about his health issues.

"You know we shouldn't be the ones to tell you we know about his health problems." Muttered Bakugo.

Aizawa stared at the two.

"Just because we found out doesn't mean it's our job, I'm pretty sure All Might should have been the one to tell you." Said Katsuki.

"Or Principal Nezu… I heard he knows we know…" said Izuku blushing.

Aizawa muttered something.

"You have a point." He admitted, "However next time in a situation remember to listen to what you are told."

"Sorry about everything." Said Izuku blushing.

Katsuki said nothing.

Aizawa left the two knowing that the two of them would just give him more headaches in the future.

And thankfully the USJ situation could have Bern worse but they got word out fast and even if All Might lost time in heroic form, it could have been a lot of worse. And hopefully they would be ready what would pop up in the future.

Next Time: With the events of the USJ behind them, it's time to look towards the future. As it's almost time for the Sports Festival, one of the biggest events for the school. Which means training in all sorts of ways. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Just to clear things up: All for One is unaware that Izuku has One for All due to the fact he didn't use it the during the USJ, but Shigaraki still hates him due to his magic causing problems for him... so yeah...


	12. The Sports Festival is Soon

Chapter 12: The Sports Festival is Soon

School was closed for a couple days due to the USJ incident as they needed to go through new security measures. But once it reopened, everyone was back at school.

When Izuku arrived, he saw several of his classmates looking at him.

"Oh don't worry, my arm is fine." Said Izuku.

"It's not about that." Said Mina.

"What is it about?" asked Izuku.

Mina just smiled.

Not too long later, Aizawa came into the room, and found the girls and Koda surrounding a desk where there was clearly something cute and fuzzy on Izuku's desk. Katsuki was struggling not to laugh, while Mineta looked extremely jealous for some reason.

"This is highly inappropriate behavior." Said Iida scolding his classmates.

"Everyone to your seats." He said.

The girls and Koda seemed to jump in surprise.

He was about to scold the students for bring in a pet, then he noticed the animal they were petting was a very embarrassed black and green rabbit. Meaning it was Izuku in his rabbit form.

"Really Midoriya." Said Aizawa.

Izuku jumped down to his chair and turned back

"They wouldn't stop." Said Izuku trying to hide his face.

Aizawa sighed at this response.

"Now I know you're still reeling from what happened at the USJ." Said Aizawa, "But you have to know that your fight isn't over yet."

Everyone in the class was nervous.

"What does he mean?" asked Mineta.

"They're not expecting more villains are they?" asked Izuku .

"Whatever it is, bring it on." Said Katsuki with a smirk.

"The Sports Festival is coming up." Said Aizawa.

"Normal school stuff? Really?" asked the students.

"Wait is it a good idea to even hold the Sports Festival after what happened?" asked Mineta.

"It was deicide that in order to hide it to show that we have security protocols in place and that the villain attack did honestly mean anything." Said Aizawa, "At least that's was we're saying… But compared to past years police presence will be much higher. And it's not something that can be canceled by a few villains."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Mineta.

"Wait are you saying you haven't seen the Sports Festival?" asked Izuku turning around as Mineta sat behind him.

"No of course I've see the Sports Festival." Said Mineta, "It's just that."

"It can't be canceled." Explained Momo.

"She's right." Said Aizawa, "Years ago, the Olympics was the biggest sporting event in the country. But with the rise of quirks it has been replaced by the Inter-League Quidditch Tournament and the UA Sports Festival."

"The nation's top heroes will be watching. They'll be there as scouts." Explained Momo.

A couple of the students did talk about how chances were good they would be recruited to be sidekick.

"You'll gain experience if the top pros pick you. But your time is limited. There's only one chance a year and you only get three chances in your life. IF you're hoping to become a hero, this is your biggest chance so don't screw it up." Said Aizawa.

Once lunch rolled around everyone was pumped up for it.

"Wow… everyone's excited." Said Izuku.

"It's the Sports Festival, Deku. OF course their excited." Muttered Bakugo.

"He's right." Said Iida, "This is our chance to show the high ranking heroes what we can do!"

"Deku, Kacchan, Iida!" said Ochaco.

Katsuki would normally yell at Ochaco to tell her not to call him that, but the face she was making kind of scared him away, which was kind of scary.

"At the sports festival let's do our best." Growled out Ochaco shocking the whole class.

"What's with her face." Said Mina.

"Maybe she on her peri…" said Mineta.

But Tsuyu wacked him with her tongue before he could finish his sentence or rather word.

"I'm going to crush it!" yelled Ochaco.

Everyone cheered along with her in fear.

"Hey you guys are eating lunch together." Said Kirishima.

"What of it?" asked Katsuki.

"You don't' mind if I tag along?" asked Kirishima.

"Whatever shitty hair." Said Katsuki.

It was clear to everyone else that during the USJ the two became something of friends, so it would make sense he would join their friend group.

However at the same time Izuku realized something.

He didn't know why Ochaco wanted to be a hero.

And so she asked her on their way to lunch.

"Money?" asked Izuku surprised.

"Didn't expect you to be that type." Said Katsuki also surprised.

"I know…" said Ochaco, "And I know… it's embarrassing compared to your reasons Iida and Deku and Kacchan's rivalry."

"I let you get away with earlier but don't call me that!" yelled Katsuki

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a comfortable lifestyle." Said Iida.

"It's still unexpected." Said Izuku.

"Yeah, but my family runs a construction company that doesn't get any business so we're poorer than poor." Said Ochaco.

"Construction?" asked Iida.

"You'd think they'd make a lot of money because of villain fights." Said Kirishima.

"It's a smaller company so no one ask for their work." Said Ochaco.

"But if you got permission to use your quirk you could to easily move around equipment at no cost." Said Izuku.

"I know right! I told them that when I was little." Said Ochaco, "But."

She explained that her parents would be happier if she followed her own dreams instead of working for their company, though her dad did jokingly told her that she could send on a trip to Hawaii.

"I want to make that money so that my parents could have an easier life." Said Ochaco.

The other four looked at her.

"You're doing it for your parents sounds pretty manly to me." Said Kirishima.

Izuku and Katsuki looked at each other and then got an idea.

"You know… if you want to be a hero it's going to be harder to train here." Said Katsuki.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ochaco.

"Everyone's going be using the school's training grounds." Said Izuku.

"There's not many places to train though." Said Iida, "Unless you have access to a private location."

"Well… I do." Sid Izuku, "I have my own training room. "

"You do." Said Ochaco.

"I do… it's where I learn from my magic tutors." Said Izuku, "There's plenty of room for all of us to train…"

It was clear he was also inviting Kirishima.

"Thanks so much!" said Ochaco.

"Thanks man." Said Kirishima.

"That is really generous of you Midoriya." Said Iida.

"Though we can use it every day since I still do have to see my magic tutors." Said Izuku, "But I am free this afternoon."

Before the conversation could continue though All Might showed up.

"Young Midoriya! I found you!" he called out, he held up a lunch box with a bunny handkerchief, "I want to each lunch with you."

His body language screamed "I want to eat lunch with sempai" which made Ochaco laugh.

The others let him eat lunch with him, because well… he was All Might.

Of course most of them didn't know that All Might was hi mentor.

"Why do you think All Might wanted to eat with Midoriya?" asked Ochaco.

"It's that stupid spell." Said Katsuki, "He probably want to give tips."

"Oh yeah his All Might spell, almost forgot about it." Said Kirishima.

"He didn't use it at the USJ so it makes sense you'd forget it." Said Katsuki.

However they didn't notice Todoroki listening in the conversation.

In the teacher's lounge, Izuku and All Might talked (with All Might having to revert to his sickly form).

"I only have an hour a half if I take my potions and three hours if I do." Said All Might.

"Really?" asked Izuku surprised.

"It's fine, if I had forgotten to take my potions that day I probably would have lost a lot more time." Said All Might, "But aggravating my injury and pushing beyond 100 percent…"

"I'm sorry." Said Izuku.

"Hey don't' apologize, what I really wanted to do was talk about the sports festival." Said All Might, "You still can't regulate One for All properly yet so what are you going to do?"

"Magic…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Okay I might have walked into that one." Said All Might.

"Well, All for One is meant to complement, my magic." Said Izuku, "I know I should learn how to regulate it especially if I get caught without a wand."

"How good are you at wand less magic?" asked All Might.

"Not good…" sighed Izuku, "I've done it a few times in very stressful situations but it was few and far between."

"You'd think Tsubasa would push you more." Said All Might.

Izuku froze and started to sweat when he said that.

"I don't know want to know do I." said All Might.

"No." said Izuku.

All Might sighed.

"My time as the symbol of peace will soon come to an end… and among those who had realized that have villainous intent. I granted you my power so you could succeed me. Everyone will be watching the Sports Festival. And that means just one more thing. That you as the next symbol must tell the world "I am here!"" All Might told Izuku.

"But how do I do that?" asked Izuku.

"You know how the Sports Festival works right?" asked All Might.

"I do. "Said Izuku.

He began to explain how it worked that each year would have their own set of games and it would be with all courses, just heroes but also Support, Business and General Studies. With each round a certain among going to the next round.

"Exactly so! So you have to work hard to gain mass appeal to yourself." Said All Might.

"How?" asked Izuku.

"What do you mean how?" asked All Might.

"Well it's that I'm a wizard… and the magic relations between muggles and wizards aren't that good expect when it comes to Quidditch. Heck even the highest ranking magical hero right now is only that high ranking because she's on a team. I knew it would be an uphill battle to get the top to begin with, but starting right…" Izuku muttered on with one of his sprees.

"Okay I get it, I get…" sighed All Might.

"This isn't just about me working hard… you want me to make an impact on people. But… I've dealt with people hating magic my whole life… and unlike you I can't really hide it." Said Izuku.

All Might sighed.

"I get it… I dealt with it when I was kid too, you have to remember that." Said All Might, "And there are times when I wish that Japan was like Britain or America where magic heroes are just revered at Quirk heroes. But that doesn't mean you can't change things. I know it might take a while to change their minds, but I believe you can do it." Said All Might.

Izuku nodded and sighed.

When school ended those that were leaving saw that their door was blocked by many students.

"What…" said Ochaco, "What is going on here!"

"Isn't' it obvious Round Face, they're scoping out the competition." Said Katsuki.

"Don't call me that." Said Ochaco.

"Well don't' call me Kacchan." Muttered Katsuki, "But we're the class that survived a villain attack… they all want to see us, especially before the Sports Festival."

HE glared at the other classes.

"Move aside cannon fodder, some of us got training to do before the sport festival!" yelled Katsuki.

"Kacchan." Sighed Izuku.

"Please don't' call people we don't know "Cannon Fodder"." Said Iida.

"It's true we came to see the coemption but you sure are modest." Said a voice in the crowd, "Are all the kids in the hero course this modest?"

It was a boy with messy lavender hair and bags under his eyes.

"Got to say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what the hero course has to offer." Said the boy.

Katsuki was getting angry but Izuku stepped before him rather nervously.

"Sorry about Kacchan, but he doesn't speak for the class." Said Izuku, "He has some anger issues."

"Deku…" muttered Katsuki.

"Don't take it like that…" said Izuku.

The boy eyed Izuku.

"Wow… so people with anger issues and doormats." Said the boy.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"You know there are a bunch of us who weren't able to make it into the Hero course so we got stuck in general studies. But depending on the results we can transfer into the hero course. But that means that you can easily get transferred out." Said boy, "Scoping out the competition, this is a chance to knock you off your pedestals. For a general studies kid like me consider this a decollation of war."

Everyone stared at the boy.

That was when another boy made a scene. This time a guy with silver hair and ward marks around his eyes.

"Hey! You listen here! I'm from Class 1-B next door! And I heard about how you fought a bunch of villains and I wanted to see but all I'm seeing are a bunch how arrogant bastards! You better not make the Hero Course look bad!" he yelled at them.

Katsuki glared at the crowd and grabbed Izuku's arm.

"Come on Deku! We're leaving." Muttered Katsuki, "The rest of you who are coming along better follow us."

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku.

"Deku if we're going to be the best you can't listen to them." Said Katsuki, "I don't care what they think and neither should you."

Izuku was quiet when he said it, but he did get it, especially after Katsuki dragged him through the crowd of students.

"So straight forward and manly!" said Kirishima in awe.

"wait… shouldn't we catch up to them?" asked Ochaco.

"She's right…" said Iida.

The other three managed to make it through the crowd so that they could catch the train with Izuku and Katsuki.

After getting off their stop it finally hit Izuku about something. Not about what happened earlier but rather for the first time with friends he was going home.

"This is so weird." Admitted Izuku.

"What is?" asked Iida.

"Deku never brought over friends." Said Katsuki.

"Seriously?" asked Ochaco realizing Katsuki wasn't counting himself.

"Oh yeah, your classmates hated magic." Said Kirishima.

"yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"The extras either thought they were better they had quirks or…" said Katsuki.

However his sentence was cut off by a caw.

Both Izuku and Katsuki froze when they heard the caw.

Katsuki knew that that Tsubasa would be checking up on Izuku every now and then.

And of course what happened at the USJ was huge news so it made sense that she would have heard about.

Both looked where the cawing was coming from, and they indeed saw the raven with the blue sheen on its wings.

"We have to run away now!" yelled Katsuki.

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"Just run, she'll drag you into it!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku got his wand ready.

"Midoriya using a quirk…" said Iida.

"He's using magic He's a wizard remember he can use magic as much as he wants in public.." Said Katsuki, "And I told you to run! She's nuts!"

What are you talking about!" yelled Ochaco .

That was when Tsubasa flew towards them, tuning back human as she did midair.

"Constant Vigilance!" she yelled with her battle cry, followed by taking out her wand and casting "Incendio!" they were surrounded by a ring of fire.

Tsubasa landed with a three-point landing and she looked at them with a smirk.

"A witch!" said Iida.

"You know her?" asked Ochaco.

"She's…" said Katsuki.

"Silencio!" said Tsubasa using a spell to make sure Katsuki didn't say anything else, "I know them well… and don't ruin the fun Kacchan."

Katsuki glared harshly at Tsubasa who only smiled at him.

However the other three were unsure what to do.

After all to them, they were probably fighting a villain.

"It's going to be fine." Said Izuku.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tsubasa.

Izuku knew that was code for "You make the first move."

"Expelliarmus!" called out Izuku.

Tsubasa managed to quickly dodge.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

However she didn't cast it on Izuku, but rather Iida. Who tripped and was unable to get up because of the curse.

Izuku looked at her.

"Oh come on! I got a bunch of hostages here… you really expect me not to go after them." She said with a vicious mile, "Especially since they can easily fight back but they choose not to!"

"We're not allowed to use our quirks." Said Iida glaring at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… tell yourself that." Said Tsubasa.

Katsuki smirked when she said that and knew what she meant.

"What does that mean?" asked Ochaco.

She didn't answer, as Izuku tried using "Petrificus Totalus" on her, but she managed to dodge.

However she too called out "Petrificus Totalus" and used it on Kirishima.

"Seriously you want to be a hero and you're letting me take out the hostages… how pathetic…" said Tsubasa.

Izuku gritted his teeth… he knew that Ochaco wouldn't fight back because she didn't know it wasn't real.

That was when Katsuki tried to attack her from behind. She tried to dodge but thanks to the explosion she did managed to drop her wand.

"All right!" said Ochaco.

"Poor sweet summer child." Said Tsubasa recovering from the explosion and flicked her hand at Ochaco, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes bound Ochaco.

"What!" said Ochaco.

"Don't' you know… many witches and wizard can use magic without a wand! Though the spells are more powerful if you do use it." Said Tsubasa.

However Katsuki once again tried to attack Tsubasa, "Immobulus!" she said one again without a wand.

Katsuki completely froze in place.

"All the hostage have been taken care of, it's a wizard's duel now." Said Tsubasa mockingly as she held out her hand towards her wand, "Accio Wand!"

As Katsuki could still do it, he rolled his eyes.

It didn't help that the other three didn't know what was going on.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" called out Izuku.

"Protego!" called out Tsubasa creating a shield.

Once the shield was down she pointed to the ground at Izuku's, "Bombarda!"

As he didn't have time to react, he was sent flying to the air, dropping his wand as he landed near the wall of flames.

"You fought off against villains yet you had a pathetic fight this time… I guess you had to think about the hostages which I have to commend you treating this seriously…" said Tsubasa walking over to him pointing her wand at him.

The three that didn't know what was really going on all watched in horror as she approached Izuku, hoping that whatever spell she used wouldn't kill him.

Tsubasa grinned evilly as she looked at their faces… she was going to have fun with this.

She pointed her wand right to his face… and then lightly poking his nose with her wand going "BOOP!"

The three were shocked.

"Man! You guys are hilarious!" laughed Tsubasa, "Aguamenti!"

She put the water out with water from her wand.

"Sorry… she wouldn't let me explain…" sighed Izuku, "She's my heroism tutor."

She undid the spell on Kirishima first as it was worse than Iida's.

"Wait… why didn't you or Kacchan say something!" said Ochaco.

Kacchan glared harshly at her and mouthed "Don't call me that!"

"He was going to… but you saw the results." Said Izuku who began to untie Ochaco.

"Why did you attack us?" asked Iida as she had removed the spell on him.

"Because you were there… and besides if you're trying to be pros." Said Tsubasa, "And the only who fought back at Katsuki. If I was a villain you could have claimed self-defense. Yet you didn't… hell Katsuki even noticed I gave you permission to use your quirks… though to be fair he was the only one who knew I was a hero…"

"I fucking hate you." Said Katsuki once she removed the spells on him.

"I know!" cackled Tsubasa.

"Does she do that all the time." Said Ochaco.

"She's cutting back since I started UA…" said Izuku.

"It's true… I'm just checking up on him… especially with what happened with the villain attack." Said Tsubasa, "Nezu gave me a report since I'm still a part of you education. You did mostly good… but I have to complain about what happened to your arm… what have I drilled into you!"

"Constant Vigilance." Sighed Izuku.

And that means being aware!" said Tsubasa poking him with her wand.

"She is quite tough" said Iida.

You have no idea." Said Katsuki.

She then turned to the class mates and she gave them a warm smile.

"On the other hand… I have to say it's nice to see that you finally made some friends." Said Tsubasa, "I know how hard it can be to make friends when you choose the muggle school and tutor route."

"Well knowing who you are now, I'm…" said Iida.

"Yeah. Don't care." Said Tsubasa, "Just letting you know… be careful if you're with Izuku and you hear cawing."

"What does that mean?" asked Ochaco.

"Don't worry about it… just know you'll have permission, which I can give as a heroism tutor. I can extend to anyone I want…" said Tsubasa.

"What does that mean?" asked Ochaco.

"They'll explain." Said Tsubasa, "Anyways I have to go. Tell Inko and the other guy I said hi! Later Zuku!"

With that she disapparated away.

"Congratulations… you're officially got sucked into Deku's hero lessons." Said Katsuki.

"What seriously?" asked Kirishima.

"Yeah." Said Izuku blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

He fetched his wand and they counited on their way to his apartment.

"IT used to be worse." Said Izuku as they counited on their way, "She used to jump in the middle of the night."

"Seriously?" asked Ochaco.

Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

"But still she is a pro hero and she must have a good reason to." Said Iida.

"To make Deku paranoid." Said Katsuki.

"Bakugo!" said Iida.

"He's kind of right…" said Izuku.

"Oh seriously?" asked Kirishima.

"But I'm used to it, she's been teaching me since I was 12. And it's because of her I'm an Animagus." Said Izuku.

"Oh yeah she turned into a crow." Said Ochaco.

Adactyly it's a Raven." Said Izuku.

"But Raven's aren't native to Japan." Said Iida.

"It's magic." Said Katsuki, "It's tied to the person… not the country."

"I see…" said Iida who clearly didn't have a grasp on inner animal yet.

They got to Izuku's apartment building.

"Wait… this place seems pretty small, you really have a training room?" asked Kirishima.

Izuku nodded, but didn't say anything.

They got to his apartment and he opened the door.

"I'm home mom!" he called out, "I brought friends."

She opened the door to the hallway.

"Wait did you say friends as in plural?" she asked.

She looked at the group.

"Oh you really brought home friends." Inko said as she began to cry.

""Oh she's so cute." Thought Ochaco.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Midoriya." Said Iida, "My name is Tenya Iida."

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Said Ochaco.

"Eijiro Kirishima." Said Kirishima giving the thumbs up.

"I'm so happy that my son has friends." Cried Inko.

"Come on Auntie Inko." Said Katsuki knowing that's just she'd react.

"Auntie?" asked Ochaco with a sly smile.

"Tell anyone and you'll die!" yelled Katsuki.

"The school sports festival is coming up and we'll be using my training room." Said Izuku.

"Okay!" said Inko with a sly smile, "Oh will you be staying for dinner."

"Minds as well, tell the hag for me." Said Katsuki.

"I'll have to think about it." Said Iida.

"Same." Said Kirishima.

"I'll stay for dinner!" said Ochaco on the other hand.

"Oh by the way, the crow says hi." Said Katsuki.

"She jumped you on the way here." Said Inko, "Sorry about her, but she's really gung ho about her training with Izuku."

"We thought she was a villain." Said Ochaco.

"She would do that." Said Inko.

"Hey! About that training room." Said Kirishima.

"I'll show you." Said Izuku.

"Just be aware… he has a nerd room." Said Katsuki.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Said Ochaco.

They entered his All Might covered room and Izuku blushed.

"It's not that bad." Ochaco tried to reassure him.

That was when Purin scurried over to them, and Ochaco's eyes lit up.

"You have a Puffskein!" she cheered picking up Purin and tossing him into the air.

"Uraraka! You should ask to toss his pet into the air!" said Iida.

"It's fine." Said Izuku, "He loves it. His name is Purin by the way."

"Oh it fits so much!" said Ochaco cuddling with the Puffskein.

"Oh right! I should show you where my training room is." Said Izuku, "But I need to get something from my drawer first."

He opened his desk drawer. He reached, however much to the shock of Ochaco, Iida and Kirishima, suddenly Izuku fell into the drawer as if he was sucked in.

"What just happened!" yelled Ochaco.

"Seriously Deku?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku shelly poked his head out of the drawer.

"Sorry… old wizard joke." Said Izuku.

"Wait…" said Ochaco.

"Oh I've heard of that spell." Said Iida, "I remembering wizards can alter the dimensions of items."

"What do you mean?" asked Kirishima.

"It's bigger on the inside." Said Izuku.

They all looked into the draw and saw that Izuku was standing on a ladder, all of them followed Izuku down the ladder and was surprised to find a room with a bookshelf and a few couches and chairs. There were also a few doors.

"Oh wow!" said Ochaco.

"This is crazy!" said Kirishima.

"It's actually pretty standard for kids who have magic tutors." Said Izuku, "This way I can perform spells and make potions without worrying about damaging my apartment."

Izuku gave them a quick tour, showing that one of the rooms was a potions lab, while the others were various rooms of different sizes that were clearly meant to be places to practice spells.

The last room be a room that was the size of a school gym.

"And this is the training room I was telling you about." Said Izuku.

"I can't believe it." Said Kirishima.

"Really it's not much." Said Izuku blushing.

"You've never been camping with a magical tent." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah… but those are smaller." Said Izuku.

"This is normal for you two… isn't it?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Enough talk… we're here to train." Said Katsuki.

"Should we change first." Said Ochaco.

"Oh right… maybe we should have done that before we came in here." Said Izuku.

"But then they just would have asked questions." Said Katsuki.

"I guess you're right." Laughed Izuku.

Over the course of the next two weeks, they all trained. Sometimes together in Izuku's training room and sometimes on their own. As did their classmates.

All of them knew that the Sports Festival was a big deal… and hopefully if they didn't win at the very least they would get a high ranking pro heroes attention…

No that they weren't going to try to win though…

Next Time: It's time for the Sports Festival. Several surprises occur, first Todoroki lets out a declaration of war towards Katsuki and then unleashes an even more surprisingly delectation at Izuku. Not only that but Izuku has to give a speech... But the major thing is when the first event rolls around, will Izuku's strategy he comes up with work? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Kirishima's now part of the friend group. I was originally thinking he'd join on the first day but I realized it would make more sense after the USJ. Also fun fact, early on I was planning to reveal Izuku's drawer room much later in the story but then I realized it would be a cute idea for them to use the room as a training room for the Sports Festival... so yeah...


	13. The Sports Festival is Here

Chapter 13: The Sports Festival is Here

The two weeks of training was interesting. Mostly because the days they trained at Izuku's house they sometimes discovered something about they weren't expecting. Such as the fact that despite not playing Quidditch he still owned a broomstick.

"Wait you do like flying?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… and I'm pretty good at it, it's Quidditch I have a problem with." Said Izuku.

"I still think you should have tried playing chaser." Said Katsuki.

"Why haven't you flown to school?" asked Kirishima.

"Well I don't want to draw too much attention to myself right now." Said Izuku, "Although I do plan to if I sleep late one day…"

"Wouldn't it be cool if you used it during the Sports Festival." Said Ochaco.

"Well I would have to register it and bring to the stadium…" said Izuku who began to go on a mumble spree, "Unless use that strategy from years ago… I would have to ask if it would be all right, but it could work in a coemption where a broom would be useful."

"Is he all right?" asked Iida.

"He's' fine." Said Katsuki, "He does this."

They also learned how magical torturing worked, certain days of the week Izuku would be visited by one of his tutors.

Turned out they have different times and the time spent with him varied.

As he was a Heroism student time with his Astromancy, Herbology and History tutors were very short. About five minutes. It was mostly assigned reading an a work sheet for History and Astronomy while Herbology it was "Take care of this plant for a week" along with instructions.

As stated, this was only for students with Heroism Tutors. Those that were interested in the subjects were given much more time, but these three subjects weren't often used by heroes they didn't have much time.

If someone went into a different filed they would be taught in that particular field like if someone want to get in Astronomy they would focus on Astronomy. Which while not as popular as being a hero or a quidditch player was actually a rather locative profession for magic folk as it was a rare field that Science and Magic actually worked together. While going to other planets were still technology hard to do, exoplanet discoveries and other things beyond the Solar System were now quite well documented thanks to magic…

But that's beside the point.

Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and Potions of the other hand were given an hour or two per day. Charms, Transfiguration and Defense were often learning a particular spell and practicing over the course of the week until the next session.

Potions were similar but there wasn't any practicing during the week.

Izuku was used to the work load by this point. And in fact he talked to the tutors and asked for the tutors to each teach him a spell that might be useful during the sports festival, so that was addition to the training.

Also during that time Inko had offered to have Ochaco over for dinner whenever she wanted due to the fact that money was tight for the girl, and it would be good as she lived alone in apartment so she could be closer to school.

OF course Kirishima and Iida both managed to stay over for dinner a few of the times during their training.

And of course the two did promise to come over dinner even after the training was over.

Also during that time Tsubasa jumped them three more times on the way to Izuku's house. They lost all three times, but it wasn't as one sided as the first fight as they knew she wasn't a villain and actually fought back.

But of course the Sports Festival still had to happen.

And the first year events were a big deal this year due to what happened at the USJ.

In the locker room that given for the class, everyone was getting ready.

Izuku was nervous… and trying to steady his breath.

"Bakugo." Said Todoroki.

Everyone turned to Todoroki.

"You have one of the strongest quirks in class." Said Todoroki.

"What of it?" asked Katsuki.

"However abjectly speaking I'm stronger than you." Said Todoroki.

"Oh I get it' a declaration of war." Said Katsuki with a smirk, "You might be stronger, but I will win! I will figure out a way to beat you!"

"I will refuse to lose to you." Said Todoroki.

Then he looked at Izuku.

"There is only one person I will accept defeat from and that is Midoriya." Said Todoroki.

Things got deafly quiet in the room as they all stared at Todoroki then at Izuku.

"What?" asked Izuku unsure how to respond.

"While I have no intention of losing, however I won't hold any hard feelings if you were to be the one to defeat me." Said Todoroki.

Izuku just stood unsure how to respond to this strange declaration.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"Hey! I'm just as confused as you are… don't look at me." Said Izuku.

"Midoriya…" said Momo.

"I don't know…" said Izuku.

Momo sighed, it would make sense that little bomb made Izuku forget.

She whispered to him.

"Oh right! We have to start heading out now." Said Izuku.

And soon enough they got ready to enter the main arena.

As they entered Present Mic had announced all of the students arrivals.

"This is such a big crowd!" said Izuku.

"Well it would make sense." Said Iida, "We are trying to be pros after all."

"All Right!" called out the referee for the match, the R Rated hero Midnight… a woman who was dressed like a dominatrix.

Don't ask why she worked at a high school… it only raises more questions than answers.

"And now the athletes oath! Will Izuku Midoriya come up on stage." Said Midnight.

Izuku froze when she said.

"Wait Deku's giving the speech." Said Ochaco.

"He did get the highest score for the entrance exam." Said Sero.

"For the hero course." Muttered a girl from General Studies.

Izuku made on stage looking nervous. He took a breath.

"Sorry, no one told me I had to do this." Said Izuku.

In the teacher's box, All Might winced.

"Shit! I knew I forgot to do something." Thought All Might.

In the announcer's box Aizawa was face palmed, also inwardly cursing himself for not telling Izuku.

Back on stage Izuku quickly threw together something.

"Okay! Let's do our best! And show everyone what it means to go Beyond Plus Ultra!" he said rather nervously.

Katsuki smirked, knowing it was such an Izuku speech.

"IS that the person who got the highest score in the entrance exam… how pathetic." Said a voice.

Everyone in Class 1-A turned to see a blonde boy with grey eyes.

"He's clearly a nervous wreck. I doubt that he'll get past the first stage." Said the boy.

All of Class 1-A glared at him.

"That's one less students of 1-A to worry about." Said the boy with a shrug.

"You want to make something of it…" muttered Katsuki.

Iida held him back.

"He's not worth it…" said Kirishima, "Besides you could disqualified"

"It's fine." Said Izuku having seen what happened.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"You can't keep saying it's fine." Muttered Katsuki.

"Now it's time for the first event!" called out Midnight, "It's time to the qualifier! The event that will get everyone who isn't first crying!"

A screen showed what the event will be.

Obstacle Course Race.

"Yes it will be an Obstacle Course Race! All 11 courses will face against each other in a 4 kilometer lap around the stadium! Anything goes as long as you don't stray from the track." Said Midnight.

Izuku seemed excited.

"Whoa! Total 180!" said Kirishima due to the fact the Izuku had a change in attitude.

"What you have a strategy?" asked Katsuki.

"Just don't be too angry." Laughed Izuku.

"Should we be scared?" asked Ochaco.

"I get the feeling we should be." Said Iida with a sweat drop.

Everyone got ready, Katsuki was surprised that Izuku was heading towards the back of the pack.

"What are you doing Deku?" asked Katsuki.

"It's better if I'm behind everyone else!" said Izuku, "It might take a minute for it work."

"Whatever you say." Said Katsuki.

Everyone watched as the rights went from red, to yellow and green. And so almost all of the students ran towards to the tunnel, which was extremely tight and was immediately a bottle neck.

However, Izuku held out his wand high.

"Accio Golden Raijin!" he called out.

Those that were in the back of the pack stared at Izuku, wondering what was going on as he was holding out his hand.

That was when a broomstick flew to his hand.

Indeed it was broomstick, which the model of broomstick he had.

Much of the crowd in the stadium was confused…

However Tsubasa who was had gotten a ticket as a pro hero was laughing her ass off.

"Dang Zuku! You sure paid attention to what I said about the lighter side of the Death Eater Wars." She laughed.

"Is that even legal!" yelled Present Mic.

"It is." Sighed Aizawa, "He filled out the proper paper work to allow use of his broomstick. And he also asked me if summoning his broomstick from the area would be considered cheating. I told him it depended on the rules of the event. And since anything goes in this race he's fine."

"Wait… what about his wand?" asked Present Mic.

"He doesn't need to file proper papers as while it can be considered equipment, it can also be considered a part of him." Said Aizawa, "By way in case you haven't figured it out, Izuku Midoriya is a wizard."

As the tunnel was rather tall, Izuku was able to fly over the crowd with no problem. With many of them shocked that a wizard was flying above them.

"Seriously Deku!" yelled Katsuki as Izuku flew over him.

Izuku laughed nervously.

After he made it through the tunnel those in the tunnel started to make a show with Todoroki freezing a path through it, and freezing of the people to the ground. However many managed to avoid the ice one way or another.

"Deku's already got this! But I'm not letting you beat me for second place!" yelled Katsuki.

Todoroki looked back and saw that most of his class had made it through his ice along with other.

"I knew the class would make it through, but there were more than I expected." Said Todoroki.

Meanwhile Izuku got to the first obstacle in the obstacle course.

Which were many robots… including multiple version the Zero Pointer from the exams.

Izuku took a breath.

He flew up higher than the robots managed to dodge their attacks.

"The wizard Midoriya is still in first place managing to get past the robots easily!" yelled Present Mic.

However the other students had arrived to find the robots.

Todoroki managed to freeze one knocking it over. Allowing him to keep second place.

It did land on Kirishima however, but thanks to his quirk which allowed him harden his skin he was safe from the robot collapse, along with that boy from Class 1-B named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu had a similar Quirk but turned him to Steel.

However the other students managed to get passed the robots with Katsuki easing his explosions to get over the Zero Pointer.

While his class and year mates made it through the robots, Izuku got to the next obstacle.

He blinked, not because it would be hard to get past… but because it was way too easy for him.

"Looks like Midoriya has gotten to the next obstacle! The fall!" yelled Present Mic.

The Fall as it were was a large canon with platforms littered throughout.

"Though admittingly for a wizard on a broom stick it's not that impressive." Said Present Mic.

"No it's not." Said Aizawa.

Izuku quickly flew through the air above this canyon and soon enough.

Not too long afterwards the other students finally arrived.

A girl from the support course managed to use her inventions to get through easily to the otherwise.

Katsuki managed used his explosions to thrust himself through the air and was stalling Todoroki pretty closely.

"At the same time Izuku got to the last obstacle.

He sweat dropped as he saw it.

"Looks like Midoriya got to the last obstacle! Mine Field!" yelled Present Mic, "I should mention that the mines are not deadly just loud and flashy! Though it means there's a chance the students might need a chance of underwear afterwards."

"Depending on the student." Said Aizawa.

Of course Izuku just flew over the mine fled like was nothing.

"This course was not made with fliers in mind." Said Aizawa.

"No it wasn't." said Present Mic.

And soon enough Todoroki made it to the mine field.

It was difficult to navigate.

Once the other students started making their ways through the field. There was an announcement.

"Midoriya has made it across the finish line!" yelled Present Mic.

Indeed he had. Izuku made it through the gate and landed.

He looked at the arena and there was cheering. Though it wasn't as loud at should have been.

Izuku should have expected it.

Meanwhile All Might was smiling proud that his Successor made it to first place.

Even if it was something of a curb stomp.

Tsubasa was applauding and cheering.

However she overheard some spectator's nearby. Not Hero spectators but rather calcian spectators.

"I can't believe there's a wizard in UA. I though they all went to worse schools." Said one of them.

"I bet he cheated…" said another.

"Well I guess magic is cheating at life." Said another.

Tsubasa glared at them.

On the mine filed.

Katsuki smirked.

However he had bigger fish to fry. He had caught up to Todoroki. And knew that a fight was inevitable.

"I get why you called out me!" he yelled, "But Deku doesn't need magiphobes in the class giving him pity."

"Don't you dare call me a Magiphobe!" growled out Todoroki.

He sent out ice at Katsuki who thankfully dodged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Katsuki as he landed, thankfully not landing on any mines.

Todoroki didn't answer as the two fought.

However both of them noticed the rest were coming up quickly.

"Fuck this!" muttered Katsuki launching himself into the air.

However Todoroki not only caught up but went ahead of them.

The two counited to run pretty much neck in neck for quite a while.

Until they reached the finish line and Todoroki was the one to get second place while Katsuki got Third.

Izuku wasn't sure if he should congratulate his best friend for coming in third as the others arrived.

Iida was moping as he had gotten 6th in the race.

However Kirishima and Ochaco who had gotten 9th and 16th both approached Izuku.

"Wow! You were awesome!" said Ochaco.

"That was so manly." Said Kirishima.

"Thanks… though I might have stolen the idea from someone else." Said Izuku.

"You did?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… you know Harry Potter, right?" asked Izuku.

"Oh yeah, the legendary British wizard, right?" asked Ochaco.

Izuku nodded, "When he was still in school he was forced into a tournament and he did the same thing during it." Explained Izuku.

"Wait… is he that wizard who's…" said Kirishima.

But before Kirishima could finish his question.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku turned to his best friend.

"Remember… what really matters is that you get to the final round!" said Katsuki, "It doesn't matter what happens in the next round as long as I get to kick your ass in round three."

Izuku smiled at Katsuki, knowing it was his way of congratulating him.

"But seriously did you have to rip off Harry Potter?" asked Katsuki.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"All right!" called out Midnight, "The 42 that passed will move onto the next round."

As it turned out all 40 of the hero course students got into that 42, along with the boy with lavender hair and the odd girl from Support.

"Don't worry for those that didn't make it into the next round. You will still have a chance to show your stuff!" said Midnight, "Now let's see what the next event will be."

And with that the screen showed Calvary Battle.

"A Calvary battle really?" asked Kaminari.

"So we're teaming up?" asked Tsuyu.

"All right the way it works is like a normal Calvary battle. Participants will form their own teams on their own. It's a usual Calvary battle, where teams of 2 to 4 in a rider and horse position. You have to snag the other teams headbands while guarding yours. However your point value will be determined by your place in the last event." Explained Midnight.

"So we have to earn points like the exam." Said Sato.

"So the point value of each team depends on the members." Said a girl in Class 1-A by the name of Toru Hagakure.

"I'm about to explain it! So shut up already!" yelled Midnight.

Midnight managed to calm down.

"As I was saying, the person who got 42nd place got 5 points, 41st place got 10 points… and you can guess the rest from there. However the winner of the event is worth a whopping 10 Million Points!"

"10 Million Points?" asked Izuku who started to sweat.

"The higher ranked students are the ones to get. IT's a chance for those at the bottom to claw their back to the top!" said Midnight.

Everyone all looked at Izuku as he counited to stand there sweating…

This was not how he was expecting with the sports festival which was only just beginning…

And hopefully the next round he would at least have a team… because he already had a staggery to make sure no one stole the headband…

Next Time: It's the Calvary Battle! Who will join Izuku's team. And what's his strategy that will allow him to keep the headband? Find out next time!

A/N: I will get into Todoroki's behavior in a couple chapters... you know when the point will be... but it will be wham...


	14. The Calvary Battle Arrives

Chapter 14: The Calvary Battle Arrives

Izuku stood there sighing. He knew it was because his points were too high. No one wanted to team up with him.

They were given 15 minutes for form teams.

He just stood there sighing in depression.

He looked at and saw that a good chunk of his class was surrounding Katsuki.

"Of course Kacchan is popular." He sighed.

He figured he would wait until someone would take pity on him or be disqualified because no one wanted to team up with him.

However he didn't know that 4 people did want to team up with him…

And it wasn't members of his friend group… well not completely.

"Deku!" cheered Ochaco.

He turned to Ochaco.

"Let's team up!" she said.

And then Izuku started crying, a lot… tears preictally shot out of his eyes.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

Ochaco nodded.

"Wouldn't it better to team up with your friends." Said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded.

And that was when he was approached by that girl form support.

"Hey! Kid who got first place! Team up with me"! said the girl.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"You're from support right?" asked Ochaco.

"That's right! And everyone has their eyes on you! The one who got first place! The support companies will be watching! And with you front and center they'll be able to see my beautiful babies." Said the girl.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"Mei! Mei Hatsume!" said the girl.

"You have invention you want to show off right?" asked Izuku.

"Of course. "said Mei.

"Did you put magic shielding on them?" asked Izuku.

"No… why?" asked Mei.

"Did you see how Deku won?" asked Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"No why?" asked Mei answered again.

Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other knowing they had to try to dissuade her from joining the team.

Meanwhile Katsuki gritted his teeth as his class tames surrounded him.

"I'm going to say this one last time! I'm not interested in team up with you extras!" yelled Katsuki.

"Hey Bakugo!" called out Kirishima, "I tried to join Todoroki's team but he's full… But I think we'd make a great team!"

"Only if you go along with my strategy." Said Katsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirishima.

Katsuki broke through his classmates and followed Katsuki confused.

Back with Izuku he tried to disused, Mei from joining his team.

"And look at this!" said Mei.

"It's based on the rescue hero… but…" said Izuku.

"It would be perfect for you." Said Mei.

"No it wouldn't." said Izuku, "I can't use your items Hatsume."

"Why not?" asked Mei.

"Because he's a wizard you idiot." Said Katsuki walking over with Kirishima.

"Kacchan." Said Izuku surprised.

""Wait you're a wizard!" yelled Mei in shock.

"He flew on a broom." Said Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"I tried to explain." Said Izuku.

Mei pouted and stormed off going to find Todoroki.

Izuku looked at his best friend.

"Look it would make more sense if we team up now and kick each other's ass during the final round." Said Katsuki.

"Wait…" said Kirishima.

"If you want someone else go leave now Shitty hair!" said Katsuki, "But we're going to win, that's your strategy right?"

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"But I don't want an easy win." Said Katsuki, "If we're going to win we're doing it right."

Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Okay… you might need to back up…" said Ochaco.

Izuku began to explain what his strategy was to Ochaco and Kirishima.

Unfortunately the fourth person who wanted to join with Izuku while she couldn't hear it, it was clear that he already had a full team.

"Ribbit." Sighed Tsuyu.

"Hey! Tsu! You on a team yet!" yelled Mineta.

"No…" said Tsuyu.

That was when he was joined by Shoji.

"Well I think you'd be perfect for our strategy." Said Mineta.

He told her his strategy with Shoji.

"Fine, but under one condition, we don't go after the 10 Million points." Said Tsuyu.

"What! Why!" yelled Mineta.

"There's clearly a reason." Said Shoji.

Tsuyu nodded.

Back with Izuku he finished up his explanation.

"Wait! Seriously!" said Kirishima.

"And no one knows this?" asked Ochaco.

"If they did he would have been surrounded like I was." Said Katsuki.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"But like I said I'm not looking for an easy win! This team better go all out!" said Katsuki.

Izuku nodded.

That was when Mei once again approached them.

"Hey kid who got third!" yelled Mei.

"The teams full and I'm teaming up with the wizard!" yelled Katsuki.

"Seriously!" yelled Mei.

She left to find 4th place then…

Back with Mineta's team.

"What! No way!" said Mineta.

"They're going to keep that headband unless we steal it at the very last second, but I don't know if that would count." Said Tsuyu.

"You were planning to ask to join his team because of that." Said Shoji.

Tsuyu nodded.

"Are you sure he can use that spell?" asked Shoji.

"It's the spell he used to get his broom." Said Tsuyu, "A famous wizard used the exact same tactic in a different competition years ago."

The other two looked at each other and nodded.

They would go after other headbands but not after the 10 Million points.

This would end up being a good thing for their team.

There ended up being 12 teams, Most of them ended up with four members, but there were two teams made up of three (like Team Mineta) and two teams of two people.

Of course Team Bakugo (as Katsuki was the rider) was the team that almost everyone would be going after.

The formation they went with was Izuku and Kirishima in the front with Ochaco in the back.

"Do you have to wear your boots?" asked Izuku.

"I have my reasons." Said Katsuki.

"You just want to show how strong you are" thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

"All right! Let the blood bath begin!" yelled Present Mic.

The second that the event began everyone was after Team Bakugo.

"Heh! They think we're going to lay down and take it!" mocked Katsuki.

Uh… Kacchan…" said Izuku.

He looked down and saw that the ground below them was acting like quick sand.

"Deku tell me you have a plan." Said Katsuki.

"I do! Everyone hold on!" said Izuku, "I also have a landing plan."

He took out his wand.

"Ascendio!" he called out.

Everyone held on tightly as they were launched straight up into the air.

"What the!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

But of course they had to come down.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"Arresto Momentum!" yelled Izuku casting the spell on the team.

Their decent immediately slowed down.

They all slowed down and were able to land away from the teams that was after them, those that were from Class 1-B were surprised.

While those that were form Class 1-A quickly recovered.

"Why are we keep getting surprised by magic?" asked Kyoka.

"Don't ask me…" sighed Sato.

However that was when the teams started to go after them.

But then they stopped.

"What the!" they heard a Class 1-B team call out.

"What's going on?" asked Toru.

"It's Mineta!" cursed Kyoka.

Many of the teams were stuck to the ground.

That was when they saw Shoji running towards the crowd and Tsuyu's tongue began to lash out of.

Everyone was surprised as Tsuyu stole the headbands. Everyone peaked through the hole in Shoji's tentacles.

"Is that even allowed!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

"I believe it's a legitimate tactic so I'll allow it." Said Midnight.

"Seriously!" yelled all of them team dealing with the slaughter.

As Tsuyu took the heads band Team Bakugo.

"We should run." Said Ochaco

"You're right." Said Izuku.

They all ran from Team Mineta's theft.

"I don't' get it…" muttered Katsuki.

"Get what?" asked Ochaco.

"They're not going after us." Said Katsuki getting his teeth.

"That is weird…" said Izuku then it hit him, "Harry Potter has a chocolate frog card."

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"So they know how we're going to keep it." Said Katsuki.

Meanwhile with Team Todoroki (which consisted of Iida, Momo and Kaminari) they were blocked by the team consisting of the blonde from Class 1-B.

He was named Neito Monoma.

"Is there a reason why you're going after me?" asked Todoroki.

"Yes… I was going to go after Bakugo, however he smarted up and teamed up with that pathetic wizard." Said Monoma, "You'd think he'd pull something else but…"

That was when suddenly he and his team was frozen by Todoroki's ice.

His team stared at what just happened.

"Really?" asked Kaminari.

"Couldn't you have let me finish!" yelled Monoma.

"It was the only way to shut him up." Said Todoroki.

They walked by and Todoroki stole the headbands from him.

"Should we unfreeze him?" asked Iida.

"Later." Said Todoroki.

He had to get that 10 Million point headband.

The problem was that he was torn about the headband.

He knew he had to beat one of the top students in class. IT was clear that him and Bakugo had the strongest quirks.

There was his complicated relationship with magic… he didn't mind losing to Midoriya because a certain someone was among those that thought magic was lesser to quirks…

And still believed it, even after certain evidence was brought to him…

He pushed away those feelings.

He had to win this.

However many of the teams were still after Team Bakugo.

However Team Bakugo took it in stride.

He was about to steal a headband from an all-girl team from Class 1-B

However that was when tape covered one of the girl legs.

Then a black shadow in the shape of a bird stole the girl's headband.

"Yes another hand band for my babies!" cheered Mei.

They turned where Mei was.

Turned out she had teamed up with Mina, Sero and other of their classmates a boy with a bird head who was teamed up with her.

"You know your babies didn't do anything." Said Mina with a sweat drop, "Sero and Tokoyami were the ones who did it."

Indeed the boy was named Fumikage Tokoyami.

He also ranked 7th in the race, which was why Mei offered to team up with him, as everyone who was higher were already part of full teams.

"The headband was mine!" yelled Katsuki.

"Get away from the wizard! Protect my babies!" yelled Mei.

"Why did we agree to join her again?" asked Sero.

"I have no idea." Sighed Tokoyami.

"At least that's' another team that's not after our headband." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… but that's it really…" sighed Izuku.

"Until they actually steal the headband." Said Kirishima.

"Then they'll be in for a wakeup call." Laughed Katsuki.

However the teams were starting to surrounded them again.

"It's been halfway through the events so let's finally see the scores!" said Present Mic.

The scores were shown.

It showed that many of the teams were missing points.

"Looks like Team Bakugo is holding onto those 10 Million Points! Followed close behind by Team Todoroki, Team Mineta and Team Hatsume!"

"I noticed something with Team Mineta and Team Hatsume." Said Aizawa, "Both of them are avoiding… the 10 Million points."

"Well Hatsume makes sense, the team leader is part of the support course and with a wizard earning that sweet 10 Million Points it makes sense she's avoid them."

Aizawa knew he was right. But knew that there was something else going on.

Especially with Team Mineta.

Back on the battle field Team Todoroki finally confronted Team Bakugo.

""So you're after my headband?" asked Katsuki.

"Of course." Said Todoroki.

"So what should we do?" asked Kirishima.

However before they could do anything, the various teams that were still have the 10 million points headed towards them.

But Team Todoroki had a plan for them.

"Yaoyorozu create the defense insulator." Said Todoroki.

Momo did so, it took a bit but she did it.

And that was when Kaminari shocked all the other teams.

It was almost hit Team Bakugo however Izuku managed to grab his wand and call out "Protego!"

Protecting the team from Kaminari's electric quirk.

However Todoroki used a stick to make sure that all of the others were frozen.

And creating a wall trapping Team Bakugo.

For the next few minutes there was a tense standoff between the two teams.

"Listen!" said Iida to his team, "What I'm about to do will render me useless for the rest of the match."

"Iida?" asked Todoroki.

"Be sure to grab it!" yelled Iida, "Recipro Burst!"

That was hewn Iida moved at an incredible speed shocking everyone and Todoroki grabbed the 10 Million Point Headband.

Everyone was surprised by this turned of events.

"Why didn't he use such a move during the race!" yelled Present Mic.

"If I increase my speed to the extent that the kickback stalls them. It's a secret technique that I haven't shown anyone yet."

Team Bakugo looked at the group.

"Midoriya! Bakugo! I wasn't able to tell you before the match began, but we might have trained together. But in this sort of event are all rivals! And even though you will have enough points to pass, I will still defeat you!" declared Iida.

That was when Katsuki began to laugh.

"Seriously! You training with us and you think that would be enough to beat us?" asked Katsuki.

Both Todoroki and Iida scowled.

"What does that mean." Said Iida.

"Unless…" said Todoroki.

"Accio 10 Million points!" called out Izuku.

Todoroki felt the headband pulled from his hand and flew to Izuku's hand.

An awkward silence filled the air as they realized what happened.

Izuku gave the headband to Katsuki who put it around his neck.

"So you want to try that again?" asked Katsuki with an evil grin.

In the stands, Tsubasa was laughing hysterically. "Oh man… that is priceless." Laughed Tsubasa.

Meanwhile All Might sighed at the turn of events, even though he really shouldn't have been surprised.

Iida looked so deviated.

"I… I…" said Iida.

"I think I broke Iida." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Apologize to him later!" yelled Bakugo, "And don't use any magic until times up or they steal it again."

Izuku nodded and placed the wand in the hostler.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kirishima.

"I said that I didn't want an easy win." Laughed Katsuki.

"So we're going to run towards him?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku who was so used to his best friend at this point.

Iida was still out of it due to the combination his engines not working and his sacrifice was for nothing.

"It was all for nothing…" said Iida, "I should have known magic would let him take back the headband… I trained with them for two weeks…"

"Hey Iida's gone bye bye…" said Kaminari.

"I should have realized he could use the summoning charm." Sighed Momo.

"You too!" yelled Kaminari., "How do you even know what charm it was."

"My family employs house elves, I know quite a few spells from seeing them." Said Momo.

Todoroki watched them head towards them.

But with one of his "Horses" in a catatonic state there wasn't much he could do as they grabbed one of the headbands from round his neck.

Katsuki looked at the at the headband he grabbed.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Katsuki.

"Just 70 points?" asked Izuku surprised.

"Hey it's better than nothing." Said Ochaco.

However Present Mic began to count down.

"Deku…" said Katsuki, "Do that thing that the crow's been teaching you."

"Seriously! I can barely use it!" said Izuku.

Someone might do a last minute grab." Said Katsuki.

"Fine." Sighed Izuku.

As the time counted down, Izuku waved his hand in front of him.

"Protego!" he said.

A tiny shield appeared.

"What…" said Kirishima.

"I'm not good with Wandless Magic." Said Izuku.

However thanks to Todoroki's ice wall and Iida's existential crisis no one went after the headband.

"All right times up! With over 10 Million Points it's tea, Bakugo!" said Present.

"I'm sorry Iida!" Izuku approached go his friend.

"I should have known…" said Iida still having his crisis.

"In second place is Team Todoroki." Said Present Mic.

Todoroki said nothing and eyed Izuku and Katsuki.

"In third Place we have Team Mineta."

"I told you not to go after the 10 Million points." Said Tsuru.

"I owe you so much!" cried Mineta.

"And finally in fourth place we have Team Hatsume!" said Present Mic.

"Yes! And it was all thanks to my babies!" yelled Mei.

"IT was mostly Sero and Tokoyami!" yelled Mina.

"Why aren't you saying the point totals." Said Aizawa.

"I have my reasons." Said Present.

"Which are.." said Aizawa.

That someone did want to do the math involved…

"All right! We're going to be taking a break and get lunch! So you want to eat Aizawa.

"I'm going to take a nap." Muttered Aizawa.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I have to get my broom and put it in a safe place." Said Izuku.

"Where is your broom?" asked Ochaco.

"I left it with Midnight." Said Izuku.

Ochaco nodded.

"We're going to try to get Iida to snap out of it." Said Kirishima, "Meet you in the cafeteria."

Izuku nodded as he went over to Midnight to take his broom back.

Once he got his broom back, he turned and saw Todoroki looking at him.

"We need to talk." Said Todoroki.

Izuku stared at Todoroki nervously.

However he knew what the conversation was going to be about.

The reason why Todoroki made the declaration in the locker room…

And the reason would not be at all what Izuku expected.

Next Time: Todoroki explains things about his father and family... and Izuku discovers Todoroki's connections to magic. What as they? Also who will face off against who in the final round? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! totally mixed it up by switching out at least one team with Team Mineta. It should be interesting for sure and because of the changes the fights will be different in round three. However it's the next chapter twists are the ones I'm excited for the most... but that's for next chapter...


	15. Lost Magic, Gained Quirk

A/N: There's two interconnected twists in the chapter. The first was planned before I even wrote the story while the other was planned around chapter 5... Because I discovered something about canon... I will get to it in the end.

Chapter 15: Lost Magic, Gained Quirk

Izuku stood nervously in one of the hallways of the stadium looking at his classmate nervously. He held onto his broom.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Izuku.

"I don't hate magic." Said Todoroki, "I've come to realization that magic and quirks are equal, each has a downside and one isn't better than the other."

"Okay…" said Izuku unsure how to respond to that.

"Do you know what Quirk Marriages are?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku nodded confused.

He knew about them due to Quirk Magic Marriages and in the history books he read about that time would often bring up the quirk only version of it.

They were when two people got married to create a child with a powerful quirk. They were common in the early days of quirks but fell out as time went on.

"Good so I don't need to explain that part." Said Todoroki.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"My father married my mother for her quirk. Not only that but he paid her family for it." Said Todoroki.

Izuku was surprised.

"Isn't your father?" asked Izuku.

"Number 2 hero, Endeavor." Said Todoroki, "And he is obsessed with beating All Might… He is rising me to one day beat him… But I hate it, I refuse to be a tool from that bastard."

Izuku didn't know what to say. But knew he wasn't going to finish it.

"All I remember about my mother was that she was always crying. One days she said "I can't stand that left side of your face" and then poured boiling water on my face."

Izuku paled when he said that, especially after crutched his scarred face.

"Because of that I refuse to use my left side… to use his power in battle." Said Todoroki, "To rise to the top but not relying on his power. "

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Izuku.

"I needed to give you context about my feelings about magic." Said Shoto.

"Okay…" said Izuku unsure how to respond once again.

Meanwhile… All Might tried to ask advice from Endeavor when he ran into him in the hallway. However Endeavor, however Endeavor didn't want to "Give him advice".

Instead said something else.

"I'll mold him into the perfect hero. That's why I created him." Said Endeavor.

"Did you just admit to "creating" your son just to surpass All Might?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Tsubasa walking towards them.

Endeavor glared harshly at her and seemed to eye her belt and robe.

All Might looked between the two.

"I'm done here…" muttered Endeavor knowing he should leave.

"You know him?" asked All Might surprised.

"Nope! Never met him before in my life!" said Tsubasa.

"Then what was that about?" asked All Might.

"You don't know this because you're not a magical hero…" Said Tsubasa.

All Might knew she meant because the fact that he was a wizard was a secret.

"But Endeavor is a notorious Magiphobe." Said Tsubasa.

"What?" asked All Might.

"This isn't just hearsay or anything. I've heard from the last two graduates of the Mahoutokoro Hero program and they confirmed it." Said Tsubasa.

"What did he do?" asked All Might.

Back with Izuku and Todoroki.

"My brother is a wizard." Said Todoroki.

Izuku's eyes widened.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

Todoroki nodded, "My brother Natsuo." He explained, "Despite my parents getting married because of their quirks one of his children ended up with magic instead."

"Oh so that's why you feel that way about magic…" said Izuku.

He was about to say "You didn't have to tell me about all that…"

"He sent him the Mahoutokoro. And not so he could play Quidditch." Said Todoroki.

Izuku froze… he knew that the only reason why a muggle parent would send someone to Mahoutokoro would either because the kid wanted to play Quidditch or because the parents wanted to get rid of them.

"You've heard what the school does to Muggle-borns who don't want to play Quidditch." Said Todoroki.

"Convince them that the old ways are better." Said Izuku.

"I've never had a relationship with him because of that. When I was young I always wonder why he went to school on birds." Said Todoroki, "It wasn't until I was old enough to understand he was already living at school."

From the ages of 7 to 11, Mahoutokoro is a day school. Afterwards it becomes a boarding school and it's true, the students are taken to and from school on the backs of giant birds, storm petrels in this case.

"Your mother didn't get a say in it?" asked Izuku.

"No… my father insisted that it was for the best." Said Todoroki, "But it wasn't just that… do you know the Squib Ancestor theory?"

Izuku nodded, it was a theory about Muggle-Borns that an ancestor that was a squib was the reason why they had magic…

"It's true… or at least for my family it is." Said Todoroki.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

"One day years ago I overheard an argument between my brother and my father. Until the rise of quirks the Todoroki family was a magical family." Explained Todoroki.

"What!" said Izuku in shock.

Both of them heard a noise from the end of the hall and some sufficing sounds.

""It's true. Myself and my sister did some research. We don't know if it's the result of a squib, a my ancestor falling in love with a muggle or because of someone trying to gain child with both a quirk and magic but my family was magical." Explained Todoroki, "In fact I don't know if he was direct ancestor or not but someone from my family was on the 2014 National Quidditch Team."

They heard some noises from the end of the hall way again.

"Even if it's more than a hundred years ago, magic is still in my blood. If I have children, one of them might be a witch or wizard. There was a chance I could have been a wizard as well. And even my father." Said Todoroki, "However my father refuses to believe it, even with the evidence."

"That why you're okay with losing to me." Said Izuku, "To prove to him that magic and quirks are equal."

"I have no intention of losing however." Said Todoroki.

Izuku looked at him.

"Neither do I." said Izuku, "I've worked hard to get here and so many people have helped me get here as well. It doesn't matter if you're okay with losing again me…"

Todoroki said nothing as he walked away.

Once he was gone he looked at the other end of the hallway.

How long were you listening in?" asked Izuku with a sweat drop.

Katsuki, Ochaco, Iida and Kirishima all came out of hiding.

None of them answered.

IT was clear they heard the entire conversation.

None of them had anything to say… after a minute Iida finally said.

"None of us can say anything about what we heard."

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"Would anyone believe us that Endeavor is an abusive magiphobe?" asked Katsuki.

"Maybe…" said Kirishima.

"Yeah… he's not known for being the nicest hero." Said Ochaco.

"What he told Midoriya was meant to be for his ears only." Said Iida.

"exactly." Said Katsuki.

"Wait why did you follow me!" yelled Izuku.

"Bakugo saw Todoroki take you here and we all followed." Said Kirishima.

"His declaration was suspicious after all." Said Iida.

"You agreed to eavesdrop?" asked Izuku.

"Of course not!" he yelled, "I tried to stop them but it was too late!"

"At least he thinks we only heard that his family used to be magical." Said Ochaco.

"You were more surprised by his family being an old wizard family than the other thing." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"That was the more surprising piece of information." Said Iida.

"You do have a point." Sighed Izuku.

"You think that quidditch player his grandpa." Said Kirishima.

"Maybe we should get lunch." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"And put your broom away." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

Meanwhile with All Might and Tsubasa, she told him about what she heard.

"That's…" said All Might unable to find words.

"I know." Said Tsubasa, "Like I said though I've only heard this from the two heroes that were there when his son went there, even if they weren't in his grade, having the son of the number 2 hero there is a big deal and even then from what my dad told me about Mahoutokoro it's amazing that part even happened."

All Might nodded.

"Many witches and wizards want to preserve the old ways by any means necessary and to ensure they drag poor Muggle-Borns into it. Especially since the majority of Muggle-Borns that go there are those whose parents hated the fact they were born with magic rather than quirks. And unless those kids want to be quiddtch players when they grow up, their more than likely get sucked in." said Tsubasa.

"Your father attended Mahoutokoro." Said All Might surprise.

"Quiddtch Player, was rather average so he wasn't a big name." Said Tsubasa with a shrug, "But he and mom encouraged me to become a hero and live my dream…"

"What about your mother." Said All Might.

"Muggle and a self-proclaimed "quidditch slut"." Said Tsubasa.

All Might stared at Tsubasa.

"That explains so much." Thought All Might with a sweat drop.

Later, thankfully Izuku was able to put his broom in a safe location and eat lunch,

And soon it was time to return to the stadium, however it wasn't without incident.

Thanks to a perverted prank from Mineta and Kaminari, the girls of the class were now in cheer leader uniforms.

As the school had hired American cheerleader, Mineta and Kaminari tricked Momo into telling them that the girls had to wear them.

"I can't believe I let them trick me." Cried Momo as she also made the costumes with her quirk.

Ochaco looked at Izuku.

'Hey! Deku!" she called out.

"Why are you in cheer leader uniforms!" yelled Izuku in shock.

"We got pranked… but how good are you with transfiguring clothes?" asked Ochaco.

And thankfully within a few minutes most of the girls were now wearing different outfits.

"Thanks so much Midoriya." Said Momo now wearing a nice blouse and a skirts.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Izuku blushing nervously.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" asked Kyoka (who was the girl with purple hair… should have mentioned that sooner) now wearing a cool t-shirt and jeans to Toru.

"Oh yeah! These are really cute!" said Toru who was the only one who remanded in the cheer leader uniform.

"Cruse you Midoriya! Curse you!" yelled Mineta.

"Should you be saying that to someone who can actually curse you?" asked Kaminari with a sweat drop.

"Any way first off we're going to have some recreational games! Once that's over we're moving on to the final events! Between the 16 members of the four winning teams! We'll have a formal tournament with a series of one on one battles!" called out Present Mic.

"A tournament! All right! Time to get in that ring I see every year." Said Kirishima.

"So is it a tournament every year." Said Mina (now wearing a tank top and jean skirt).

"Yeah, but the format is different every year, last year it was with foam swords." Said Sero.

"But first! As Team Mineta only had three members there's an open spot. Team Shinso!" called out Midnight, "You had gotten 5th place!"

Everyone looked at the group that was Team Shinso, the team consisted of Shinso, along with Aoyama and a boy also from Class 1-A with a tail named Mashirao Ojiro and a boy from Class 1-B Nirengeki Shoda.

" They got 5th?" asked Ochaco (wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts).

"It was a last minute thing." Said Tsuyu (wearing a shirt with a frog on it and jeans).

"I'm fine without participating." Said Ojiro.

"I'm fine as well." Said Shoda.

"Really Shoda! Then everyone would be in Class 1-A!" said Monoma.

"Hey!" yelled Mei.

"Unless we can convince the wizard to drop out of the tournament." Said Monoma.

"What did you say!" yelled Katsuki.

It looked like most of Class 1-A was siding with Katsuki, while Izuku just sighed having been used to it.

"I'm not a Magiphobe!" yelled Monoma.

"It does sound Magiphobic." Said a girl from Class 1-B with orange hair named Itsuka Kendo, "But he actually doesn't like the fact there a wizard is because his quirk allows him to copy quirks… and since he doesn't have a quirk. "

"Kendo." Muttered Monoma.

"So you want to be considered a magiphobe?" asked Kendo, "Fine by me, don't come crying to me because of some misunderstanding."

Monoma sweat dropped.

"Okay! So neither of you want to be in the tournament, so Shinso and Aoyama figure it out between yourselves!"

Aoyama was about to say something but Shinso glared at him, he started to sweat.

"He can go." Said Aoyama.

Shinso nodded.

"All right! So we have all 16 participants." Said Midnight, "Time to draw lots."

Izuku and Sero was the first match.

"Oh man… I got Midoriya." Said Sero.

The second match was Shinso and Mina.

Next was Todoroki and Shoji.

After that was Ochaco VS Iida.

"So it looks like a rematch from the battle trail." Said Ochaco.

"It appears so." Said Iida.

After that was Momo and Mineta.

"So we're up against each other…" said Momo with a very evil look on her face.

Mineta gulped, it wasn't just the cheerleader student, he had gotten his place in the race by using his balls to cling to her back, ensuring that he would rank high enough to get in.

Next was Kirishima and Mei.

"Interesting." Said Mei eyeing Kirishima.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kirishima with a sweat drop.

"Tell me about your quirk." Said Mei.

Katsuki VS. Kaminari

"Avenge me Kacchan! Avenge me!" yelled Ochaco.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Katsuki.

And finally Tokoyami and Tsuyu.

"Ashido was it?" asked Shinso approaching Mina.

Mina was about to say something to hm but Ojiro covered her mouth with his tail.

Izuku watched what had happened.

"What was that for Ojiro!" yelled Mina.

"Don't talk to him. I'll explain during the reactional games." Said Ojiro.

"What?" asked Mina.

And so all of the participants of the tournament got ready in their own ways, a couple of them participated in the recitational games, others just relax, other got ready in their own way.

But still it was going to be the final round of the Sports Festival and hopefully each of them will make their own mark on it.

Next Time: The tournament portion begins with the first fights. With Izuku in the first match will he be able to beat Sero... and what will happen with Mina's fight? Find out next time!

A/N: Like I said, I was planning from the begging that Natsuo would be a wizard. I even mentioned that were two canon characters in mind for being wizards... he won't appear for a while. But yeah... he's a wizard.

Now about having Todoroki being a magical family before quirks... like I said it was around chapter 5 that I decided that... you see... Amelia told me something she discovered on the Harry Potter wiki... something that shocked me and I knew I had to use it and actually helped with the twist about Natsuo... There is indeed a canon wizard by the name of Todoroki. We don't know much about him other than he was the Keeper of the 2014 National team... hell we don't even know his given name (as he was mentioned in a sports report, it was his family name due to the fact that well they use last names in sports). So yeah... I got REALLY lucky with that!

But this also means something else... There's needs to be more crossovers now that we know this! Well besides the obvious wizard!member of the Todoroki family (Including Dabi... yes I do subscribe to the theory). Like I now want to see a story where Endeavor is revealed to be a squib! It would be an interesting story idea and actual explain everything! So please! This can't be the only story that uses this idea!

Anyways I mostly chose the parings at Random, I decided the first round shouldn't have any repeats of canon (though the later rounds will... sorry)... However there was one fight that I determined with a coin flip... Mineta VS. Momo... It came up heads, had it been tails he would have been Mei's victim... either would have been fun. But yeah... it came started with that and grew from there. Hope you love the twists from the chapters!


	16. The Final Event Begins!

A/N: (Looks as reviews) I was really hoping someone would comment on something about whole thing about the canon wizard name Todoroki... Oh well... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: The Final Event Begins!

Izuku stood in the hallway, trying to steady his breath. After all it was the first match… granted he did have a strategy how to deal with Sero but he wasn't sure if it would work or be fast enough.

That was when All Might approached him.

"Hey!" he called out.

Izuku turned around.

"All Might…" sighed Izuku.

"Hey you're doing great out there." Said All Might.

"Not really…" sighed Izuku, "I mean I haven't that spell and all I've been doing really is use Accio. And the first round I stole the tactic from a legendary wizard…"

"Hey come on! Don't be that way!" said All Might, "It's fine even if you don't use that spell."

"I know… but it feels like I've only gotten because of luck… I mean if Accio didn't work I don't know if I would have gotten to this round and…" said Izuku.

All Might cut him off with a whack to the head.

"You're always trying your hardest." Said All Might, "You didn't become triple recorded with luck. You worked your hardest. IF it was just luck I doubt any of them would have recommenced you. And I have even met those three yet. You'll never be a hero looking so mopey."

Izuku had bit his tongue because of that whack.

He turned to his muscle bound hero form.

"If you're feeling worried or scared. Just smile. Even if you have to fake it." Said all Might.

Izuku nodded nervously.

And soon enough both he and Sero went into the stadium for their fight.

Izuku was clearly nervous, but was trying to look brave.

"Making a weird face despite his impressive performance! It's the hot shot wizard from the hero course Izuku MI doyra!" an announced Present Mic, "Versus someone who is as plain as they come Hanta Sero, also from the Hero Course!"

Sero was stretching his arms as they got ready.

"All right the rules are simple, the ways to beat you opponent: To get them out of bounds, to get them to surrender or to completely immobilize them." Explained Present Mic, "Bring the pain! We got Recovery Girl and a healer on standby. Also ethics aren't here so fight dirty if you have to. Well expected for killing. We have Cementoss on Stand By if need be."

And indeed Cementoss was acting as a judge in case someone crossed that line.

Sero looked at Izuku a little nervously, he knew that Izuku was one of the strongest students in his class, despite Izuku's confidence issues.

"no hard feelings Midoriya!" said Sero.

Izuku nodded.

"So let's begin this match." Said Present Mic.

Sero who had the ability to shoot tape from his elbow did so at Izuku.

However Izuku quickly took out his wand and aimed for the tape.

"Diffiino!" he called out making sure not to hit Sero with the charm.

The tape was immediately cut to pieces.

Then he transfigured the cut pieces of tape into little hummingbirds.

"What…" said Sero.

And then the hummingbirds began to attack. Stabbing him their tiny beaks.

The various classes had boxes to themselves they could watch the matches without having to worry about the crowds.

Of course they watched at the humming birds pecked Sero with their tiny sharp beaks.

"Hey Bakugo do you know why Midoriya tends to use birds?" asked Sato.

"Hey, he's right. I'm sure there's plenty of other animals he could make." Said Toru.

That was when the other members of the friend group froze at that.

Katsuki sighed. He knew that Iida, Ochaco and Kirishima were thinking of.

(Flashback)

A certain raven was dive bombing the group. The only thing they could do was try to beat her with a bunch of coat hangers, with Kirishima being the only using his quirk or ability.

Why…

"Why did she stick coat hangers to our hands!" yelled Ochaco.

"I gave up trying to figure out what goes on in her brain years ago." Said Katsuki.

"I think it's because most of us have to use our hands." Said Izuku then Tsubasa dive bombed him.

This lasted while… and it was the weirdest fight they would have during the training fights she would have with them.

(end of Flashback)

"Trust me to say you don't want to know." Said Katsuki.

"Also if we tell them she might take revenge." Whispered Ochaco.

Their classmate in the box didn't hear it, but realized that Katsuki was right they probably didn't want to know.

Back on the battle field, Izuku quickly went over several ways to beat him in his head.

Hoping that he wouldn't beat the hummingbirds by then.

Thankfully he didn't once he picked the best course of action.

"Depulso!" he called out.

Sero was pushed out of bounds really quickly.

"Hanta Sero is out of bounds!" called out Midnight.

Izuku ran over and checked on Sero.

"You okay?" asked Izuku.

"I get the feeling it could have been worse." Said Sero a he quickly recovered.

Izuku sighed.

"All right! That was a quick match!" said Present Mic, "But hopefully the next match will bring on the fight!"

All Might on the other hand just sighed.

"This kid." He mumbled.

In the stands… Tsubasa the member of the crowd cheering the loudest.

Izuku made it back to the hall and ran into All Might who was waiting for him.

All Might gave him the thumbs up and Izuku smiled.

As he wasn't injured he went to the Class 1-A box.

"Hey! Pretty Manly Battle!" said Kirishima.

Izuku laughed as he joined his friends. However when he did Ojiro took the seat behind him.

"Midoriya." Said Ojiro, "If he wins I'm going to have to explain his quirk."

"What why?" asked Izuku.

Soon enough it was time for the next match.

"All right first from the Hero Course, she might be pink but she carries quite the sting, it's Mina Ashido!" called out Present Mic, "Versus the guy who hasn't made much a showing from General Studites Hitoshi Shinso!"

That was when Izuku whipped out his quirk notebook.

"I was wondering if I would see that today." Laughed Bakugo.

"What is it?" asked Ochaco.

"Despite being a wizard his hobby is quirk analysis." Said Bakugo.

"Really?" asked Iida.

"That really cool!" said Kirishima.

The match had begun.

Those watching couldn't hear anything that was going on the stage, but Mina had used her acid to skate over to Shinso.

However as she did it was clear she yelled something at him.

However that was when she suddenly froze, then suddenly turned around and walked out of bounds.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked by this turn of events.

"What… what just happened?" asked Izuku.

"That guy brainwashes people." Said Ojiro.

"What seriously?" asked Izuku.

He watched as Mina snapped out of the brainwashing was shocked. She fell to the ground and it was clear she was crying.

"He's your next opponent." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

However it was clear that many people throughout the audience were impressed by this turn.

Many heroes expressing the shock that he was put into General Studies, after all his quirk was impressive.

And Izuku was nervously, after all that would be his opponent in his next match.

But of course there was still the rest of Round 1 to go through. And six more matches until then.

Especially his friends' matches and who knew how the next matches would go for sure.

Next Time: The matches continue as Todoroki faces off against Shoji and Iida against Ochaco. Who will go to the next round and will one of the fights be incredibly one-sided? Find out next time!

A/N: I have no idea why I put in that Birdemic reference... it's stupid but I couldn't help myself...


	17. Ice, Gravity and Speed

Chapter 17: Ice, Gravity and Speed

Many people were excited for the next battle. After all Todoroki was the son of the number 2 hero.

While everyone was excited Mina entered the box rather dejected.

"Hey…" sighed Mina.

Toru came in and hugged Mina because that embarrassing loss she really needed it.

"Thanks." Said Mina.

She looked at both Ojiro and Izuku.

"I guess I have to help Midori." She said.

That was when Monoma popped his head up the 1-B box.

"That was really pathetic you know." He said.

Everyone stared at the blonde.

"You got defeated by a general studies student, what do you think is going to happen?" asked Monoma, "Just to show that Class 1-A…"

Before could finish that sentence he was suddenly knocked out.

"Sorry about him." Said Itsuka with a present smile.

"I really hate that guy." Thought most of the class.

"Hey shouldn't you two be getting ready?" asked Kirishima to Ochaco and Iida.

"Our match is next but we really should see who the winner will face." Said Iida.

"He's right." Said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded understanding what they were talking about.

"All right time of the next battle and hopefully it won't be as short of as the last one!" called out Present Mic.

"I think you just jinxed it." Said Aizawa.

"Well that might be, it's the tentacle menace of the hero course Mezo Shoji Versus the strongest of the Strongest of the Strong Shoto Todoroki!"

The two competitors looked at each other, read to fight.

Back in the Class 1-A Box, Sero came back.

""Hey!" he called out.

Izuku sheepishly looked at him.

"Hey Midoriya it's fine, I would have been more surprised if you didn't set loose a bunch of birds on me." Said Sero, "Even if they were humming birds."

"Oh come on they were just hummingbirds." Said Kaminari.

"IT was being stabbed with a lot of little needles." Said Sero.

"And begin the fight." Said Present Mic.

That was when the fight began, Shoji turned his tentacles into copies of his arms, ready to fight.

That was when Todoroki just trapped him in a giant glacier. So large that it almost went into the stands.

"Seriously…" sighed Shoji.

"Can you move?" asked Midnight.

"No." said Shoji.

"Shoto Todoroki is the victor!" said Midnight.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Present Mic.

"I told you would jinx it." Muttered Aizawa.

The crowd began to chant "Nice try!" due to the fact that well… it was so one sided as they couldn't help but to at him.

"Todoroki…" sighed Shoji.

Todoroki nodded.

In the Class 1-A stands Izuku watched Todoroki and especially his body language, he realized that the boy looked sad while defrosting their classmate.

However he was the only one who seemed to notice it.

"You know…" said Sero, "I think losing like that is more embarrassing than being pecked by a bunch of hummingbirds."

Both Iida and Ochaco watched at the glacier that Todoroki he created.

"Hey!" said Katsuki, "Good luck to whoever wins."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Ochaco.

"I'm trying to be impartial…" said Katsuki, "That's the best thing I can come up with."

"When was the last time you had a friend that wasn't Deku?" asked Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"Get ready for your damn turn!" yelled Katsuki.

Both them knew he was right.

Ochaco also realized that it was probably a long time he had another friend besides Izuku… but she wasn't going to say it out loud.

After a while, the stadium was once again ready to go.

"All right! It's time for the next battle! It's the astronaut from the hero course Ochaco Uraraka Versus the intelligent engines also form the Hero Course Tenya Iida!"

"No matter who wins no hard feelings!" said Iida.

Ochaco nodded.

"And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Iida immediately sped towards Ochaco, who used her quirk on herself to dodge.

In the Class 1-A box.

"Hey, Deku who do you think will win?" asked Katsuki.

"Well it could go either way…" said Izuku who looked through his note book and began one of his mutter sprees, "Iida does have speed at his advantage however if Uraraka dodges at the correct time she could have the advantage. But Uraraka does have her limits, she might end up hitting them… if she doesn't reach them ad she managed to touch him though she might win…"

"This is going to take a while." Katsuki said with a sweat drop.

At the same time a very terrified Mineta left to get ready for his battle, as he knew he had to mentally prepare himself.

Momo decided she didn't want to leave at the same time as him. Besides she was already coming up with ideas in her head and she didn't need to prep that much.

Back in the battle field, Iida remember that Ochaco has a limit when it comes to using her quirk.

"If I continue to make her dodge she should reach her limits but should I report to underhanded tactics?" he thought.

If Ochaco reaches her limit, then she suffers from serve nausea and often has to vomit.

So yeah, pretty nasty drawback… in more ways than one.

However at the same time Ochaco was watching Iida carefully, "I have to time it perfectly" she thought.

He came at her a again, she once again dodge.

She realized something as they fought, that he could use high kicks because of his quirk, but realized he wasn't doing that because that would probably give her an opening.

"Dang it! Why did you have to realize it first" she said out loud.

"What?" asked Iida.

"Nothing!" said Ochaco with a sweat drop.

Iida once again ran towards her.

And she once again used her quirk to dodge him.

This went on for several more minutes.

However Ochaco's drawback began to hit her. She was trying not to vomit.

Iida knew it was time to finish it. He appeared behind her and began to push her to the edge, stopping himself right when she crossed the boundary line.

"Ochaco Uraraka is out of bounds! Tenya Iida is the winner!" called out Midnight.

"Uraraka I'm sorry!" said Iida.

Ochaco just gave a thumbs up, and then vomited up (producing a rainbow glitter affect)

"Clean up on aisle 6!" called out Present Mic.

"Please don't make fun of quirk drawbacks." Muttered Aizawa.

Back in the in Class 1-A's booth, Momo got up with an evil smile on her face.

"Go get him!" said Mina.

"Make him pay!" said Kyoka.

"Remember murder isn't allowed." Said Tsuyu.

"I know… but there's plenty that someone can live through." Momo said with an evil smile on her face.

Momo left the box. None of the boys wanted to say anything.

But some were brave enough.

"It's his own damn fault he did that you know." Said Katsuki.

"Well I think." Said Kaminari.

"You don't get to talk…" muttered Kyoka.

Kaminari froze when she said that.

And with that Round 1 was half way over. But who knew what the second half the first round would bring… beyond pain to Mineta.

Next Time: Momo and Mineta face off. IT not a question of if who will win, but rather how badly will Mineta lose. After wards Kirishima is dragged into a showcase of inventions... because that's what it is... not even a fight... so yeah... that's going to happen... what's going to happen? Find out next time!


	18. Revenge for Humiliation

Chapter 18: Revenge for Humiliation and Just Plain Humiliation

The break between the matches were pretty tense in the box for Class 1-A. After all most of the girls were still angry at the grape boy's perverted prank.

It isn't to say he didn't deserve it, plus the fact that he used Momo as a way to cross the finish line in the race also added to this.

But still… Mineta was going to suffer and boys of the class weren't' sure how to feel about it.

"IT hadn't started yet has it?" asked Ochaco showing up still looking a title nausea.

"Not yet." Said Izuku.

"Good." Said Ochaco with an evil smirk.

Izuku stared at his friend.

That was when Iida ran after her, it was clear he went to the infirmary with her.

"You still look sick." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"It's fine." Said Ochaco.

"What did you tell recovery girl about the prank?" asked Katsuki sarcastically.

Ochaco just grinned evilly.

"She let her go so she could watch the match." Said Iida.

"Thanks glasses." Muttered Katsuki as it was very obvious.

"All right! Let's get the next match under way!" yelled Present, "After that cheerleading stunt this should really be a grudge match!"

"We really shouldn't bring that up." Muttered Aizawa.

"Now the mistress of creation from the Hero Course Momo Yaoyorozu Versus the creepy little grape boy also from the Hero Course Minoru Mineta!" called out Present Mic.

Momo glared at Mineta who was shaking.

After he knew she was going to hurt him badly, but he did something of a plan.

"If it worked on robots it should work on her…" he told himself to reassure himself.

He saw the glare she was giving him.

"And begin!" called out Midnight.

"You just have to be immobilized for this to work!" yelled Mineta showing his hair balls at her.

However she managed to create a shield just in time so none of them hit her.

She then gave an evil grin.

She tossed her own thing at him.

A mouse trap.

It hit him in his face and snapped on his nose.

She began to toss mouse traps all over the floor of the battlefield.

In the stands…

Most of the girls watched with evil looks on their faces.

"You know… I really should get ready for my match." Said Kirishima who thankfully had a legitimate excuse to leave, "Besides Hatsume said she had something for me to keep things fair."

"that's nice…" said Ochaco watching as Momo threw another mouse trap at him.

As Kirishima left, Izuku and Katsuki looked at each other getting a bad feeling.

Iida didn't seem to notice it though…

Back on the battle field, Mineta realized he could get rid of the mouse traps by using his own sticky balls.

However when he did he didn't notice Momo creating a gas mask.

Once it was firmly in place she created some kind of gad grenade.

Mineta began coughing unable to properly breath.

"Is… (cough) against (cough) the rules?" asked Mineta.

"She's not using lethal force so I'll allow it!" said Midnight.

"What seriously!" yelled Mineta.

He fell and into a bunch of mousetraps.

He managed to get up and pull off the mouse traps.

That was when suddenly he saw another grenade nearby.

He covered his mouth expecting another gad grenade but it was a flashbang grenade.

She then approached him from behind with a small mallet and whacked him in the head with it.

Meanwhile in the Class 1-A box, Shoji had shown up.

He felt the air in the box and looked at the girls.

He then looked at Tokoyami who just shook his head no.

He sighed realizing he came at the worst time.

Once Mineta recovered, he saw that Momo had created a net she tossed at him.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mineta.

She then whacked him with the mallet a few more times.

She then picked up the net he in and tossed it all the way near the edge of the fighting arena.

Mineta could only hope that this was how he lost.

However she created a rope with some sort o was weight and tossed at the net, pulling him back.

"Why!" cried Mineta hoping that the battle would be over.

She just grinned evilly at him,. She was going to make him suffer more.

That was when she created a pinata stick!

And it was a pinata stick because of one thing, it even had the little tassels.

She began to beat him with the pinata stick. She began to whack him multiple times with the piñata stick.

That was when she created some sort of cannon.

"Wait! Does that count as lethal force?" asked Mineta.

""It really depends on the ammo." Said Cementoss.

That was when Momo began to load the ammo.

Tennis balls.

"See its non-lethal." Said Cementoss.

The cannon began to shoot tennis balls.

"I give up! I give up!" he yelled.

"Minoru Mineta has given up, Momo Yaoyorozu goes to the second round!" called out Midnight.

"I was hoping for longer…" sighed Momo.

"U understand." Said Midnight, "But you have to understand there are rules and limits."

"Of course." Said Momo.

Both Mineta and Cementoss began to sweat.

"Midnight…" sighed Cementoss.

"Don't encourage her…" cried Mineta.

In the stand Tsubasa was watching the match with interest.

"Hmm… looks like his class has some rather interesting students." Sai Tsubasa, "If Zuku gets picks then I think I found mine."

"Looks like we need to do some clean up before the next mach." Said Present Mic as there were still plenty of the Hair Balls all over the floor of the fighting area.

A it was cleaned up Momo who didn't have any injuries showed up in the Class 1-A box (Mineta had way too many injuries).

She was very happy when she returned.

"Great job!" cheered Mina.

"You showed him who's boss!" cheered Ochaco.

"The troll deserved everything he got." Said Kyoka.

"It's true." Agreed Tsuyu.

"I could have gone on for longer… but he did surrender." said Momo.

All of the boys kept quiet not wanting to earn her wrath, even if they wouldn't.

Thankfully the conversation would switch gears.

"Chichi!" called out Momo.

That was when a house elf appeared with a large plate of food.

"Yes missy peach!" the house elf.

"What the!" yelled Kaminari.

"It's a house elf you idiot." Said Katsuki glaring harshly at Kaminari.

"I've never seen one in person." Said Kaminari.

Izuku was looking at the House Elf as well.

It was a free and hired help judging by the fact she was wearing a little dress.

"Do you need more missy peach?" asked the house elf.

"No… it's fine." Said Momo, "I'll call you if I need more."

The house elf disappeared with a pop.

Everyone stared at Momo.

"You can a call a House Elf here?" asked Ochaco in shock.

"Just for today." Said Momo, "Since my quirk uses the lipids in my body my parents are letting me use my house elf here so she can bring me food…"

"Wait… did you just say she was your house elf?" asked Kyoka with a sweat drop.

"Oh I don't' mean it like that." Said Momo, "She's the one who helps me with my personal needs, I don't own her, she's hired you can tell by the fact she's wearing clothes."

None of them wanted to tell her that's not what Kyoka meant by that, just the fact that had had a house elf for personal needs.

Then the topic went back to a certain topic…

"So… how long do you think Mineta will be with Recovery Girl and Shiro? Ribbit" asked Tsuyu.

"Hopefully a long time." Said Ochaco.

This once again made all the boys uncomfortable.

After a while, the battlefield was cleaned up.

"All right, now that it' cleaned up it's time for the next match!" said Present Mic.

Both Kirishima and Mei got into the stage, with Kirishima wearing some armor, gauntlets and some sort of boots.

"It's the rock hard fighter from the Hero Course Eijiro Kirishima and the impressive inventor from the Support Course Mei Hatsume!" called out Present.

"I'm sorry! But you can't be wearing that!" said Midnight.

"What but she can!" said Kirishima.

"She's a member of the support course, she's allowed to use it." Said Midnight, "You have to have filled out paperwork in advanced in order to use some sort of support item."

"It's okay! It was occultly my idea!" said Mei, "In order to keep things fair."

"Really?" asked Midnight, "Well in that case in the spirt of good sportsmanship I will allow it. Begin the match then!"

Kirishima smirked at her hardened his skin around his arms.

"All right I got this!" he said using it conjuration with his quirk.

That was when a microphone appeared on Mei's ear.

"I'm sure those power gantlets feel like your strength has been increased 10 fold am I right!" yelled Mei, "Not only is the metal incredible strong but thanks some hidden features they pack a bigger punch!"

A small stream of fire erupted from the gauntlets making Kirishima to punch much faster than usual.

She then used her backpack which had a strange arms that were built in.

She then looked up at the stadium to the box where the Support company representatives were watching. Her quirk lets her zoom in on things and watched their reactions.

"They're watching me!" she thought with a bright smile.

"Thanks to my backpack dodging a breeze!" cheered Mei.

In the sound booth Present Mic and Aizawa watched this.

"Well she is a skilled sales woman." Said Present Mic unsure how to react to all this.

Aizawa could only watch with a face palm as he student was used for a sales pitch.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled Kirishima.

Thanks to the boots, he was also able to run faster as well.

"Oh had thanks to my very special boots he can run like never before!" said Mei.

And indeed he sped up which Mei once again dodge thanks to her pack.

However the Kirishima managed to slow down just in time.

"What" he yelled.

"And with special censors they're able to determine certain boundaries!" said Mei, "And that's not all!"

"There's more!" yelled the crowd.

The stadium watched in abject horror as Mei continue to use Kirishima as a test dummy for her products.

10 minutes later it was all over when Mei stepped out of bounds.

"That was rush! But I'm all done!" said Mei.

"That wasn't manly…" muttered an exhausted Kirishima.

"Yeah, Sorry not sorry…" said Mei.

"Mei Hatsume has stepped out of bounds." Said Midnight unsure how to react, "Eijiro Kirishima goes on to the next round!"

Kirishima was just confused.

In the Class 1-A box.

None of them knew how react.

"Poor Kirishima." Said Ochaco.

"I think we can all agree that that girl is devious and I'm sure she could have fooled any of us!" said Iida.

"You maybe but I would have saw through it." Said Katsuki.

"I don't know if would have worked for me…" said Izuku.

That was when Katsuki remember his match was next.

"Where's Pikachu?" asked Katsuki.

"He left sometime during Hatsume's presentation." Said Tokoyami.

"Kacchan!" said Ochaco, "Avenge us!"

The other girls all agreed with him .

"Ponytail already beat the perv." Said Katsuki.

"But she only beat Mineta…" said Ochaco.

"Kaminari was also part of it." Muttered Kyoka.

"Plus I was also getting revenge on what happened during the race." Admitted Momo.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki leaving the box.

"Kacchan"! said Izuku.

Katsuki looked at his best friend and nodded.

"Don't worry I got this." Said Katsuki, "Just make sure to make to the finals Deku."

Izuku nodded.

And with that… the… well they couldn't really be called matches can they… more like bouts of humiliation were complete… and with that the next fight was going to happen.

And it should be less painful than anything else done in the matches before… maybe… Katsuki was one of the people in the matches after all… so yeah…

Next Time: It's the last two matches of the first round! Will Katsuki be able to beat the electric pervert? Also who will come out on top in Tsuyu VS. Tokoyami! Find out next time!

A/N: Credit to my good friend Plumalchemyst for the tennis ball cannon suggestion... there was another suggestion for something she would create but it was too murdery...


	19. Electric Explosions, Frogs and Birds

A/N: Whoo! Double celebration points! Not only did the story reach 10,000 hits BUT TV Tropes! WOOOT! So please if you're a troper check out the page! And add examples or other pages (like Characters or Funny). So yeah! Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19: Electric Explosions, Frogs and Birds

Everyone was getting ready for the next match, mostly because it wasn't going to be like the last two "Matches".

This one was going to be a real fight.

Unless something went horribly wrong…

But it was doubtful.

But one thing was for certain…

"So how bad do you think Kaminari will lose?" asked Sato.

"Should we even be thinking that way?" asked Tsuyu.

"Bakugo is one of the one of the strongest in class." Said Sero, "There's no way he's not going to lose."

"Yeah… but there's still a chance that Kaminari could win." Said Izuku.

"Are you seriously playing devil's advocate against your best friend?" asked Shoji.

"What no…" said Izuku, "I'm just saying that he might be one of the strongest in class doesn't mean he'll automatically win. It's just that he might pull something that could beat Kacchan…"

"If he did that then he'd probably reach his limit." Said Kyoka.

"It's true." Agreed Momo.

Durring the USJ incident both of them had seen Kaminari reach his limit… a few seconds later they ended up being saved by the teacher ironically enough.

Kaminari was embarrassed afterwards that happened.

And soon enough the match had begun.

"All right it's time for our next match! Someone's who's explosive both literally and figuratively its Katsuki Bakugo from the Hero Course Versus the kid that's truly electric, it's Denki Kaminari!"

The two blondes looked at each other.

"And being!" called out Present Mic.

Kaminari smirked and ran towards Katsuki.

However Katsuki just blew up the ground in front of Kaminari.

There was a small crater.

"What are you trying to do!" yelled Kaminari.

"Why the hell should I tell you!" yelled Katsuki.

He blew up the ground near Kaminari again.

In Class 1-A's box, Tsuyu and Tokoyami left as Izuku realized Katsuki's strategy.

"So that's his strategy." Said Izuku.

"What do you mean?" asked Iida.

"The longer the battle goes on for the more he sweats." Said Izuku, "And the more he sweats."

"The bigger his explosions are." Said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded.

"And keeping Kaminari away from him is a good strategy." Said Izuku, "Since his quirk doesn't really have a long range unless he goes over his limit."

"But there's a chance that he might use it as an all or nothing move." Said Iida.

"Do you think that Kaminari would do it through?" asked Kirishima.

"He'll use it if he gets desperate enough." Said Kyoka.

Back on the battlefield…

Katsuki counited to blow up the ground near him.

However Kaminari was getting annoyed.

"Stop doing that and get in close!" yelled Kaminari.

"Why the fuck should I get in close when I know you're going to zap me!" yelled Katsuki.

He once again blew up the ground.

The battle field was littered with craters.

Kaminari gritted his teeth.

"I guess I should I should have known it's all or nothing." He muttered, "All right! Time for the indiscriminate shock!"

"About time!" said Katsuki.

Katsuki managed to jump into the air with the aid of the epsilon, thankfully getting high enough to avoid the electric shock from Kaminari.

When he landed he smirked.

"You just had to make an idiot out of yourself." Laughed Katsuki.

"Wheeey!" said Kaminari with a very stupid look on his face giving the thumbs up.

The backlash of Kaminari's quirk is that when he goes over his limit it short circuits his brain turning him into an idiot for a period of time.

"Hey!" yelled Katsuki, "Does this count as him being unable to fight? Or do I have to get him out bounds or something?"

"Wheey!" yelled Kaminari still with the idiot look on his face.

"It does appear that he's unable to fight, so Katsuki Bakugo goes onto the next round!" say Midnight.

Katsuki grumbled a little.

"I just had to fight a guy who could beat himself." Said Katsuki.

He then breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his next fight would be a bit harder.

Back in the stands, Izuku was cheering the loudest in the stands.

"Way to go Kacchan"! he cheered.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" asked Kyoka.

"They're best friends." Said Kirishima laughing a little.

"It kind of expected." Giggled Ochaco.

"But you still thought he could lose." Said Sato with a sweat drop.

"I said I was just saying there was a chance! It wasn't 100 percent." Said Izuku blushing trying to explain himself.

Ochaco giggled at his flustered explanation.

They had to repair the battlefield before they could get to the next match.

As they did Izuku was going through the match up.

"Both of them are very skilled at a long ranged attack, so it could go either way. However there is still Asui's other skills to pay attention to." Said Izuku in a full blown mumble storm.

This just made everyone in the box sweat drop, unsure if they could stop him.

And once the stage was repaired it was time for the match.

"Time for the next battle! It's frog girl of the Hero Course Tsuyu Asui VS. The Bird Boy also from the hero course Fumikage Tokoyami!"

"Really?" asked Tokoyami.

"I don't think we should be surprised at that introduction." Said Tsuyu.

Tokoyami nodded with a sigh.

"All right! And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Tokoyami immediately set out his quirk Dark Shadow, a shadow figure that resembled a shadow version of himself.

While Tsuyu countered with her tongue.

In the stands, Izuku was watching the match while taking notes.

"Hey Midoriya!" said Ojiro.

But Izuku didn't notice and was caught up in a mumbling storm to notice.

"Hey Midori!" said Mina.

But he still didn't notice.

Izuku was getting way into watching the match.

"He's way into analysis mode" said Katsuki finally showing up.

"You've seen him like this before?" asked Mina.

Katsuki gave her a look.

"Oh right… best friends since you were little…" Mina laughed nervously.

"Just give it a few minutes… I'll stop him if he doesn't." said Katsuki.

Back on the battlefield.

The long range attack battle counited.

However Tokoyami looked up at the sky and gritted his teeth (he has teeth in his beak). IT was clear that there would be a cloud going to cover the sun.

One of the thing about the his quirk was that light affected his quirk, during the day Dark Shadow was calm, defensive and peaceful but the more light there was the smaller and more timid he get.

In the darkness he would be strong and wild.

But he didn't have to worry about that at the moment.

No the problems was that the longer the battle would go on the weaker Dark Shadow would get.

Dark Shadow tried to reach out and grab Tsuyu but she jumped out of the way right on time and once again aimed an attack with her tongue.

It was clear for Tokoyami he didn't know how long he could keep it up.

Back in the Class 1-A Box, Katsuki walked over and knocked Izuku's book out of his hand.

"Kacchan!" cried Izuku.

"Those tow have been trying to get your attention for a while." Said Katsuki.

Izuku looked at Ojiro and Mina.

"Oh you have." Said Izuku.

"We have to talk about your opponent." Said Ojiro.

"Yeah! You have to avenge us!" yelled Mina.

"Oh right." Said Izuku, "But I want to finish watching the fight."

"Before you say anything Deku has a reason for it." Said Katsuki.

"If I want to get stronger, I need to see all the fights I can." Said Izuku.

"What does that mean?" asked Mina.

"If I want to be the best hero I can be, I have to see these fights and learn all I can about quirks." Said Izuku, "I know it sounds strange coming from a wizard, but…"

"Just leave as soon as the fight's over." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah." Said Izuku, "I know."

Back on the battlefield, it was clear to Tsuyu that that Dark Shadow was slowly getting smaller.

That was when she got an idea.

She aimed an attack with her tongue.

Dark Shadow aimed to block the attack, however it was just a distraction.

She jumped in close and deliver a very powerful kick. The kick was so powerful that Tokoyami was practically sent flying.

Dark Shadow tried to grab the ground to keep him in bounds but it was too late, he was already out of bounds.

"Fumikage Tokoyami is out of bounds! Tsuyu Asui is the winner and goes onto the next round!" called out Midnight.

"You okay?" asked Tsuyu.

"I should see recovery girl." Sighed Tokoyami.

"I'm sorry…" whimpered Dark Shadow.

"It's okay…" reassured Tokoyami.

Back in the Class 1-A box, Izuku knew he had to go talk to Mina and Ojiro about his next opponent.

"Deku." Said Katsuki, "Don't' do anything stupid with the next guy."

"I know." Said Izuku with a nod.

And so the first round of the battle portion ended. Izuku needed to know how his opponent's quirk worked after all.

Next Time: The matches counttie. What will be Izuku's stargery agqisnt Shinso once he leanrs how his qurik qorks? And will ti work? Meanwhile Iida faces off agaisnt Todoroki... will he be able to win or will it be another one sided fight.

A/N: Okay... I figured it would have to talk about the second match, I figured if such a thing happened in canon it could either way on a sunny day... also the reason why I chose Tsuyu to win is simple... it wouldn't be a majority of reached fights from canon. While Izuku's match will log differently than canon for sure the only original match in round 2 would have been Kirishima VS Momo... so yeah... I had to mix it up... I hope you didn't mind.


	20. Well… That Was Easy…

Chapter 20: Well… That Was Easy…

Izuku was a little nervous for the match. Only a little once he found out how the quirk worked he had a plan.

A plan that hopefully wouldn't count as responding to him.

He took a breath as he remembered what Ojiro and Mina warned him about.

(Flashback)

"So if I respond to him then I'll be under his control?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah." Said Ojiro.

"I messed up." Said Mina, "I should have kept my big mouth shut but after he said stuff about Ojiro I was put under too…"

"I wonder…" said Izuku.

"Wonder what?" asked Ojiro.

"Would casting a spell be considered responding to him." Said Izuku.

"I don't know." Said Ojiro.

"Is there a spell to shut him up?" asked Mina.

Izuku nodded.

"Try that." Said Mina.

Izuku laughed nervously.

"Is there a spell for everything?" asked Mina.

"I don't know…" said Izuku, "Probably…"

"Hopefully his quirk won't affect you casting that spell…" said Ojiro.

"Good luck!" said Mina.

Izuku nodded somewhat nervously.

(End of Flashback)

"All right now it's time for round 2 of the tournament!" yelled Present Mic, "It's the wizard of the Hero Course Izuku Midoriya VS the brainwasher of General Studies Hitoshi Shinso."

Izuku nervously had his hand over his wand.

The general studies student looked at Izuku.

"And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

"So you're in the same class as…." Said Shinso almost immediately.

Izuku grabbed his wand and called out "Silencio!" on Shinso.

Shinso didn't even finish his sentence as he could no longer speak.

Izuku was breathing heavily.

In the stands both Ojiro and Mina cheered when they saw that it was clear that Izuku wasn't brainwashed.

"I guess there's a spell that affects his quirk." Said Katsuki.

"His quirk is voice activated if he you say something back to him, then he puts you under." Said Mina.

"Oh… so he silenced him." Said Katsuki.

"Is that a common spell?" asked Iida.

Katsuki nodded, "It's often used on other wizards when fighting."

"That's convenient." Said Ochaco.

Back on the battlefield…

"Look I'm sorry…" said Izuku.

Shinso stared at Izuku and glared.

"Look you have an amazing quirk and even if it reminds people of the Imperius curse, that does' mean it can't be used for good." Said Izuku.

Shinso stared at him confused.

"That's' the brainwashing curse." Said Izuku.

However Shinso looked at him like he wanted to fight.

"I guess even if I took your voice you still want to fight." Said Izuku.

Shinso didn't say anything…. Not that he could, but still he ran towards Izuku ready to fight.

Izuku held his wand.

"Flipendo!" he called out.

Shinso fell back hard.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Shinso found he couldn't move at all.

"Can he move?" asked Midnight.

"No." said Izuku.

"Hitoshi Shinso is unable to fight." Said Midnight, "Izuku Midoriya is the winner."

He went over to Shinso to undo the spells on him.

"Once again sorry about all those." Said Izuku.

"Depending on the results I could be transferred to the hero course." Said Shinso.

Izuku blinked.

"I got to the second round." He said.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

That was when he froze, his body couldn't move.

"You're supposed to be a wizard isn't there something about not trust words or something?" asked Shinso.

He let go of the brainwashing.

"There's a lot of misconceptions about magic." Said Izuku.

"What did people think you would put a curse on them by just looking at them?" asked Shinso sarcastically.

Izuku didn't say anything.

Shinso stared at Izuku.

"Only in elementary school." Admitted Izuku, "It took a while for them to realize that magic didn't work that way…"

Shinso realized what he meant by that. That Izuku was bullied because of magic. He knew how it felt, after all a lot of people always said that his quirk was perfect for villains.

Shinso finally left the battlefield.

"I doubt you'll be the one they transfer out." Said Shinso.

Izuku looked at him and was confused, but then realized the same thing that Shinso realized.

Izuku nodded and then left the battlefield as well.

As they did they didn't noticed that Aizawa was watching from the announcers box with interest.

In the teacher's box, All Might breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Tsubasa was listening into the conversation about the fight.

"I don't what he did to that guy but it couldn't have been good." Said one of the people in the stands.

"You don't think there's a spell that takes quirks away?" asked another person.

"Oh man… that's a terrifying through." Said the first person.

Tsubasa's eye twitched as they counited to talk.

Meanwhile in the class 1-A box Iida took a breath and finally left for his match.

"Good luck." Said Kirishima.

"You're really going to need it." Said Katsuki.

Iida nodded as he left.

Not too long later Izuku came up to the stand.

"Awesome job Midori!" cheered Mina.

Ojiro high fived him.

"So it's Iida's match." Said Izuku.

"And it's against Icy hot…" said Katsuki.

"You don't think he knows we heard the whole conversation do you?" whispered Ochaco.

Kirishima, Katsuki and Izuku all realized that there was a good chance he might have realized it.

"Oh… that can't be good." Said Kirishima.

"Hopefully he doesn't react." Said Izuku.

"What are they talking about?" asked Toru.

"Probably they overheard whatever Todoroki wanted to talk to him about." Said Kyoka.

Everyone knew that Todoroki had dragged Izuku somewhere to talk.

But it was clear that it was very personal.

That was when Kaminari and Mineta arrived.

With Mineta looked kind of out it.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kyoka.

(Flashback)

Mineta was terrified.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!" yelled Mineta.

"You can't say here since you've completely recovered." Said Recovery Girl.

"She's right man, we have to leave." Said Kaminari.

"NO! THEY MIGHT GET THEIR REVENGE!" yelled Mineta.

"I have an idea." Said Shiro.

He gave Mineta a bottle.

"Here drink this." Said he said.

"What is it?" asked Mineta.

"It's obviously a magic potion." Said Kaminari.

'I'm a trained healer. I would never give anyone poison." Said Shiro.

Mineta took the potion.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Shiro.

"They're going to murder me"! he yelled.

"Here drink another one." Said Shiro.

And he did so.

"They're going to do castrate me!" he yelled.

He gave the little perv a few more doses as it was clear he was still terrified.

"So are you feeling now?" asked Shiro.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Mineta who was clearly out of it.

"You gave him too much." Muttered Recovery girl.

"He'll be fine." Said Shiro, "Still less than the lethal dose."

Recovery Girl sighed at the school's healer.

(End of Flashback)

Momo left as this explanation was being given thanks to a combination of

"So he's hopped up on some potion." Said Kyoka, "Looks about right."

"Hey… is there anything gross in that potion he gave him?" asked Ochaco.

"If he tells you then you won't want to take that potion." Pointed out Katsuki.

"He's kind of got a point." Said Izuku nervously, "It's a really important potion in hero work."

It should be noted that one ingredient of the calming draught was indeed a crocodile heart.

So Mineta just drank something that had crocodile hearts in it… so yeah…

And soon enough it was time for the match to start.

"All right! It's time for the second match of the second round!" yelled Present Mic, "It's the guy who's both hot and cold Shoto Todoroki of the hero course VS the engine power speedster Tenya Iida also of the hero course!"

"You don't have to remind people that they're in the hero course any more as the last student that wasn't was knocked out last round." Reminded Aizawa.

"Well… you're not wrong." Said Present Mic.

Before the match began the two looked at each other.

"How much did you hear?" asked Todoroki.

"I tried to get them to stop eavesdropping but they wouldn't listen." Said Iida.

Todoroki knew what the non-answer meant.

That he heard the whole conversation.

"And began!" yelled Present Mic.

Todoroki sent out ice towards Iida, thankfully Iida ran away from the ice.

However as he did, he saw the look that Todoroki was giving him.

After all he had heard things that he should have heard.

It was clear that Todoroki wasn't going to give him a fighting chance like at all.

He sent out the ice in front of Iida.

Before Iida could react he found his legs completely frozen, blocking his tail pipes.

Not only was he froze to the ground but he couldn't even run.

"Can you escape?" asked Midnight.

"No… I can't." sighed Iida.

"Tenya Iida is unable to move, Shoto Todoroki is the winner!" called out Midnight.

As Todoroki defrosted him.

"I'm sorry…" said Iida, "None of us plan to tell anyone about what we heard though."

Todoroki didn't say anything as he defrosted him, so Iida wasn't sure if he forgave him or not.

Meanwhile in the Class 1-A box.

"Kirishima, it's your match!" said Izuku

"Hopefully you won't get humiliated again." Said Katsuki.

"Good luck!" said Ochaco.

"Don't worry I'll win this time! And not be used!" said Kirishima.

"Are you trying to reassure yourself that?" asked Katsuki with a sweat drop.

"Later." Said Kirishima leaving not really wanting to answer that.

After all it's one thing to have a humiliating loss it's a whole other when it's a humiliating win…

But hopefully this time he'll win and not get humiliated this time.

That's something that really should be said though…

Next Time: It's Kirishima VS Momo and Katsuki VS Tsuyu who will come out on and top make it to the semi-finals. Find out next time!


	21. Hard Frogs

A/N: Sorry I meant to get to this sooner but I've been addicted to a game... won't say which game, but no one will; probably guess correctly. Anyways whoo! 100 reviews... Congrats to Milarqui... who gave me a "Please get a beta review"... (sighs) I hate those reviews... I get them all the time but it still irks me. For that that don't know, thanks to a combination of muscular dystrophy and bipolar disorder I don't want a beta... so yeah... anyways enjoy the chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 21: Hard Frogs

Iida took a breath as he headed to the box and decided to call his brother. After all his brother was the one he looked up to most and wanted to talk to him about his match.

However he had gotten voice mail telling him that mentioned he was on duty.

He sighed and joined his classmates.

"Hey…" said Izuku unsure what to say.

Iida just nodded as he took his seat.

"Kirishima's fight is next isn't it?" asked Tenya.

"It is." Said Ochaco.

"Then it's Kacchan's." said Izuku.

"oh yeah didn't you five train together?" asked Kaminari.

"You know what they did." Pointed out Kyoka with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… we did." Said Izuku, "But not every day…"

"You think you'll give each fair fights?" asked Tsuyu.

Everyone stared at Tsuyu.

"I'm pretty sure if Bakugo and Midoriya end up in the finals they won't hold back at all." Said Sero.

"I almost forgot about that…" admitted Tsuyu.

Izuku just sweat dropped at that.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for you match?" asked Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"I think it will be fine." Said Tsuyu.

No one said anything after that realizing she knew she was going to have a hard time with Katsuki.

And soon enough the next match got started.

The two competitors made it to the stage.

"All right! We have the rock hard master vs. the creation mistress!" called out Present Mic.

"As a reminder, all of the remaining students are in class 1-A." said Aizawa.

The two looked at each other. Both ready for their fight. But there was something that had to be said first.

"Don't worry I won't be as vicious as with my fight with Mineta." Said Momo.

"I figured." Said Kirishima with a shrug, "I mean what he did was really unmanly…"

Momo nodded.

"All right and begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Kirishima immediately hardened his skin while Momo created a shield and a staff to fight him off with.

The two started to exchange blows.

It seemed to be evenly matched.

And in the box Izuku noticed this as well.

"Deku what's wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"I wonder if this is a good idea." Said Izuku.

"What do you mean?" asked Iida.

"We don't know if she'll be able to outlast Kirishima." Said Izuku.

"Her fight earlier was much different." Agreed Iida./

"Yeh.. but that was mostly about getting revenge." Said Ochaco.

Almost on cue, Mi eta said "Hey buddy…you know you're a really great friend…" to Kaminari.

"Uh MI doyra… how long is he going to be like this?" asked Kaminari.

"I don't know… I'm sorry…" said Izuku.

"What seriously…" said Kaminari.

"I've never met someone who took too much calming drought, sorry." Said Izuku.

"Is that even a normal problem?" asked Kaminari.

"Not really, one dose usually works fine unless whatever happened was really bad." said Izuku.

"Even if it was brought on himself." Muttered Kyoka.

"Yeah…" agreed Tsuyu.

"But still…" said Izuku getting back on topic with his friends, "I don't know if trying to match him is a good idea."

Back on the battlefield the two were trying to match each other.

Momo's shield was well made while Kirishima's hardened skin was doing it's job.

However there was one advantage that Kirishima did have over Momo even with her weapons.

It was something Momo didn't even notice while she was fighting him, but Kirishima sure noticed.

But neither said anything during the fight.

The fight went on like this for a few minutes. Then Momo noticed that Kirishima stopped his attacks.

"Sorry…" he said.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Kirishima is the winner." Called out Midnight.

"How…" said Momo.

"Sorry I get what you were doing but I'm stronger than you…" said Kirishima, "I was able to slowly push you out."

Momo looked down at the ground.

"Hey! If you tried someone like you handled Mineta I'm sure you could have beat me." Said Kirishima.

"Yeah…" sighed Momo.

"Oh no I think I said the wrong thing…" thought Kirishima with a sweat drop.

The class box, Tsuyu sighed and headed to her match.

The three strongest students in class were obviously Todoroki, Izuku and of course Katsuki.

This was not going to be an easy match at all.

Soon enough the two competitors were ready for a fight.

"All right! It's the living explosive VS the adorable frog girl! Now time to see who will be the last person to make it to the semifinals!" yelled Present Mic.

On the battle field the two of them looked at each other.

Tsuyu had a plan but she was sure if it was going to work.

Beside that plan she knew she had to be careful as one of her problems would be caused by his explosions.

"And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Tsuyu began her plan and began to create her mucus.

However Katsuki ran over to her.

"I don't care what you have planned! But it won't work!" yelled Katsuki.

"Sorry about this!" said Tsuyu.

That she flung the mucus right in his eyes.

He screamed in pain.

"Mother fucker!" yelled Katsuki, "What the fuck is that!"

In Class 1-A's box they saw this.

"What did she do?" asked Ochaco.

"She can create a toxic mucus that stings." Said Izuku, "She told me back at the USJ."

"It appears that it hit him right in the eye." Iida.

Izuku nodded.

"So will that work." Said Ochaco.

"No it will make him angry." Said Izuku.

"But he's always angry…" said Kaminari.

"Well more angry than usual." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

On the battlefield, Katsuki's eyes stilled burned. But at least he could still see.

"That was fucked up!" yelled Katsuki.

"I think that was a bad idea…" said Tsuyu with a sweat drop.

"Gee you think!" yelled Katsuki.

He ran towards her firing explosions left and right, but Tsuyu kept dodging.

However she noticed at it was went on his explosions seem to get bigger and bigger.

What as worse was that she was drying out.

Sure she was still human but she still had the same weaknesses of a frog.

Honestly the only fight that would be worse would be a fight with Todoroki.

"No one will fucking think less of you if you give up because of the fucking fact you are drying out!" yelled Katsuki.

"What?" asked Tsuyu.

"You didn't think I didn't think that was a weakness you might have." Muttered Katsuki, "You're one of the more obvious people in class what your quirk is…"

Tsuyu didn't say anything with that.

"Fine then…" muttered Katsuki.

That was when he let loose a very large explosion. Tsuyu was launched into the air and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Midnight looked at Tsuyu.

"Asui is unable to battle! Bakugo goes on the next round!" called out Midnight.

The crowd had a mixed reaction.

Some of them cheered, however others were unsure how to react.

In her spot Tsubasa shrugged.

"She threw something into his eyes." She said loud enough so that other people could hear her, "The guy's clearly a hothead, and whatever what he got in his eyes must have hurt…"

"Well she goes a point." Said someone e else in the crowd.

In the Class 1-A box. Izuku took a breath as he left.

"You're up against Todoroki." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… a little nervous." Said Izuku.

"It all right." Said Iida.

Izuku sighed and Ochaco and Iida realized what the sigh meant.

They looked at each other.

"Do what you feel was right." Said Iida.

"It's fine! Some things are more important." Said Ochaco.

Izuku smiled at his friends as he left.

The plan for the fight wasn't going to just about winning… but something else.

But of course things were going to be far more complicated with the fight.

After all… what was going on with Todoroki was far more complicated than just a sports festival.

Next Time: Izuku and Todoroki face off! Izuku wants has class mate to use his fire, will he be able to do it? Find out next time!


	22. It's Your Power

A/N: I tried with this chapter... one of my weaknesses is fight scenes after all. Anyways enjoy the chapter hopefully...

Chapter 22: It's Your Power

Izuku headed to the spot to enter the arena. However as he walking he found someone and froze.

As it was Endeavor. Seeing the number 2 hero made Izuku freeze a little.

Especially since that he heard things about him.

"It's you." Sid Endeavor, "The wizard…"

"yeah…" said Izuku unsure what to say other than that, 'Well… I have to head to my match."

"I wanted to talk to you." Said Endeavor.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"It's rare when a wizard ends up in UA." Said Endeavor.

"I know…" said Izuku.

"But my son will defeat you and prove to everyone that he will surpass All Might." Said Endeavor.

"How will that prove anything?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked Endeavor.

"I'm a wizard and I'm nothing like All Might." Said Izuku.

That was something of a lie but he didn't know that.

"And he's not you… he's his own person." Said Izuku.

"What." Said Endeavor.

Izuku knew he had to get away. Mostly because he just talked back to the number two hearo.

He got out of there as fast as he could.

He soon made it to the entrance of the arena.

He took a few breaths.

He knew what he had to do in this fight.

He wasn't sure if he was going to win, but he just had to.

And soon enough head headed to the match.

"All right! We're in the semi-finals! Of course we have our school skilled wizard Izuku Midoriya Vs. The ice king of the school Shoto Todoroki!"

The two opponents looked at each other.

Neither saying anything.

"And begin!" called out Present Mic.

Todoroki immediately sent out a wave of ice trapping him in a glacier.

Midnight looked at it.

Before it could be called the glacier suddenly melted thanks to fire.

"You have fire?" asked Todoroki.

"There's plenty of spells that lets me use fire." Said Izuku, "Indcendio."

He shot out fire at Todoroki who blocked with ice but of course the fire melted the ice.

Izuku then tapped his wand on his chest.

IF he was going to fight Todoroki he had to go all out and use his quirk.

Especially since he need to show Todoroki that holding back won't help anyone.

Todoroki once again sent out a wave of ice but Izuku realized a move he could.

He channeled his quirk into his finer and flicked away the ice.

He then pointed his wand at the broken pieces of ice and turned them into birds to attack Todoroki.

Todoroki just froze the birds attacking him.

"You transfigured my ice." Said Todoroki.

"I did…" said Izuku, "You're just giving me more fuel for my transfiguration skills."

However Shoto just sent out yet another wave of ice at him.

"Bombarda!" called out Izuku.

He blew up the glacier.

Todoroki looked at him.

"There are so many ways I can take care of you ice." Said Izuku.

Todoroki counited to send out wave after wave of ice.

However Izuku just destroyed the ice, by flicking it away with his quirk, while breaking his finger or expounding them, melting them or doing other things to the ice.

He decided to distract him once again by transfiguring the ice into birds which pecked him.

But Todoroki just froze the birds.

However it should be noticed something about Todoroki was that he was started to freeze, as in part of his body were starting to ice over.

Izuku knew had to get him to stop.

"You could use other moves against me." Said Todoroki.

"Fine then." Said Izuku.

He once again flicked the ice.

And once again transfigured it.

This time into a bunch of kittens.

They meowed at him and gave him cute faces.

As if seeing "Please don't hurt us.".

"Really Midoriya…" said Todoroki.

"Sorry…" said Izuku.

In the announcers box… Aizawa glared at the kittens surrounding Todoroki.

"He better not do anything to those cats." He muttered.

"You know I'm pretty sure the country just heard you…" said Present Mic.

"I don't care." Said Aizawa.

On the battlefield Todoroki wasn't sure what do with the cats, he had conflicting stories about transfiguration that it was hard to pin down if they were truly alive. Some sources he hear said that they were indeed truly alive others said that they would eventually revert back to being ice.

He didn't want to be known "that the guy who froze kittens" the birds were attacking him;… but these on the other hand.

One of them was trying to climb up his leg.

Another starting to curl up on his feet.

He looked at his opponent with a deadpan look.

"Really Midoriya." Said Todoroki.

"It was the only way for you to listen." Said Izuku.

Todoroki looked at his opponent.

"Listen to what?" asked Todoroki.

"Why did you tell me everything?" asked Izuku.

Todoroki looked at Izuku.

"When you told me everything you could have only told me a little bit. Yet you told me everything." said Izuku.

Todoroki didn't an answer.

"You could have just told me about your brother and the fact that your family used to be magical but told me everything." said Izuku.

Todoroki just stared at him while trying to stop the kitten from climbing him.

"You need to use your fire." Said Izuku.

"I refuse to you use his power!" yelled Todoroki.

"Look at you!" yelled Izuku, "You're starting to freeze up! I've gotten plenty of hits in but you haven't!"

"There are spells I'm sure you refuse to use." Said Todoroki.

"There are! Some of them because they will kill people, others because they are illegal…" said Izuku, "I also refroze to turn a person into an animal. But that's because it's in a way killing them if they're not turned back. That person will spend the rest of their life as that animal not to mention they will forget ever being human! I've heard first hand from someone who was once transfigured into an animal and their experience."

Todoroki didn't say anything.

"It's your power! Not his." Said Izuku, "You were the one born with him… not him…"

He saw on his the cats rubbing up against his leg… a perpetually frozen part of his legs.

"You can't keep doing it to yourself!" said Izuku.

Todoroki sent out another wave of ice in a way to scare off the kittens while also freezing Izuku.

However Izuku summoned fire to melt the ice.

"Don't you transfigure kittens again." Said Todoroki.

"I think that might be crossing a line." Said Izuku, "I'm going to stick to birds.

Todoroki just sent out a huge block of ice.

Izuku tarried it again and it was a bird.

An emu to specific.

"What…" said Todoroki.

"I told I'm sticking with birds…" said Izuku.

"Take this seriously." Said Todoroki.

"I am… you're the one who isn't." said Izuku, "I'm not holding back at all! I have gotten far thanks to my friends and my tutors! The reason why figure to use certain spells is because they shouldn't be used at all. But your fire is compete different. It doesn't expel their entrails, it doesn't torture them and it doesn't destroy their minds. Your only hurting yourself! What kind of hero do you want to be?"

Todoroki froze when he said… not literally.

He thought back to something that happened as a child before his mother snapped.

Telling him he can be any kind of hero he wanted to be… not what his father wanted.

And interview of All Might and his mother reassuring that he could be his own hero.

That was when he used his fire. Melting the ice on his body.

" Is this what you wanted?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku smiled.

Izuku didn't respond.

He knew he had to up his game.

But before the fight could continue however something happened.

"Yes!" yelled Endeavor in the crowd, "You have embraced it! T's about time! Finally you can embrace your destiny!"

Both Todoroki and Izuku glared at Endeavor while Present Mic said something about him being a doting father.

"Ignore him." Said Izuku.

"I am." Said Todoroki.

Izuku nodded.

His hand was in pain… a lot of pain… but he knew he had to do it.

He heled Todoroki, he wasn't sure if he was going to win the match… but he wanted to try at least.

"Time to finish this." Said Todoroki.

Izuku nodded.

He put One for All into his hand as he readied a punch.

The two attack collided.

There was a large explosion and Izuku gritted his teeth in pain. He was able to remain conscious, and decided to try to win it…

"Delpulso!" he called out though the pain.

Thanks to the combination of the force of the explosion and the spell Todoroki was launched out of bounds.

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya is the winner!" called out Midnight.

A good chunk of the crowd cheered, not all of them as the while having magic thing wasn't perfect.

However Izuku was holding his hand in pain, he had broken so many bones in it.

He then ran over to where Todoroki had landed, just to check on him despite his pain.

The half and half boy seemed to be conscious while a bunch of the kitten started to check up on his.

"We need to get you two the infirmary." Said Midnight, "But before that…"

Izuku looked at Midnight.

"You can keep the cats around for as long as possible…" said Midnight, "But you need to get rid of that."

Izuku saw what she was pointing at.

It was the emu still roaming around and occasionally squawking at something.

"Oh right…" said Izuku.

HE took care of the Emu he created…

And with that he won his match against Todoroki and more importantly saved him from himself.

Next Time: Izuku and Todoroki manage to talk about their match... while Izuku has to make a choice about his hand and the Sports Festival. Meanwhile Katsuki and Kirishima face off in their match. What will happen? Find out next time!


	23. Getting Ready for Finals

A/N: Damn it! I forgot to mention this last time but 20,000 hits! Yay! And hopefully this and other factors will not hut another of my stories... I will explain when I update said story... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 23: Getting Ready for Finals

Izuku was in a lot of pain… maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the adrenaline who knew what it was but it wore off and his hand was in so much pain.

"Okay so I have bad news…" said Shiro, "Your hand be fixed but it's the worst type of bone healing imaginable…"

"Wait… you don't mean…" said Izuku wincing.

"It's better to just vanish your bones and regrow them." Said Shiro.

"Seriously!" yelled Izuku.

"You have a choice to either drop out of the Sports Festival or to go on… since it's not your wand hand I think you can do either… if you continue we will have to vanish your bones but not give you Skele-Gro until later." Said Shiro, "If you choose to drop out we'll just give you the potion now… well right after I vanish your bones."

"I'm not dropping out." Said Izuku.

"Okay! So just hide your hand from the camera as much as possible then…" said Shiro, "This is going to be really weird…"

Recovery Girl was helping Shoto with his injuries.

"Honestly wizards… I swear magic mess with their brains." She said to herself.

Todoroki looked at her.

"It was a was joke." Said Recovery Girl remembering that his brother was also a wizard.

"Okay… just remember not to use that spell of yours in the next match." Said Shiro before he began the vanishing.

Once he was done, Izuku didn't feel any pain but it felt like his hand was a glove.

"Sorry about beating you." Said Izuku to Todoroki.

"I told you I would accept defeat from you." Said Todoroki, "There's no shame in winning after you brought out my fire."

"Yeah…" said Izuku unsure what else to say.

"I just have to get stronger next time." Said Todoroki, "Next time I will defeat you."

Izuku smiled.

"You know… you should be getting ready for the finals…" said Shiro, "Just remember to come back take your potion…"

"I know." Said Izuku.

"Midoriya." Said Todoroki.

"Yeah?" asked Izuku.

Todoroki just nodded at him and Izuku knew it was his way of saying good luck.

Meanwhile in the class 1-A box they were talking about the match.

"Okay… what was that thing that Izuku transfigured. "said Kaminari, "It was a giant bird is it real?"

"It's called an Emu and yes they're real birds." Said Momo.

"Weird…" said Kaminari.

"What is it with Midoriya and birds?" asked Sero.

"You don't want to know." said Ochaco.

That was when Tsuyu arrived in the box.

"Hey." Said Mina

"Are you okay?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm no longer dried out." Sighed Tsuyu.

"That was a really dumb move…" laughed Kaminari.

Kyoka jabbed him with her one of her jacks.

"I really should have known that would anger him." Sighed Tsuyu, "So did I miss Midoriya and Todoroki's match?

"Yeah…" said Kyoka.

"Midoriya won." Said Sero.

"It was a crazy match." Said Sato.

"He created a giant bird that's from who know where." Said Kaminari.

"It's from Australia." Said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Australia is filled with giant birds?" asked Kaminari.

"Just ignore him." Said Kyoko to Momo.

"IT's so hard…" sighed Momo.

"It's Bakugo and Kirishima next." said Ochaco.

Tsuyu nodded.

And soon enough. It was time for the match.

Before the match got started the two friend briefly talked.

"Are your eyes?" asked Kirishima.

"/They're fine… had to flush them out several times." Said Katsuki.

"All right! No hard feelings no matter who wins!" said Kirishima.

Katsuki smiled at his friend.

And soon enough the fight got started.

Katsuki was surprisingly on the defensive however it seemed like he was waiting for something.

And eventually that something eventually happened… Kirishima couldn't hold his hard form for much longer.

"You forget that quirks are psychical too." Said Katsuki, "And they have their limits."

And soon enough Katsuki was able to blow him good… winning the match.

The class 1-A box they saw the match.

"Too bad Kirishima lost." bemoaned Mina.

"Oh no…" said Ochaco realizing something.

"What's wrong." Said Toru.

"It's Kacchan VS. Deku…" said Ochaco.

"Oh no…" said Iida realizing what she meant.

Then almost everyone else in the box realized what the problem was.

"Not again…" said Kyoka.

"They care about each other a lot…" said Ochaco, "But when they fight…"

"Well… it should be an interesting fight to watch…" said Kaminari.

In the announcers box Aizawa sighed.

"Hey! What's wrong!" yelled Present Mic.

"You'll understand during the match." Said Aizawa.

In the teacher's box All Might sighed remembering their fight from before.

And from her spot Tsubasa cackled.

"This is gonna be fun." She laughed.

Not long later after a quick check from Recovery Girl, Katsuki headed to the waiting room.

Meanwhile Izuku taking steadying breaths, he knew he was going to face off against one of his friends, he wasn't sure if he was Katsuki or not yet.

And that was quick answered when Katsuki entered the room slamming the door open.

"Kacchan!" yelled Izuku in surprised.

"What the fuck are you doing in this room…" said Katsuki then he noticed that he was in the wrong waiting room, "Damn it!"

The two looked at each other.

"You better not hold back magic wise Deku." Said Katsuki.

"Oh good…" sighed Izuku.

"What the hell do you mean good?" asked Katsuki.

"Well I don't know if you watched the match." Said Izuku, "I kind of overdid it with my All Might spell."

He then he held up this boneless hand.

"They had to vanish my bones in order to fix it properly and I didn't want to drop out."

Katsuki was trying not to gag at the sight of his boneless hand.

"Put that away! It's like a limp chicken!" gagged Katsuki.

Izuku laughed.

"I couldn't watch your match with Icy Hot… it took a while it rinse out that mucus." Muttered Katsuki, "And I had to get ready for my match afterwards."

"I kind of figured that." Laughed Izuku.

"Let me guess you tried to get the idiot to use his fire." Said Katsuki.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"I know you and even if it gave you disadvantage I know you would still want to help him." Said Katsuki.

Izuku laughed at his best friend.

"But I still won." Said Izuku.

"At the cost of all your bones in your hand." Said Katsuki.

"I know." Sighed Izuku.

"I don't care about you using that spell… what's the point of it breaks you." Said Katsuki, "If you used it you would have been more focused on the pain that anything"

Izuku looked at his best friend and realized what he was saying… that if he didn't injure his hand he didn't want him to use his quirk anyways.

"I won't be holding back on my usual spells." Said Izuku, "Maybe a few news ones that have nothing to with All Might.

"You better not be." Said Katsuki.

The two of them smiled before they knew they had to go to their final match.

Neither one would be holding back in the fight. Neither knew who was going to win… but no matter it was going to be a rather interesting match.

Next Time: Izuku and Katsuki once again faces off with the only holding back being Izuku not using One for All! How will the fight go down this time? Find out next time!


	24. Fight at the Finals

A/N: All right 30,000 hits! I hope you enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 24: Fight at the Finals

The crowd wasn't sure how to react to the finals. After all one of them was a person with a very impressive quirk. But the other was a wizard.

This was noticed by those in Class 1-A's box.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's excited." Said Sato.

"I wonder if because Deku's a wizard." Said Ochaco.

"I wonder how many people met wizards outside of Quidditch matches?" asked Kaminari.

"Or healers." Added Aoyama.

"Witches and wizards are a minority." Said Momo, "And since the majority of them tend to keep to themselves it makes sense that most of them haven't met them."

Iida was about to say something when suddenly he started to shake.

"Iida are you okay?" asked Ochaco.

"Sorry… it's just my phone." Said Iida.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Iida went to take the call which was from his mother.

A few minutes later Iida came back with grave news.

"Uraraka…" said Iida.

That was when Kirishima showed up.

"Has the match started yet?" asked Kirishima.

"Not yet… but I would like to talk to you too." Said Iida./

He pulled them aside.

"What's wrong/": asked Ochaco.

"It's my brother… he was attacked by a villain." Said Iida.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"Oh no…" said Ochaco remembering how much Iida admired him.

"I have to leave right away…" said Iida, "Their taking him to healers and it's not for broken bones."

Their eyes widened, to go a healer meant that it was really bad.

"Go…" said Ochaco.

"I'll tell them." Said Kirishima referring to Izuku and Katsuki.

Iida nodded.

That was also when the match had finally began.

"All right! IS everyone ready for the final match!": called out Present Mic.

Aizawa just sighed.

"Hey don't be that way." Said Present Mic.

"Last time the two faced off in a fight, they forgot the purpose of the exercise and ended up knocking each other out." Sighed Aizawa.

"So it's a grudge match!" said Present Mic.

"Actually it's the opposite. The two have known echo other since they were children." Said Aizawa, "Both of them push each other to get stronger."

"Okay! So it's a match between friends and rivals!" said Present Mic.

"That's right." sighed Aizawa.

"All right! So we have our final contestants! The wizard ace, Izuku Midoriya VS the living bomb Katsuki Bakugo!"

The two childhood rivals looked at each other. Both of them eager for a fight.

"All right! And begin!" called out Midnight.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" called out Izuku immediately.

Katsuki was soon airborne.

"You honestly don't think I can't handle it!" yelled Katsuki.,

He essentially took control of the situation by blasting himself towards Izuku.

"Arresto Momentum!" called out Izuku slow him down.

Whole it did slow him down he knew he had to get out of it.

He managed to unleash a bigger explosion.

Breaking the spell.

Katsuki landed hard but he managed to pick himself up.

"About time!" yelled Katsuki.

He began to unleash a lot of explosions.

Izuku unleashed the shield charm as much as he could. Once Katsuki was done with the explosions Izuku remanded the shield.

But there was plenty of debris.

Katsuki looked at the debris.

"Don't you fucking dare…." Growled out Katsuki.

Izuku gave a somewhat sheepish smile as he transferred the debris in birds… not just that but corvids…

Who all began to swarm them.

"It looks Midoriya has just attacked Bakugo with a murder…" said Present, Mic.

"He means a murder of crows…" said Aizawa.

"Don't take the fun." Muttered Present Mic.

In the stands, Tsubasa was laughing hysterically, she couldn't help it. It made too much sense why Izuku would pick those birds.

In Class 1-A's box, everyone looked at Ochaco and Kirishima.

"Seriously? What is it with birds?" asked Sero.

You really don't want to know." Said Ochaco and Kirishima at the same time.

Back on the battlefield, Katsuki blew away the birds.

"You made a mistake Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku sweat dropped.

"I really made you mad didn't I?" said Izuku.

"Fuck you!" yelled Katsuki.,

"I made him mad." Thought Izuku.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

He launched himself again at Izuku.

"Arresto Momentum!" called out Izuku.

Once again this slowed down Katsuki.

Izuku used this chance to figure out a plan that might work.

He honestly didn't want an easy win. After all there were spells to knock him out and that would only anger Katsuki too.

"You better not thinking about taking the easy out!" yelled Katsuki.

"Of course not!" yelled Izuku.

"Good!" said Katsuki.

Izuku came up with an idea.

He canceled out of the spell.

"Flipendo!" called out Izuku.

"That's supposed to do something"! yelled Katsuki as he was knocked back.

Katsuki let loose an explosion as he got up.

"Bombarda!" called out Izuku using an explosion of his own.

There explosions collided and caused a massive explosion.,

"Okay! What the fuck Deku! I thought we agreed that was a terrible idea!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku laughed nervously at that.

But still Katsuki got up and glared at Izuku.

"I think it's time to get really serious." Said Katsuki.

Izuku held his wand tightly.

Last time they fought the reason why it was a double knock out was because of his quirk.

This time wasn't an option.

They're strengths were very different after all.

Izuku's was creativity and as the multiple spells he knew. However Katsuki knew many of the spells Izuku used…

However he did have an idea…

One that was a bit wrong.

But if he wanted to win.

"Incendio!" called out Izuku sending out flames at Katsuki.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

But then he realized what he was doing.

"Are you trying to blow me up?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku just gave a somewhat sheepish smile.

Katsuki stared at Izuku.

"It's about fucking time you tried something like that." Said Katsuki.

Izuku sweat dropped.

"Let's see if it will work." Said Katsuki with a crazed grin.

Izuku laughed nervously and knew it was no other attack left.

Plus the tow had to see what happened to be honest.

Katsuki ran towards his best friend and rival ready for an attack.

"Incendio!" called out Izuku right as Katsuki let loose an explosion.

This just led to a much larger explosion that engulfed the area sent the two flying.

Thanks to a lot of dust and debris no one was sure what happened.

"Honestly…" muttered Aizawa.

He had a feeling that it wouldn't be as bad as last time.

But still…

Everyone was nervous.

And soon enough the dust and debris cleared.

However both were still standing g thankfully.

However Midnight noticed that one of them was out bounds.

And so she called the match.

"Izuku Midoriya is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugo is the winner!" called out All Might.

The crowd went wild because of it.

Katsuki growled knowing why the crowd was going wild.

Because the wizard didn't win.

"It's fine Kacchan… really…" said Izuku waving it off his non-wand hand.

Reminder: The hand no bones.

"The that away!" yelled Katsuki, "And stop saying it's fine!"

Izuku sighed when he said that.

"come on We both got hurt!" said Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

In the crowd, many people were celebrating the fact that Katsuki won.

Tsubasa rolled her eyes at the reaction as she got up.

She had a few questions about Izuku's classmates. She was interested in taking one of them on after all.

And with the final match came to a close, with Katsuki beating Izuku.

Though to be fair Izuku could have easily won with a Full Body bind or a Stunner but he knew he couldn't make the match too easy.

Still he had gotten second place and it was quite the accomplishment…

Next Time: It's time to celebrate the fact that Katsuki got first place and Izuku got second place! After all it's a big deal! What will happen? Find put next time!


	25. Let's Celebrate!

Chapter 25: Let's Celebrate!

Izuku and Katsuki were of course brought to the nurse's office, where Recovery Girl took care of Katsuki while Shiro took care of Izuku.

"Okay… I'm going to give you the potion after the medal ceremony because you know… TV." Said Shiro.

Izuku nodded.

"Just try not to show off your hand during the medal ceremony." said Shiro.

That was Kirishima came into the room.

"Hey… what bring you guys in here?" asked Shiro.

"I think they want to check up on us…" said Izuku.

"Actually I have some bad news." Said Kirishima.

"What something happened to the medals?" asked Katsuki sarcastically.

"No… it's Iida's brother… he got attacked and they sent him to healers." Said Kirishima.

Both of them realized that he meant that it wasn't for broken bones.

"Any news yet?" asked Izuku.

"No…" sighed Kirishima.

That was when he noticed Izuku's hand.

"What happen to you hand?" asked Kirishima.

"I guess you didn't' notice… I had to get my bones vanished." Said Izuku, "I'm going to take Skele-gro after the medal ceremony."

"You have to get that spell under control…" muttered Katsuki.

"I know…" Izuku laughed nervously.

"Well you tow seem to be fine…" said Recovery Girl, "Leave and don't come back to the rest of the day."

"Uh…" said Izuku holding up his boneless hand.

"Oh right…" she muttered to herself.

"Go get your silver and come back here." Said Shiro.

Izuku nodded.

They went to the location where they would go to the podium, with Kirishima and Todoroki sharing the third place spot.

Everyone else waited for the medal ceremony, with everyone who participated watching the ceremony.

"All right! Let's hear it for the winners of this year's First Year Sports Festival"! called out Midnight as the four were raised into place.

Izuku managed to hide his hand behind his back so that it would be public.

"Now to give the medals!" called out Midnight.

Everyone turned to see All Might leaping in.

"I am here to give the medals!" cheered All Might.

"It's All Might!" called out Midnight.

There was an awkward silence as they realized that Midnight talked over All Might and his grand entrance.

"Sorry about that…" said Midnight.

All Might coughed and started to give the medals. Starting with the bronze medals.

"While neither one of you made it to the finals." Said All Might, "The two of you did a great job! And I'm sure that you will do well in the future."

He hung the medals on Kirishima and Todoroki's neck. With Kirishima smiling brightly and Todoroki unsure how to respond. Then he hugged both of them.

He moved onto the first place runner up, Izuku.

"Young Midoriya." Said All Might, "I know that wizards are often looked down and it's rare for a wizard to attend UA. But I am glad that you were able to prove that you are able to stand with those with quirks, even if you didn't get first place."

He placed the medal on his neck and hugged him. And of course it was time to give the final medals;.

"Young Bakugo! You stood proud today as the winner! And I know you're goals for the future and I hope you achieve them!" said All Might.

He placed the gold medal around his neck and went for a hug.

"Don't hug me!" yelled Katsuki.

"Oh come on Young Bakugo!" said All Might, "It's just a hug!"

"He doesn't like hugs." Said Izuku.

"Don't you dare hug me!" yelled Katsuki making the hero sweat drop.

Also Kirishima started to laugh Todoroki just looked it and sighed.

Accept ted that he wouldn't be able to hug Katsuki turned to the students who were into main field.

"Now… you might not have been able to stand here, just know there is a chance for the future." Said All Might, "Learn from this and one duty you might be able to stand here… now there's something else I want to say and I'm sure that you all know what it is!"

The crowd got existed thinking they knew what it was…

They weren't on the same page.

"Plus Ultra"! yelled the crowd.

"Good job everyone!" said All Might.

The crowd began to boo the number one hero for not taking the perfect chance of using the school motto.

After that little batch of awkwardness, Izuku went back to Shiro to take the potion.

When he rejoined the class for a final homeroom, everyone saw how Izuku looked.

"Hey Midoriya are you okay?" asked Ojiro.

"Just one final bit of healing…" Izuku said rather asked though the pain.

"Wait… what happened?" asked Ojiro.

That was when they noticed his hand.

"They had to vanish his bones." Said Katsuki.

"Regrowing bones is very painful… so I haven't been able to take the potion until now…" said Izuku.

"It's not that painful is it?" asked Mina.

"It feels like there a bunch of large splinters in my hand…" said Izuku;.

"If you don't want that to happen again perfect the spell." Said Katsuki.

"I know." Said Izuku.

Once the class got started Aizawa explained about the draft picks and they were already coming in. Also they would have the next couple days free so they can rest after the Sports Festival.

There wasn't much to say other than that.

Once it was over Izuku walked over to Todoroki.

"Hey! My mom is going to make a big meal tomorrow for me, Kacchan and Kirishima and if you want to join us you can…" said Izuku.

"No… I'm fine." Said Todoroki, "I'm thinking doing something else…"

"Oh… okay…" said Izuku.

He got a feeling what it was.

"Good luck." He said.

Todoroki nodded.

As Izuku was heading to the train station with his friends, he heard Tsubasa called out.\

"Hey!" said Tsubasa, "You got a minute."

"She's not here for an ambush so it's fine." Muttered Katsuki to Ochaco and Kirishima.

"I know…" said Ochaco.

"are you sure?" asked Kirishima.

Katsuki rolled his eyes and pulled them away.

"You did good!" said Tsubasa.

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

"Though that hand of yours…" said Tsubasa.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"Hey… I've gotten my bones vanished quite a few times…" said Tsubasa, "Hey at least it's a smaller body part and not a big one… once had to vanish my whole leg…"

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"By the way… if you wondering I've gotten word that there's plenty of heroes who want to pick you so…, don't expect one from me." Said Tsubasa.

"I figured." Said Izuku.

"Besides I already have plans for one of your classmates." Said Tsubasa, "One that I haven't officially met yet."

"Really who?" asked Izuku.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" said Tsubasa with an evil grin.

"I already feel bad for them..." thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Still./.. like I said you did good! And I'll see you tomorrow! Your mom invited me for tomorrow." Said Tsubasa.

"Okay." Said Izuku.

Tsubasa decided to turn into a raven and fly away for a cool exit.

Though she did caw a few times when she flew over Katsuki just to see him jump.

"You crow bitch!" yelled Katsuki.

They heard her laughing as she flew over them.

"Wait… did she just laugh?" asked Ochaco.

Izuku had rejoined them.

"Yeah… ravens are one of those birds that can mimic sounds." Said Izuku.

"She rarely does it though." Muttered Katsuki.

"Seriously?" asked Kirishima.

"Oh did you tell your parents about tomorrow?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… but they want to do something else with me…" said Kirishima.

"That makes sense…" said Izuku.

"Will you be heled by tomorrow?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… my hand will be fine by then." Said Izuku.

He then sighed.

"Hey do you need to sit down?" asked Kirishima.

"No I'm fine…" said Izuku, "I'm just thinking about Iida too."

"I hope his brother wise okay…" sighed Ochaco.

Izuku nodded.

Meanwhile, Iida got to the hospital, his mother hugged him.

"Did they get him time?" asked Iida.

"They got him just in time…" his mother explained breathing a sigh of relief, "If he had gotten there just minutes later it would have been irremissible."

Iida breathed a sigh of relief.

He had learned about the magical window of opportunity and how there have many close calls.

He was so relieved that they got to him in time so that they were able to fix it.

The next day;… everyone had gathered at the Midoriya apartment. Kirishima and Ochaco as it turned out arrived at the same time.

"I hope there's plenty of food." Said Kirishima.

"Don't worry my mom made a lot." Said Izuku.

'SO your hand is all right?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah good as new…" said Izuku.

"Isn't it new?" asked Ochaco.

Izuku sweat dropped when she said that.

"Oh Kacchan's already here with his parents." Said Izuku.

"Awesome! I bet that he's just like his dad." Joked Ochaco.

Izuku sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"You'll see." Said Izuku.

They got to the living room and kitchen area and found that Katsuki was airing with one of his parents. ]

His mother Mitsuki… who resembled an older female version of her son.

"You want to say that again you old hag!" yelled Katsuki.

"Izuku could have easily won if he took things super seriously." Said Mitsuki.

"Oh come on!" said Tsubasa who was there, "Izuku wanted to show off…"

She then grinned.

"If he didn't want to show off and wanted to win he could have easily ended it whenever he wanted." Said Tsubasa.

"Fuck you crow!" yelled Katsuki.

"Watch your fucking mouth when it comes to a pro hero." Said Mitsuki.

"She hears me swear all the damn time"! yelled Katsuki.

Ochaco and Kirishima saw the two arguing were surprised.

"Kacchan takes after his mother…" said Izuku laughing nervously.

"Hey! You guys are here too!" said Tsubasa.

"Mom made a lot." Said Izuku.

"I'll be sure to take some home"! said Ochaco.

"So you're two of Katsuki's friends… thanks for hanging out with him he's a handful." Said Mitsuki ruffling her son's hair.

"Stop it hag." Muttered Katsuki.

"Don't worry Kacchan is such a good friend." Said Ochaco.

"Hey! I thought there was another person in your friend group?" asked Mitsuki.

"Iida couldn't make it… his brother was attacked by a villain." Said Izuku.

"Oh no…" said Inko.

"Did any of you get any word?" asked Ochaco.

The others shook their heads no.

"we'll probably find out when school gets back in." said Izuku.

"Who's ready to eat!" cheered Tsubasa.

"Wait about Bakugo's dad?" asked Kirishima.

"He's over there…" said Katsuki.

He pointed to a brown haired man and they only just noticed now.

During the meal, Inko told them what happened when she was watching the sports festival.

"I cried so many times that I passed to a few times." Said Inko blushing.

"That is so you Inko…" laughed Mitsuki.

"I know… but I couldn't help… I'm so proud of him." Cried Inko.

Ochaco and Kirishima looked at the two mothers then at the two best friends.

"Okay… good you're seeing it too." Said Tsubasa.

The two nodded.

They knew that Izuku was very similar to his mother…

But seeing that Katsuki was the same way with his mom.

It was just weird…

"Good I'm not crazy." Said Tsubasa.

"Uh…" said Ochaco unsure how to respond to that.

"I'm just messing you on that point." Said Tsubasa.

They had a nice good meal celebrating the sports festival.

At the same time Todoroki went to visit his mother which thankfully went well.

And with Iida speeding time with his brother the day after the Sports festival was going quite well…

However none of them were sure was going to happen in the future especially with internships coming up… but it should be interesting…

Next Time: It's time to choose hero names and to pick out where their going to intern. What will be Izuku' name and who will he choose. Also who did Tsubasa offer an internship with. Find out next time!

A/N: By the way that's true about ravens (and crows) that they can mimic sounds. I've seen a video on YouTube where a woman is getting a crow to say "Hello" "Hi" and mimic a cough... I've also heard stories of crows saying "caw" like a human... I have yet to se videos of that yet... and yes Tsubasa likes to mess with villains like that in raven form by saying things...


	26. What's In A Name…

Chapter 26: What's In A Name…

Izuku was on the train going through his phone on a crowded training.,

"Hey! You're the wizard kid from the Sports Festival!" said someone on the train.

Izuku looked up.

"Oh yeah! He is the wizard!" yelled another person.

"You did such a great job." Said another.

Izuku was blushing.

"Seriously! This kid should be in Mahoutokoro." Said another person the train.

"What?" asked someone else.

"He's a wizard! He should be in the wizard school!" said the same person.

"He's right, they don't belong in UA." Said another person on the train.

"Oh come on! He wants to be a hero! He deserves a chance at being in UA!" said someone else coming to his defense.

Izuku looked at the people coming to his defense and tried not to cry but failed.

"Kid are you crying…" asked one of the people on the train.

"No…" lied Izuku.

Once he got off the train he had managed to stop crying and head to school using a spell to act as an umbrella as it was raining.

As he walked to school, Iida ran passed him.

"Midoriya look alive you don't want to be late!" said Iida as he ran passed him.

Izuku caught up to his friend.

"School doesn't start for another five minutes." Said Izuku.

"A student should arrive at 10 minutes before the bell." Said Iida.

Izuku had not answer for that.

They got inside and they switched out their shoes.

"Iida… about your brother." Said Izuku.

"He got to the healers in time." Said Iida, "It was close though… they said that if he had gotten even a few minutes later they wouldn't be able to heal him with magic."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that.

"Unfortunately that doctors have still put him on bed rest for the next couple weeks." Sighed Iida.

"Were you planning on interning him with him?" asked Izuku.

"I was…" said Iida, "But it's fine…"

Izuku nodded.

"Oh by the way. Mom wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to dinner sometime this week since you couldn't come to the party." Said Izuku.

"I would like that." Said Iida.

They walked to class and everyone was talking about their way to school and how everyone recognized them.

"A bunch of people were asking what did I do to warrant such a fight." Sighed Mineta.

"Hey at least people didn't make fun of the fact you were beaten by humming birds." Said Sero.

That was when Katsuki walked into the classroom angry.

"What's your problem?" asked Sero.

"Shut up you bastard!" yelled Katsuki looking like he's going to blow up.

"Bakugo you shouldn't treat your classmates like that!" scolded Iida.

"Kacchan is everything all right?" asked Izuku.

"I had to deal with maniaphobes on the train." Muttered Katsuki.

"Oh you too…" said Izuku, "I had to deal with some too."

"Yeah… but I bet they weren't happy you lost." Growled Katsuki.

(Flashback)

Katsuki was riding the train.

"Hey! You're the guy who won the UA sports festival!" said a man.

Katsuki turned to the man.

"what about it?" muttered Katsuki.

"It's awesome! You won! Not to mention you beat that wizard!" said the man.

"What's the supposed to mean!" yelled Katsuki.

"Come on! He's a wizard! He cheated at life and the sports festival!" said the man.

"Fuck you!" yelled Katsuki.

"What?" asked the man.

"I'm sick and tired of people saying that about wizards! If you didn't see him use magic would you have even cared how far he got!" yelled Katsuki whop was extremely, "You don't even fucking know him! He earned his place like everyone else! So get the fuck away from me!"

He didn't know that people were filming him on the train.

(End of Flashback)

"Kacchan…" said Izuku, "Thanks…"

"You should know by now I hate Magiphobes." Growled out Katsuki.

With class starting soon everyone took their seats.

"All right!" said Aizawa walking into the room, "First things first…"

He took out a switch and soon the names of the students that had draft picks appeared, with Katsuki getting the highest, followed by Todoroki and Izuku.

"Why are you behind Todoroki?" asked Sero.

"Because I'm a wizard… some heroes would rather take people with Quirks than those without them…" sighed Izuku.

"That stinks." Said Sero.

"I only got one…" cried Mineta.

"Hey some of us didn't get any…" muttered Mina.

"Think of these as investments… and the heroes can always change their minds about you so keep that in mind. But still we have a very important lesson today in heroic history."

Everyone was concerned by what was going to happen.

"You have to pick code names." Said Aizawa.

Everyone was excited by this.

"Hey Deku..." said Katsuki.

"Yeah?" asked Izuku.

"you going by All Might Jr.?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku blushed but thankfully he had a counter to this.

"You going with Kind Explosion Murder?" he asked his best friend.

"Now these codenames are probably temporary." Said Aizawa, "But there is a chance that they could be permeant and if that happens then…"

"There will be hell to pay." Said Midnight entering the room.

"It's Midnight!" yelled Mineta in glee.

"Now I'm not good at this so Midnight will be the eons who will be the judge of your names…" said Aizawa going into his sleeping bag.

He was also very annoyed by the topic for some reason.

She handed out some small dry erase boards to everyone.

Izuku began to think about it/.

When he was younger he wanted a name based around All Might but as her god older he just wasn't sure.

After all the whole being All Might's successor was relet ivy new and even then no one would know about his quirk but a few.

But then he remembered something said to him at the start of the year… about "You can do it…" Dekiru…

And he began to think about it…

After a while, Midnight said "Now who wants to go first?"

"We have to present these?" asked Kaminari.

"Who would want to go first?" asked Kyoka.

That was when Aoyama stepped up.

"I cannot stop twinkling." Said Aoyama.

Everyone all sweated when he said that.

But then Midnight made it worse…

"You should change the "Cannot" to "Can't" and get rid of the "I" to "Can't Stop Twinkling"." Said Midnight.

He accepted this change.

Then Mina went up.

"The Ridley Hero Alien Queen!" said Mina.

"You mean like that monster from that old movie with the acidic blood!" said Midnight, "No way!"

"Oh man…" pouted Mina.

"Also I'm pretty sure Disney owns it… and you don't want to mess with them." Said Midnight.

Thankfully Tsuyu went up next and her name of Froppy got everyone to finally relax after all the weirdness.

Their classmates went up.

With Kirishima giving the name Red Riot in honor of his favorite old school hero, Crimson Riot.

Ochaco giving the name Uravity

However Izuku took a breath and went up.

"Dekiru Mahou." Said Izuku presenting his name idea.

"Oh, like saying you can do it with magic! I love it and the sentiment it gives." Said Midnight.

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing.

That was when Katsuki went up.

"Ground Zero." Said Katsuki.

"Excellent." Said Midnight.

He sat down.

Todoroki went by his given name of "Shoto".

And out of the entire class Iida went up.

"Sorry I had to think a lot of about it and I decided to go with the name Caliber!" said Iida.

"Oh interesting name." said Midnight.

She looked at the clock.

"It looks like we finished much sooner than expected." Said Midnight.

Aizawa woke up and got out of his sleeping bag.

"All right! You can use this time to go over your prospects. Those who did not get deft picks will still be going on internships. 40 agencies have offered to take all over you." Said Aizawa.

Everyone nodded with many going over the ones that picked them.

During those that got draft picks looked over the names with some checking the internet if they hadn't heard of them for those that got smaller lists.

Which was what Mineta was doing.

"Oh man! This is awesome!" yelled Mineta as he looked over his lone prospect and got the information from hues phone about the hero that selected him.

Everyone stared at Mineta.

"It's a hot woman isn't it?" asked Kaminari.

"Not just that but she's a witch!" said Mineta, "This is perfect!"

"Really why?" asked Izuku.

"Well… after the USJ I was thinking of trying to work with Magic Heroes often." Said Mineta.

"That makes sense but not all magical heroes would be a good team up." Said Izuku, "Your quirk can be transfigured or charmed but those who specialize in just defense aren't going to be that useful in a team up."

"I already checked she specializes in all three." Said Mineta.

That was when it hit Izuku while Katsuki also got that feeling;.

"What her name?" asked Izuku.

"Raven Wing." Said Mineta.

Ochaco, Kirishima and Iida all looked at Mineta with sympathetic looks…

"You were the one?" asked Izuku honestly surprised.

"What?" asked Mineta.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Izuku.

During lunch they all had to talk about it…

"SO… should we tell him?" asked Izuku.

"No!" said Ochaco abruptly.

She was still kind of angry for the cheerleader prank.

"Besides do you think he'll believe us that she's crazy if we told him?" asked Katsuki.

"Maybe…" said Izuku.

"Do you know why she chose him?" asked Iida.

"No… but it's Tsubasa… and well…" said Izuku.

"She's going to do what she wants to do…" muttered Katsuki.

"So…" said Izuku deicing to change the topic, "Who are you thinking of picking."

"Fourth Kind picked me and he's pretty manly so I'm thinking of going with him." Said Kirishima.

I was thinking of going with Gun Head." Said Ochaco.

"I thought you wanted to be a rescue hero." Said Izuku.

"I do." Said Ochaco, "But I figured that it would be a good idea to try new things."

"I got a couple form the top 10." Muttered Katsuki.

"I've gotten a quite a few magic heroes." Said Izuku, "And from those with Quirks."

"You are the first magical student in a long time attending UA." Said Iida.

"What about you?" asked Ochaco.

"I was thinking an agency in Hosu." Said Iida.

"Isn't that where your brother was attacked?" asked Katsuki.

"Yes but don't worry it has nothing to do with revenge." Said Iida, "I read about the Hero Killer's tactics, he tends to four or five heroes in a given city before moving on."

"So you want to act as an extra pair of eyes and let the pros fight him." Said Ochaco.

"Of course, even if my brother was lucky and was able to survive unscathed, that doesn't mean that the Hero Killer isn't a threat." Said Iida, "Even if it's just observing… and reporting."

Izuku nodded.

He had a lot to think about when it came time to choosing.

After class, All Might showed up.

"Young Midoriya!" he said, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure I'll meet up with you guys." Said Izuku.

They found a place to talk in private.

"You got another draft pick." Said All Might shaking.

"Why is he shaking?" thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

"It's from my old teacher Gran Torino… he knows about One for All and he's aware that you have it." Said All Might, "He was my home room teacher one year."

"Wait… he left All Might terrified." Thought Izuku sweating, "What kind of guy is he?"

He took the name and number.

He met back up with his friends.

"So what did All Might want to talk about?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh there was another pick for me…" said Izuku, "He wanted to be the one to tell me."

Katsuki gave him a look as if saying "Tell me about it later".

As they headed to the training station they heard cawing.

They turned and saw there was indeed a raven with a blue sheen on its wing.

"Oh what the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

And so they all got ready to fight the witch pro hero.

Which of course they lost.

"Wow… after getting the top three places that a pathetic." Said Tsubasa.

Izuku was on the ground unable to movie.

"You know if you want to get him to talk back you have to undo the full body bind." Muttered Katsuki burning the ropes that tied him up.

She undid the spell.

"So… I bet you are you wondering why I went with him." Said Tsubasa.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco as Izuku undid Jelly Legs spell that was cast on her.

"Because I think he needs it." Said Tsubasa with a mysterious smile.

""Seriously?" asked Kirishima.

"You just want to use him as an ammo factory." Muttered Katsuki.

"Well that's one reason… but not the only one." Said Tsubasa.

"You're not going to tell us…" said Katsuki.

"Of course not…" said Tsubasa, "Besides it would be more to see the results."

"Is it crazy that I think she's not wrong?" asked Kirishima.

"No…" said Ochaco.

Tsubasa laughed at this.

Izuku sighed…

They still had the rest of the week to go until internships but they were coming… and none of them knew what they were in for…

But still he had made his choice to be honest. After all if he wanted to master One for All he knew who he had to go with. And he hoped that it would work… after all even if he was going to be a magic specialist he still had to use the quirk…

HE could only hope that it would work…

Next Time: It's time to go to Internships as all of them have things to face... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay names... obviously in this story Bakugo is a bit more chill (just a bit) so he wouldn't go with King Explosion Murder... As for Izuku's I figured it would be a good name as Deku doesn't fit this version either. For Iida's... I was reusing a name from one of my other stories where Tensei is also spared of his injury (Rise of Team Zoadaic, read if you're a Gravity Falls fan)... so credit to the original person who came up with the name Animeguy1101. Hope you all liked the names...


	27. Internships Begin!

A/N: 40,000 hits! Oh yeah! Not much else to say other than enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 27: Internships Begin!

Over the course of the next week they all sent in their requests on who they wanted to intern with. Izuku telling everyone that he decided to go with All Might's recommendation under the pretense of perfecting the spell.

After all that was the current cover.

Also during the week Iida came over for dinner with Inko happy to hear that his brother was not only fine but healed by magic.

But of course eventually they would have to leave for their internships and everyone was gathered in at the train station.

"All right." Said Aizawa, "I expect all of you to be on your best bevor during the week. You are learning to be heroes after all."

"You got it teach!" said Mina.

"That's yes sir…" muttered Aizawa.

"Yes sir…" grumbled Mina.

The usual friend group said their good byes for the week.

"Good luck!" said Ochaco.

"Hopefully this guy could help you with that spell." Said Kirishima.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"Also don't go after Stain." Said Katsuki staring at Iida.

"I'm just citing as an extra pair of eyes and nothing more." Said Iida.

"If you say so." Muttered Katsuki.

Todoroki was watching the group of friends as they parted ways for the week with promising to text each other when they had the time.

Throughout the day they all made it to the heroes they were interning with.

Izuku found himself at a rundown building.

"Wait… is this the place I'm looking for?" he asked no one.

He entered the building which was very dark.

"Hello! I'm here to interning with you!" called out Izuku.

That was when he found the old man lying down face first on the floor;.

"Oh my god he's dead!" yelled Izuku.

"I'm alive!" called out the old man waking up.

That was when Izuku noticed on the floor it was just sausages and ketchup.

"He's alive!" Izuku cried in relief.

Meanwhile with Kirishima he had gotten into his costume and met up with the hero he was interlining with.

However surprisingly he wasn't the only one.

It was that guy Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B.

"Hey! Aren't you from 1-B?" asked Kirishima.

"Yeah…" said Tetsutetsu.

The hero Fourth King they were interning with explained.

"This year I was allowed to take on two interns and I decided to take on one from Class 1-B due to the fact that no one from the class really got a chance to shine." He explained, "Now I expect the two of you to work hard!"

"Yes sir!" both of them said.

Back with Izuku he looked at the Pro Hero he was interning with.

HE was a very short old man who was using a cane.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! The student you were interning with." Said Izuku.

"Come again?" asked the old man.

Izuku stared at the old man.

"Uh…" said Izuku unsure how to respond to the old man.

"I think I need to call All Might." Said Izuku.

He walked away and decided to call his mentor.

That was when he saw the old man go though the case that contained his costume.

"Hey what you doing!" yelled Izuku.

"I should have known your costume is a wizard robe." Said the old man.

Izuku blinked at the old man.

"Considering what I heard you're hiding your quirk a as Spell, it would make since, he's not exactly a good wizard but from what I heard about you it makes sense that you would go full on wizard." Said Grand Torino.

"Wait…" said Izuku.

He old man began to blast something from the bottom of his feet and jump around the room.

"Suit up and put your wand away." Said the old hero, "We're going to be training your quirk."

Izuku wasn't sure what to say, but he got ready for a spar.

Meanwhile Mineta made it to Tsubasa's office.

"So Minoru Mineta." Said Tsubasa, "I take it that Izuku, Katsuki or anyone else told you about me?"

"No why would they tell me about you?" asked Mineta confused.

"I'm sure you've heard of the tutor system. In that a witch or wizard in training in order to obtain a heroism tutor must get reminded from at least one of three of their tutor. Well the hero who is assigned as their heroism tutor matches the same recommendation level…" said Tsubasa, "In other words… Izuku's heroism tutor would also be triple recommended."

Mineta quickly realized something .

"Wait! You're Midoriya's heroism tutor?" asked Mineta.

"That's right and the reason why I didn't go with him is obvious. I've taught him for a long time he wouldn't have picked me even if I had offered."

Mineta nodded.

"Now put your costume on… there's plenty I want to show you." Said Tsubasa with a sadistic smile.

Mineta shuddered getting a bad feeling about this.

At the same time, both Iida and Ochaco made it to their internships and were brought along on patrols to give them on experience.

Back with Izuku he got into his costume and was ready to fight.

"All right!" said the old hero who was indeed Gran Torino, "I want you to unleash the biggest smash you can."

Izuku nodded, Gran Torino began to bounce all over the room.

Izuku knew to watch his movements well and knew there had to be a pattern in the attacks.

Once he figured it out, he decided to try to force his quirk into his arm, but it wasn't enough and he was too slow for the hero.

Who was able to get a bunch of hit in.

It was very difficult for Izuku to try to hit him.

And of course the old hero was able to wipe the floor with Izuku, even being old.

"All right. I think we're done." Said Gran Torino, "You figured out the pattern much faster than I thought…"

"My Heroism Tutor also dive bombs me a lot… expect she does it in her Animagus form." Said Izuku.

"Is that so?" asked Gran Torino.

Izuku suddenly got a bad feeling like he should stop talking about Tsubasa.

"But that training is the only good thing I can really say about that." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku sighed at that.

"Do you have any advice." Said Izuku.

"You think One for All is more special than it is." Said Gran Torino.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I'm going to get some grub, clean up here." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku then noticed the microwave.

"Is your microwave magic shielded?" he asked.

Gran Torino looked at the microwave which was wrecked.

"How did that happened?" he asked.

Izuku looked at the old hero.

"And no it wasn't magic shielded." Said Gran Torino, "Meaning you can't fix it."

Izuku sighed.

"Still clean up and fix whatever you can." Muttered Gran Torino.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

Gran Torino left Izuku to think about what he said.

"I think One for All is more special than it is…" he thought.

Gran Torino hoped that the wizard would be able to figure things out.

Meanwhile with Katsuki he put on his costume and went to meet the hero he decided to intern with.

"So why did you decide to intern with me. I'm sure you got higher heroes on your list." Said the hero.

"Yeah, Best Jeanist offered… but no fucking way am I going with him." Muttered Katsuki.

"Why?" asked the hero.

"Because I'm an asshole." Said Katsuki rolling his eyes.

He knew he was an asshole and there wasn't any way getting around it.

The hero chuckled at that.

"It's my appearance that makes me look evil." Muttered the hero.

"Yeah but you still have something of a bad reputation." Muttered Katsuki, "Even if it's just your looks."

The hero nodded and grinned.

The hero resembled a large orca mixed with a gangster, he was the number 01 hero Gang Orca.

"This isn't going to be an easy week." He said.

"Yeah… I figured." Said Katsuki.

As the sun set, Todoroki finally made it to the hero agency he was going with. His father's.

If he wasn't to propel use his fire he knew he had to with Endeavor.

"All now suit up we're leaving." Said Endeavor.

"Where are we going?" Todoroki asked his father.

With that work week had begun… and soon many things would be learned through the week.

But for a few of them they didn't know the danger they would face…

Next Time: Izuku figures it out and now can use his quirk properly how does he figure it out? Find out next time!


End file.
